


Dove me tender, dove me sweet

by greenandboo



Series: The S.E.X. Factor [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Español | Spanish, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Louis and Harry soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry, greenandboo, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenandboo/pseuds/greenandboo
Summary: The S.E.X. Factor #03[Avery-Maddox]by Scarlet HyacinthEsta es una adaptación sin fines de lucro. Todos los créditos a sus respectivos escritores y traductores.





	1. Resumen

Cuando hombre lobo Harry rescata al cambiaformas paloma Louis de un cazador, él se sorprende por las emociones que Louis despierta dentro de él. Las chispas saltan, pero Harry ve a Louis como alguien demasiado frágil para tener una relación.

Hace mucho tiempo, Louis fue expulsado por sus padres por ser gay. Su novio lo lanzó a un lado, y un evento impactante lo convirtió en un fugitivo. Por primera vez en diez años, Louis quiere confiar en alguien, pero sus cada vez más fuertes sentimientos por Harry le hacen temer el rechazo del hombre lobo.

Sin embargo, cuando Louis se ve envuelto en un intento de investigar quién está cazando cambiaformas, su pasado hace un regreso inesperado. La aparición del primer amor de Louis despierta los celos de Harry y provoca nuevas preguntas y problemas. La verdad que Louis ha estado ocultando finalmente levanta su fea cabeza, y cuando eso sucede, será Harry quien tenga que salvar a su paloma y a todos.

Comunicar en caso de cualquier error y/o pregunta. Gracias por leer.

[Maddox-Harry|Avery-Louis]


	2. Prólogo

Sexo - Coito, relaciones sexuales

S.E.X. (también S.S.E.X.) - El lunar y solar extremo Xenogenesis; El síndrome afecta a los niños concebidos durante las noches de luna llena o durante los eclipses lunares y solares, que se manifiesta como una mutación entre los genes del recién nacido y la de los padres.

S.E.X. Factor - El factor o factores que influyen en el desarrollo de los niños afectados por el síndrome.

S.E.X. Cepa Lupus - Forma lunar de Xenogenesis. Los niños tienen impulsos-lobo que pueden manifestarse con violencia. Tras la pubertad, pueden incluso cambiar a lobos.

S.E.X. Cepa Corvus - Forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños pueden estar fascinados con la muerte desde una edad muy joven. Tras la pubertad, surgen alas del cuervo, y pueden incluso cambiar a cuervos o cornejas.

S.E.X. Cepa Lepidoptera - rara forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños tienen una fragilidad de los huesos y un comportamiento frívolo que puede confundirse con el trastorno de hiperactividad con déficit de atención, o, en algunos casos, el síndrome de Asperger. Tras la pubertad, alas de mariposa emergen de la espalda, o incluso cambian en mariposas.

S.E.X. Cepa Leo - Forma de Xenogenesis lunar. Los niños pueden alternar episodios de inactividad extrema con aficiones deportivas. Los niños son propensos a ser muy territoriales y las niñas son muy protectoras con sus hermanos menores. Tras la pubertad, pueden convertirse en leones.

S.E.X. Cepa Delphinidiae - rara forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños son juguetones, sociales, y muy inteligentes. Si vive en el interior, podrían desarrollar padecimientos respiratorios ligeros similares al asma. Tras la pubertad, pueden cambiar a delfines.

S.E.X. Cepa Vulpes - Forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños pueden estar inclinados hacia el robo, el engaño, o a atacar por sorpresa las pequeñas mascotas de la familia. Tras la pubertad, los impulsos se estabilizan y pueden cambiar a zorros.

S.E.X. Cepa Columbidae - Forma de Xenogenesis solar. Los niños son cariñosos, amables y tienen un muy buen sentido del lugar. Al crecer, son propensos a experimentar problemas de vesícula biliar graves. Tras la pubertad, pueden cambiar a palomas.

S.E.X. Cepa Tigris - Forma de Xenogenesis lunar. Los niños crecen rápidamente y tienen grandes habilidades atléticas desde una edad joven. Se debe tener cuidado si hay otros hermanos que no tienen el síndrome, ya que como individuos jóvenes son juguetones y pueden lastimar a sus hermanos o hermanas por accidente. Más tarde, pueden llegar a ser más solitarios, pero permisivos, siempre y cuando ellos no son desafiados. Tras la pubertad, adquieren la capacidad de cambiar a tigres. Pueden desarrollar melanismo sin importar el color de la piel de los padres.

S.E.X. Cepa Pardus - Forma de Xenogenesis lunar. Los niños son atléticos, pero no tan grandes o musculosos como la cepa Leo y Tigris. Tienden a ser muy sigilosos y con frecuencia tienen instintos "de caza", que pueden conducir a ser heridos por accidente. Son corredores muy rápidos y buenos escaladores. Tras la pubertad, pueden cambiar a leopardos. Pueden desarrollar melanismo sin importar el color de la piel de los padres.

S.E.X. Caballus strain - Forma solar de xenogenesis. Desde una edad temprana, los niños presentan potencial para la velocidad y la resistencia. Florecen cuando viven en un medio social estable. Aparecen patrones de comportamiento violento si el niño esta dejado sólo por demasiado tiempo. En casos raros, los niños pueden sufrir una forma de narcolepsia, en cuyo caso se quedan dormidos incluso estando de pie. Después de la pubertad pueden cambiar en caballo.


	3. Capítulo 1

¡Bang!

El sonido de bala asustó los pájaros, enviándolos volando hacia la seguridad de las nubes. Harry contó hasta diez en su mente, su mirada todavía en el estanque.

Consideró la posibilidad de continuar su pequeña sesión de pesca, pero el ruido les había asustado, también. Maldita onda expansiva. Venía de mucho más cerca de lo que debería venir. Malditos humanos normales. ¿No podían permanecer en sus propios terrenos y dejar a Harry solo? Y su plan de una perfectamente buena cena de pescado se fue por el inodoro.

Gruñendo, Harry se levantó y empezó a recoger sus cosas. Claro, como un lobo, no era especialmente aficionado al pescado, los efectos de una comida le habría venido bastante bien. Ahora, en vez de eso, tendría que ir a la caza de quien se había atrevido a disparar un arma en sus tierras.

Sonó otro disparo, y, de repente, Harry estaba lleno de aprensión. Una extraña sensación de pánico le llenó, tan ajeno a lo que era en un principio, que no podía siquiera identificarlo. Le sorprendió tanto que se le cayó el equipo de pesca y se precipitó en la dirección donde se originó el sonido. Como había sospechado, era mucho más cercana de su tierra de lo permitido.

Podía oler un ser humano en su proximidad, y también a otra persona, una persona con un olor dulce. El miedo parecía proceder de esta última persona, y Harry frunció el ceño, sin saber por qué se sintió que hizo eco en su interior.

Corrió por la maleza, su aprensión aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba. El olor de la sangre y el miedo golpeó su nariz, despertando al depredador en su interior. Su bestia paseaba, ansiosa, y Harry fue a un paso de cambiar cuando vio algo blanco en la hierba.

Mientras se acercaba, Harry se dio cuenta de ese "algo" en cuestión era en realidad un pájaro caído, una hermosa paloma blanca. Todavía temblaba, y las olas de pánico y la confusión fluyan de ella. A primera vista, Harry no podía decir el sexo de la paloma, pero sus instintos de lobo estaban identificando de alguna manera al ave como un hombre. No sólo eso, había inteligencia en las emociones erráticas del ave, una inteligencia diferente a la de los animales. Harry sabía que lo que estaba viendo no era ningún animal común, sino cambiaformas.

Al mismo tiempo, era bastante fácil de ver que el pájaro también sufrió una lesión, una herida de bala. Protección atravesó a Harry por la vista, y poco a poco tomó a la paloma asustada, su corazón martillando mientras el pequeño cambiaformas arrullaba en protesta aterrorizado.

—Shh —Harry susurró, acariciando suavemente el ala de la paloma. —No te preocupes. Nadie va a hacerte daño.

El cambiaformas ave se calmó, sus ojos negros todavía mostraban dolor. Harry miró su ala, tratando de evaluar la lesión. La bala no se había quedado dentro del ala de la paloma, pero el apéndice se veía roto. Para un ave normal, la lesión significaría su muerte, garantizado. Habría caído víctima de depredadores en poco tiempo. Pero un cambiaformas podría cambiar a su forma humana y establecer el hueso en su lugar.

Sin embargo, la paloma temía claramente exponerse. No sólo eso, sino que Harry escuchó un humano normal haciendo su camino hacia ellos. Debía ser la persona que había disparado a la hermosa ave. Por unos momentos, Harry consideró seriamente cambiar a su forma de lobo e ir a la caza del hombre. Al maldito humano no le gustaría ser cazado como él lo hizo con las palomas inofensivas.

Él sólo logró suprimir este instinto, porque este plan implicaría el abandono de la paloma. Por alguna razón, Harry no podía soportar ese pensamiento. Deseó haber traído su propia escopeta, pero la verdad, casi nunca la utilizaba, y no era exactamente algo que él mantuviera con su aparejo de pesca.

Por fin, un hombre grande y corpulento apareció de entre los árboles. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Harry. Harry no estaba sorprendido por la reacción del hombre. Su tamaño y músculos eran intimidantes para la mayoría de los seres humanos normales, y este hombre era, obviamente, acostumbrados a tratar con gente más pequeña o más débil que él.

Aun así, la estupidez del extraño debió haber sido tan grande como su ego.

—Hey, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo, hombre? —gritó. —Esa es mi presa.

Harry se quedó mirando al chico, apenas logrando controlar su furia.

— ¿Es usted un idiota, o está loco? Esta es una paloma. Son una especie doméstica. No se les da caza con escopetas. De hecho, la mayoría de las palomas estaban protegidas por la ley.

Algunas especies podrían ser perseguidas como plagas, pero no la paloma blanca, o el homing paloma blanca. Las palomas en particular, eran bastante inofensivas, ya que carecían de la querencia de las que otras aves se jactaban. Harry no sabía cómo de común era esta especie, o cómo había llegado aquí el pequeño cambiaformas en primer lugar, pero él sabía que no iba a permitir que le hicieran ningún daño.

—No me preocupo por eso. —El extraño se burló. —Esas leyes son para los amantes de los árboles y para coños. Voy a cenarme al pajarito esta noche, y ningún santurrón se pondrá en mi camino.

Y con eso, apuntó con su gran escopeta a Harry.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía. Lentamente, colocó la paloma en el suelo, lamentando la pérdida del contacto incluso cuando la hermosa ave arrulló en señal de protesta. El chico sonrió, obviamente creyendo que significaba que Harry iba a retroceder. Pero Harry no pretendía tal cosa. En cambio, se disparó hacia adelante, llegando al intruso antes de que el hombre pudiera siquiera parpadear.

El chico soltó un sonido sorprendido, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de huir o disparar su arma. Harry le arrebató la escopeta y luego lo agarró por el cuello y lo levantó en el aire, apretando sin descanso. Él aplastó al desconocido en un árbol cercano, su voz casi un gruñido mientras hablaba.

—Tonto. Nunca te atrevas a apuntarme con un arma. ¿Quién crees que eres? No eres nada, nadie. Puedo matarte ahora mismo, y nadie lo sabría nunca.

Los ojos del hombre estaban muy abiertos, y él estaba empezando a ponerse un poco azul debido a que Harry le estaba bloqueando el suministro de aire. Él inútilmente trató de arañar la mano de Harry, pero Harry fue implacable. No le gustaba lastimar a la gente, pero en esta ocasión, se deleitaba al ver el miedo y el dolor del hombre. Su lobo aulló con satisfacción, exigiendo castigo por el daño que el forastero había causado.

Sin embargo, él no era el asesino, y no tenía el tiempo para deshacerse del hombre. El hermoso, paloma herido lo necesitaba.

—Ahora, lárgate de mi tierra. Si alguna vez te veo vagando por aquí, te meto esa escopeta por el culo. —Sacudió el hombre por si acaso, sólo para enfatizar su punto un poco mejor. — ¿Lo has entendido?

Dejó caer al hombre en el suelo y escupió sobre él. Incluso si él no era del tipo de patear una persona cuando estaba en el suelo, no podía resistirse a dirigir un tiro hacia el abdomen del extraño. Por suerte, se las arregló para mantener su fuerza bajo control, porque un golpe con todo su poder podría haber causado lesiones internas.

El hombre gruñó y trató de arrastrarse. Harry caminó de nuevo hacía su paloma, sin hacer ningún intento de seguir al hombre. Estaba satisfecho de haber cumplido y a su bestia suficientemente bajo control. Lo poco que había hecho uso de sus habilidades podría tener explicaciones simples para los seres humanos normales. Su tamaño y construcción podría explicarlo. En cualquier caso, era poco probable que el desconocido vuelva, y Harry tenía preocupaciones más apremiantes.

A medida que el hombre se apresuró lejos, Harry tomó la paloma. Se veía tan pequeño en sus manos grandes. Harry se llenó con un instinto de protección que no podía entender.

—Vamos, cariño, —dijo. —Cambia. Te hará bien.

Sintió el pánico en el pequeño pájaro dulce. La paloma en realidad trató de liberarse, una hazaña que hubiera sido imposible, incluso si el pequeño cambiaformas no había sido inmovilizado por un ala rota. Harry lo hizo callar de nuevo.

—Dejar de luchar. Vas a hacerte daño. Te prometo que no te haré cualquier daño. Ahora cambia. Te ayudará a sanar.

Era bastante obvio que la paloma había tenido la intención de cambiar cuando Harry no estuviera alrededor y luego huir. Harry casi podía oír sus pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza. Él debe haberse dado cuenta de que no había manera de salir, sin embargo, porque él lanzó una pequeña coo, como para confirmar que había entendido. Harry colocó la paloma en la hierba, lamentando la acción mientras lo hacía, pero a sabiendas de que el pequeño cambiaformas necesitaba el espacio para cambiar de forma.

Con el SSEX, el proceso de transformación de humano a animal y de vuelta no era instantáneo. Harry lo había visto muchas veces antes, y era particularmente complicado con los animales más pequeños y aves.

Afortunadamente, la persona en cuestión nunca se transformó en una versión proporcional a su forma humana, porque entonces, Harry habría terminado con una paloma de tamaño humano. Tan lindo como el pajarito era, dudaba que le hubiera gustado tan grande.

En cambio, las alas crecieron pero el cuerpo se convirtió en humano. Fue rápido, tan rápido que Harry casi no lo registró. Antes de darse cuenta, había un joven muy desnudo delante de él. Al principio, hermosas alas blancas quedaban en su espalda, pero luego fueron absorbidos en la forma humana del joven desconocido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó el joven con voz trémula.

—Soy como tú, —respondió Harry, estudiándole e intentando no mirar fijamente el cuerpo desnudo de esa belleza. En su lugar, se centró en el brazo que había sido herido. — ¿Cómo está el brazo? ¿El cambio se encargó de él?

El joven lo miró con incredulidad.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. —Soltó una risa casi histérica. — ¿Tú? ¿Una paloma?

—No soy una paloma. —Harry puso los ojos. —Cambio de forma. —Él agarró la muñeca del joven y lo arrastró cerca. —Ahora, no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo está el brazo?

Por unos momentos, la belleza no respondió, simplemente estudiando a Harry con la cabeza inclinada en una actitud sorprendentemente similar a las aves. Dios, era hermoso. El pelo blanco-rubio le llegaba a la barbilla, y Harry quería desesperadamente tocarlo para ver si era tan sedoso como parecía.

Ojos negros, inocentes estudiaron a Harry curiosamente, obviamente, sin saber qué hacer con él. Sus labios carnosos se hicieron para besar. Y su cuerpo... Sus largas y delgadas extremidades y la piel cremosa hacían agua la boca de Harry.

De repente, la cara de la paloma se ruborizó y empezó a alejarse de Harry. Maldiciendo su libido descuidado, Harry liberó al hermoso desconocido.

—Lo siento. ¿Te lastimé?

—No, no, —dijo la paloma. —Yo solo... —El joven respiró hondo y se encontró con la mirada de Harry, una vez más. —Estoy bien. El brazo todavía me duele un poco, pero va a pasar. He pasado por cosas peores.

Eso implicaba que esta no era la primera vez que la paloma había sido herido, y Harry no pudo evitar una mueca. ¿Había intentado el forastero lastimar al pajarito antes? Harry apenas había logrado contenerse de desgarrar al tipo en pedazos y sólo porque había sabido que la paloma lo necesitaba. Pero si el hombre había estado atormentando al hermoso joven antes, Harry le cazaría hasta los confines de la tierra.

— ¿Fue ese hombre? —Preguntó, incapaz de mantener la tensión de su voz. — ¿Ese ser humano normal?

El cuerpo de la paloma comenzó a temblar.

—Oh no. Es algo... diferente. No quiero hablar de ello.

Harry asintió y, apresuradamente, se quitó la chaqueta, y la envolvió alrededor de los hombros del joven.

—Bueno. Está bien. Ahora, ¿por qué no me dices tu nombre?

La paloma le miró en silencio y finalmente respondió:

—Louis. Louis Creed es mi nombre.

—Bueno, Louis, soy Harry Finney, y has tenido la desgracia de estrellarte en mi tierra. —Harry tomó al bonito Louis en sus brazos, con cuidado para hacer ver que era inofensivo. — ¿Qué te parece tomar un bocado para comer y dormir un poco en mi cabaña?

—No serás el loco del hacha, ¿verdad? —Louis preguntó, su voz baja y tímida.

Harry se rió.

—Nah. Yo sólo soy un hombre lobo normal.

—Oh. —La cabeza de Louis se dejó caer contra el hombro de Harry. —Eso está bien. Yo puedo lidiar con eso, siempre y cuando no me comas.

Harry sonrió.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Mi dieta actual sólo me permite pescado.

—Eso está bien conmigo, —Louis contestó adormilado. Pobrecito obviamente estaba agotado. —Mientras no me hagas comerlo... Soy vegetariano.

Y con eso, la palomita se quedó en silencio, o más bien perdió el conocimiento. Harry habría entrado en pánico, pero sus sentidos le dijo que Louis iba a estar bien después de un merecido descanso. Mientras tanto, Harry cuidaría de la paloma. Mientras Harry se dirigía hacia su cabaña, hizo todo lo posible para no pensar en por qué esa idea le atraía tanto.

(...)

Louis se perdió. A diferencia de otras palomas, su sentido de la orientación era excelente, así que él perder la pista de su ubicación era inusual y aterrador. Y había alguien detrás de él. Podía sentirle, escucharle. Podía sentir su aliento caliente contra su nuca. Sombría, la risa malvada hizo eco en sus oídos. Él trató de volar lejos, pero él no podía cambiar. Parecía estar atrapado en su forma humana, y lo asustaba más que cualquier otra cosa.

— ¡Louis! —Una voz lo llamó, oscura y baja. —Louis, ¿puedes oírme?

Louis trató de alejarse de la fuente de la voz, pero era casi imposible. La presencia se acercó a él, cada vez más fuerte. Para su sorpresa, la risa inquietante comenzó a desvanecerse y Louis se llenó de un calor reconfortante.

Abrió los ojos con confusión, sólo para ver al hombre más hermoso en la existencia cerniéndose encima de él, mirándolo con una mirada preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien? —El hombre en cuestión preguntó.

Poco a poco, Louis comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido. Había estado en una carrera, como de costumbre, cuando algún humano enloquecido le había interceptado y le disparó. Él había pensado que había fracasado a ciencia cierta porque la única manera de que pudiera haber escapado era cambiando, y no había habido tiempo para eso.

Entonces, un hombre musculoso, de pelo oscuro había aparecido y rescatado Louis de su destino. Al final resultó que, el espléndido ejemplar de virilidad no era un caballero con armadura brillante, pero si un cambiaformas, como Louis. O por lo menos fue lo que el chico afirmó.

Louis se había desmayado de agotamiento antes de que realmente podía ver alguna evidencia del hecho.

Harry Finney.

Ese era el nombre del ángel vengador de Louis. Y actualmente, Harry estaba mirando a Louis con ansiedad creciente. Louis se dio cuenta de que había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había respondido a la pregunta de Harry.

—Estoy bien, —respondió al fin. —Acabo de tener una pesadilla.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Harry no parecía convencido.

Louis se obligó a reír.

—Positivo. Tanto como puedo estarlo después de una caída en picado desde el cielo.

Tan guapo como Harry era, Louis no podía decirle la verdad sobre su pasado. Se había escondido por mucho tiempo, y aunque algo dentro de él le dijo que el hombre era de fiar, había demasiadas cosas que podrían salir mal si Louis tomaba decisiones apresuradas. Harry apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara, su expresión seria.

—Si tú lo dices, —contestó. — ¿Estas lo suficientemente bien para estar de pie? Debes estar hambriento.

En ese momento justo, gruñó el estómago de Louis. Louis ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que Harry lo había mencionado. Harry se rió entre dientes, y Louis sonrió tímidamente.

—Eso sería genial, —dijo.

Harry le ayudó a salir de la cama, y por primera vez, Louis se permitió mirar realmente la habitación en la que había despertado. A juzgar por las paredes de madera y la chimenea, era claramente una cabaña de algún tipo.

Por lo que Louis sabía, tenía electricidad, pero más allá de eso, no podía estar seguro de que otras comodidades había. Lo que le faltaba, estaba compensado con creces por el encanto rústico. Era la guarida de un hombre, y al instante, Louis se enamoró de la decoración simple y el aspecto cómodo.

—Tienes una hermosa casa, —no pudo dejar de decir.

—Gracias. —Harry le sonrió. —No es mucho, pero es tranquilo. De hecho, eres la cosa más emocionante que ha pasado en mucho tiempo por estos lares.

Harry llevó Louis a una cocina pequeña e hizo un gesto para que él tome asiento en la mesa de madera. Louis obedeció, con los ojos fijos en su anfitrión.

— ¿Es eso una mala cosa? —Preguntó. —¿Es por mi apariencia?

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras rebuscaba en sus gabinetes.

—Yo normalmente no tengo invitados, y estoy acostumbrado a ello, pero eres bienvenido aquí durante el tiempo que deseas permanecer.

Louis podría haber preguntado la razón de la más que generosa oferta, pero después Harry puso un tazón de frutas y cereales en frente de él.

—Me temo que no he sido capaz de abastecerme de nada más nutritivo, —dijo Harry en tono de disculpa. —Normalmente soy un come carne. Espero que esto está bien, hasta que me puedas decir lo que te gustaría.

—Oh está bien. Más que bien. —Louis excavo en el bol, y durante unos minutos, la conversación se interrumpió mientras él se concentró en su comida.

Cuando por fin terminó, Harry tomó el cuenco de y lo lavó en el fregadero, de esta manera revelando que en la cabaña había agua corriente, también.

Louis se sentía un poco mal por tener Harry trabajando de esta manera, pero en el lado positivo, se permitió relajarse y simplemente ver al magnífico hombre.

—Así que ¿cómo es que tienes la fruta y los cereales si eres un carnívoro? —Preguntó.

—Oh, hay un pequeño pueblo cercano donde consigo suministros, —respondió Harry. Terminó de lavar el recipiente y se secó con una toalla. —Llamé, hice el pedido, y tuve el material entregado aquí. Conozco al propietario desde hace un tiempo, por lo que no le importa traer mis excentricidades de vez en cuando.

Se volvió hacia Louis y recuperó una gran jarra de jugo de naranja. Mientras vertía a Louis un vaso, le preguntó:

—Ahora, dime. ¿Cómo te sientes en realidad?

—Todavía un poco sacudido, —Louis respondió honestamente. —Confundido. — Miró al otro hombre y vaciló un poco antes de preguntar: — ¿De verdad eres un cambiaformas como yo? ¿Un hombre lobo?

—Uh—huh. —La gran mano de Harry aterrizó en la mesa junto a la más pequeña de Louis.

Louis se quedó sin aliento cuando brotó la piel y las garras, empezando la transformación a una pata del lobo. Pero Harry no terminó el show. En cambio, él cambió su mano de vuelta a humana y dijo:

—Hay mucha gente por ahí como nosotros. Crecí en un orfanato creado por un científico que estudiaba nuestra condición. El factor Goldwin lo llamó S.S.E.X.

— ¿Sexo? —Louis arqueó una ceja ante Harry. Él sabía que alguien tan precioso no podría ser mentalmente sano. —Tienes que estar bromeando.

Harry se rió.

—Lo sé. Loco, ¿no? Es una abreviatura de Xenogenesis extrema lunar y solar.

Pero es sin duda más fácil de recordar que el nombre largo.

Louis se rió.

—Muy bien. —Él se puso serio, centrándose en el tema que le interesaba. —Y esto... ¿S.S.E.X.? ¿Qué es? ¿Una enfermedad?

Siempre había sabido que había algo que no está bien con él, pero que se lo confirmara lo molestaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Significaría que todos los que le había herido él había estado en lo cierto.

Pero para su sorpresa, Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No es una enfermedad. Más bien, una modificación genética rara. De hecho, nuestras habilidades pueden darnos grandes ventajas si sabemos cómo usarlos.

Louis reflexionó sobre eso. Tenía que estar de acuerdo. Después de que él había sido expulsado por sus padres, le había, sin duda, ayudado a sobrevivir. A su edad, probablemente habría terminado vendiendo su culo para ganarse la vida si él no hubiera sido capaz de cambiar a su forma de paloma y encontrar refugio en la vida sencilla de un pájaro. Sólo Dios sabía que había llegado lo suficientemente cerca de convertirse en un prostituto, y si no fuera por la aparición de sus alas, podría estar muerto, o algo peor.

Louis se estremeció cuando los recuerdos de ese momento pasaron a través de él. Él, con fuerza los empujó hacia atrás, no queriendo que Harry viera lo roto que estaba. Centrándose en la nueva información le ayudó a concentrarse, y se las arregló para enterrar sus recuerdos en el fondo, desde donde, con suerte, tardarían en resurgir.

Tuvo que admitir que era chocante escuchar que había otras personas como él, otros que habían pasado por lo mismo y aprendieron a lidiar con ello sin odiarse a sí mismos.

—Así que ¿conoces un montón de gente como nosotros? —Preguntó en voz baja. — ¿Son todos lobos?

—No, —respondió Harry. —Hay de todo tipo. Los líderes de mi orfanato son un delfín y un león. Irónicamente, su hermana menor es humana. He perdido la cuenta de los niños que crecieron, ya que siempre he sido un poco solitario, pero Doc, es decir, el delfín todavía me escribe y me dice todo sobre ello. Hay zorros, tigres, e incluso aves como cuervos.

Otras aves. Louis se animó. Siempre había tenido problemas para entender el proceso de su propio cambio. Tal vez estas personas podían ayudarlo.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Harry le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si gustas, te llevaré a su encuentro con el tiempo. Pero por ahora, todavía necesitas dormir un poco. Has tenido un día traumático y no quiero que te pase factura.

Louis quería decir que no era necesario, pero a decir verdad, la preocupación de Harry le tocó. De hecho, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que alguien le había mostrado tanta amabilidad. Había pasado años solo, desde que aquellos que deberían haberlo protegido habían optado por hacerle daño en su lugar. En un momento, había empezado a encontrar más bondad cuando la gente pensaba que era un pájaro, pero entonces, incluso en forma de paloma, que habían sido derribado.

Pero Harry era diferente a todos ellos. Harry había abierto su corazón y su casa a un virtual desconocido. Louis se dijo a sí mismo que la gratitud hacia el hombre lobo era la única razón por la que de repente sintió su interior tan cálido.

Su rostro se calentó, y se centró en beber su jugo de naranja para evitar preguntas. Cuando terminó, Harry tomó su mano y lo guio de vuelta a los dormitorios.

El calor de la palma de Harry distrajo a Louis, y sólo tardíamente se dio cuenta de una cosa muy angustiosa. A pesar de la belleza de la cabaña, también era la casa de un soltero, y como tal, sólo tenía un dormitorio con una cama.

Mientras que la cama en cuestión era bastante grande y encajarían fácilmente dos personas, la idea de compartirla con Harry hizo que el cuerpo de Louis respondiera de manera escandalosa. Si el hombre lobo se diera cuenta de ello, Louis estaría fuera en su culo antes de que incluso intentara explicarse. Sea o no que Harry sintiera su ansiedad, el hombre lobo le ofreció una solución.

—Voy a estar durmiendo en la sala de estar, —dijo. —Si necesitas algo, sólo grita, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez más, Louis se quedó estupefacto por este hombre que renunciaba a su propia cama por un desconocido. Su bondad humilló a Louis, y sin palabras, sólo pudo asentir.

Cuando Harry le dejó descansar, preguntas giraron por la mente de Louis. En primer lugar, ¿podría Harry ser tan perfecta como parecía? Y si lo era, ¿podía resistirse Louis a enamorarse de él?

Louis solamente había amado una vez en su vida. Recordó aquellos días, que en muchas formas habían sido la razón por la cual había terminado aquí en primer lugar.

Su propia historia era bastante patética y común. Había descubierto desde temprana edad que los niños le hacían sentirse divertido, y no de esa manera ja—ja— ja—que—buena—broma. Él finalmente li entendió cuando entabló amistad con el hijo de un vecino. El hijo mayor había sido tan guapo y tan encantador, y Louis había sido arrastrado por sus sonrisas y toques casuales. Pronto, él había descubierto que era gay, y él había declarado a Will su único y verdadero amor. Incluso había decidió dar a Will su virginidad. Y ese fatídico día, cuando estaban a un paso de hacer el amor, la familia de Will había regresado inesperadamente temprano del trabajo y los encontró medio—desnudos y besándose.

Louis había sido sorprendido, y, sin saber qué hacer, había escuchado a Will y se ha ido directamente a casa. Pero más tarde ese día, los padres de Will habían hablado con los suyos propios, alegando que Louis había seducido a su niño precioso. Y lo peor fue que Will había estado allí, y él miró a Louis mientras le soltaban insultos y acusaciones. Louis todavía podía recordar todo como si fuera ayer.

(...)

Diez años antes

Louis se asomó a la sala de estar nervioso, todo su ser llenándose de temor cuando vio a los padres de Will sentados tensos en el sofá. Su aprehensión se movió en la confusión cuando vio a Will allí también. La esperanza se reavivó dentro de él.

Quizás Will había llegado para ponerse de pie por su amor. Sí, ese debe ser el caso. Pensando, tenía sentido que Will lo hubiera despedido. Los padres de Will se habían puesto furiosos cuando habían visto la evidencia de la homosexualidad de su hijo. Por su parte, Will había dado Louis una sonrisa tensa y le susurró:

—No te preocupes. Estará bien. Sólo tienes que ir a casa. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Seguramente, Will había estado tratando de protegerlo. Louis todavía no sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero él se sentía mucho mejor con su novio allí.

—Ven aquí, Louis, —dijo su padre con frialdad. —El señor y la señora Jameson quiere tener unas palabras contigo.

El miedo volvió, pero Louis se obligó a obedecer y lentamente entró en la sala de estar. Sus padres estaban en silencio, tan quietos que ni siquiera parecían estar respirando. Sus expresiones pétreas no anunciaban buen augurio para el futuro de Louis.

—En realidad, —dijo la madre de Will, —es Will que quería decir algo.

Louis no podría haber estado más sorprendido si de repente hubieran declarado la luna estaba hecha de queso. Will, claro, había esperado venir aquí con el fin de defender su relación, pero al mismo tiempo, no había pensado que los padres de Will permitirían que sucediera así como así.

Louis miró a su novio, sonriendo levemente al recordar la sensación de esos labios en contra de los suyas. No habían hecho nada más que besarse aquí y allá y algunas caricias torpes, pero todavía se habían sentido como el cielo. Su sonrisa se congeló en sus labios por la fría mirada en los ojos marrones de Will.

—Yo sólo quería decir que estás enfermo, —dijo Will. —No quiero verte nunca más. No creo que me puedas atraer a tu perversión porque he visto la verdad ahora.

—No quieres decir eso, —dijo Louis con voz ronca, su corazón roto. —Entiendo que es difícil, pero tú querías también. Yo te am—

Le cortó antes de que Louis pudiera terminar la frase.

—Deja de escupir tus pequeñas mentiras estúpidas. ¿Amor? Haces que me den ganas de vomitar por los siglos por ser tocado por ti.

"Ser tocado por ti", no "tocarte".

Era más que evidente que Will se lavaba las manos de Louis. Louis no podía decir nada más. El dolor lo estaba ahogando, paralizando sus cuerdas vocales.

—Así que ahí lo tienen, —el señor Jameson dijo al padre de Louis. —Usted lo ha oído de su propia boca.

—Es verdad, —el padre de Louis respondió, su voz como el hielo.

—Confío en que va a hacer lo correcto, —añadió la señora Jameson. —Nuestra comunidad no necesita algo como esto, y estoy segura de que nuestro grupo de la iglesia estará de acuerdo. —Se quitó una pieza imaginaria de pelusa de su impecable, falda sobria y se levantó.

—Vamos, Will, —le dijo a su hijo. —Vamos a casa.

El señor Jameson hizo pasar a Will, y el chico mayor se fue sin un solo vistazo a Louis. La puerta se cerró con inquietante finalidad. El mundo de Louis se derrumbó alrededor de él al darse cuenta de que todo en lo que había creído era una mentira.

No llegó a perderse en la autocompasión por mucho más tiempo.

— ¿Por qué te quedas ahí? —Una voz fría le espetó.

Louis se volvió hacia su madre, sólo para ver a su mirada hacia él con frialdad.

— Vete, —dijo.

Louis apresuradamente subió las escaleras, decidiendo que su habitación era un refugio suficiente seguro hasta que sus padres perdieran al menos una parte de su ira. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su destino, su padre dio un paso en el camino.

—Fuera de la casa, —el hombre aclaró.

Louis se sobresaltó, mirando a su padre con incredulidad.

—Pero, papá...

—No me llames así, —dijo el hombre, su voz teñida de una emoción que Louis no pudo identificar. —Solo vete.

Los ojos de Louis se llenaron de lágrimas. Su mirada se posó en el crucifijo en la pared, y le pareció que se burlaba. Él había creído siempre que Dios amaba a todos, pero sus padres y los Jameson no parecían pensar lo mismo.

— ¡Lárgate! —Su padre volvió a gritar.

—Por lo menos déjame mis cosas, —dijo, avergonzado de lo débil que sonaba su voz. Era invierno, la Navidad a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Dónde podría ir en esta época del año?

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. Vete, ahora, antes de que haga algo que lamente.

Louis no tenía otra opción. Agarró sus zapatos y su chaqueta y huyó de la casa.

Pensó que podía ver a Will mirando por la ventana a su paso, pero al final, no importaba. Will lo había traicionado, y ahora, Louis estaba completamente solo.

(...)

En la actualidad

Y así, sus padres lo habían echado fuera, sin nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta. En realidad era bastante irónico que él había sido echado por ser gay, en lugar de por sus extraños poderes de cambiaformas.

De cualquier manera, Louis se decidió no arriesgar su corazón de nuevo, no como lo había hecho con Will. Le habían quemado una vez, y después de diez años, no podía abrirse a la primera persona que le ofreció un poco de amabilidad. Simplemente no era seguro.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, Louis permitió que sus ojos se cerraran. Tan pronto como se enterara de toda la información que Harry le podía dar, él le daría las gracias a Harry por su ayuda y estaría en su camino. Había demasiados fantasmas de su pasado para siquiera pensar en dejar entrar a otra perdona.

No, Louis estaba mucho mejor por su cuenta.


	4. Capítulo 2

Unos meses después

— ¡No vas allí, y esto es final!

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró enfurecido a Harry.

—No soy un niño, Harry. No me puedes prohibir tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Yo puedo si son decisiones estúpidas, —Harry disparó de vuelta.

Louis se estremeció ante la respuesta contundente. Bueno, no había sido exactamente la persona más productiva durante su estancia en la ciudad. De hecho, había sido Harry quien ganaba suficiente dinero para alojarse aquí.

En un principio, las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles, ya que había vivido sin pagar alquiler en el apartamento que sus nuevos amigos, Wallace y Raven, compartían. En ese momento, Wallace había pedido prestada la cabaña de Harry para unas pequeñas vacaciones, y el intercambio les había aliviado de un gran costo.

Pero una vez que Wallace y su amante Blue habían regresado, Harry y Louis se habían visto obligados a buscar un lugar diferente para vivir. Harry había encontrado trabajo como guardia de seguridad, pero las horas eran horribles y la paga apestaba. Y los pequeños lugares que podían pagar con el sueldo de Harry eran tan malos como su separación forzada lo era.

Tristemente, Louis no tenía educación formal que le ayudara encontrar un empleo. Ford Goldwin, el jefe del orfanato Goldwin donde Harry había crecido, le ayudó en la creación de una identidad que podría haber sido satisfactorio para los establecimientos de comida rápida. Incluso había ayudado Louis en tomar su GED.

Aun así, había sido incapaz de mantener los pocos trabajos que había logrado asumir. Él siempre parecía trabajar con monstruos y pervertidos que pensaban que el ser más pequeño significaba que era indefenso y haría lo que fuera sólo para mantener su puesto. Ese no era el caso, por supuesto, y por desgracia, eso significaba que Louis se había convertido en una carga financiera para Harry.

Había sido un poco más soportable en el tiempo que habían pasado solos en la cabaña de Harry. Pero entonces, Harry había sugerido que vinieran aquí para que Louis pudiera aprender algunas cosas sobre su legado.

Al parecer, como Harry, Louis también sufría de un síndrome llamado SSEX, lo que les permitió cambiar de forma en diferentes animales. Y mientras esta estancia en la ciudad había permitido a Louis hacer amistad con mucha gente, todavía había estado demasiado asustado para compartir su pasado con los demás, para que no se asusten y lo abandonen. No creía que pudiera sobrevivir si Harry lo dejaba, y no a causa de su incapacidad para encontrar un trabajo. Su corazón no podría soportarlo.

Pero ahora, el compañero de Raven, Lowell, necesitaba un nuevo asistente en el que podía confiar, y él había sugerido que Louis debería tomar el trabajo. Louis había estado extasiado ante la idea, sobre todo porque había llegado con una oferta para que se mudaran de nuevo en el apartamento anterior. Desde que Raven compartiría el condominio de Lowell, Louis y Harry podrían tomar su lugar y vivir con Wallace.

Pero Harry no compartía su entusiasmo en absoluto. Se había negado obstinadamente a tomar la oferta de Lowell. En cierto sentido, Louis entendía. Sí, había una cantidad de peligro implicada. Después de todo, uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Lowell había descubierto sobre el síndrome y secuestrado a Lowell, así como a Ford Goldwin y su hermana, Winnifred. De hecho, la ex ayudante de Lowell había participado. Lowell sólo había acordado volver porque no estaban seguros de si alguien más estaba implicado.

Aun así, Louis quería ayudar. Tenía que devolver algo a toda la gente que lo había recibido aquí con los brazos abiertos. Además, si seguía quedándose en casa solo, mientras Harry estaba trabajando, él perdería su mente. Un trabajo al menos conseguiría distraerlo de la ausencia del hombre lobo.

Y aquí estaba el quid de la cuestión y la razón por la cual las palabras de Harry dolían tanto. A los ojos de Harry, él era como un niño que necesitaba ser cuidado.

Mientras Louis apreciaba el afecto, quería algo diferente. Él quería lo que Raven tenía con Lowell y lo que Wallace compartía con su propio compañero, Blue. Pero no importa lo mucho que lo intentara, simplemente no parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno para Harry. Era sólo un lamentable desecho que Harry había encontrado y tomado por su buen corazón.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces? —Preguntó con voz débil. —Todo lo que elijo es estúpido según tú. Soy un idiota inútil.

—Oh, Louis. —Los grandes brazos de Harry lo rodearon, y Louis se encontró aplastado contra el pecho caliente de Harry. —No digas esas cosas. Lo siento. No debería haber dicho lo que dije.

Louis sabía que debía romper el abrazo de Harry antes de que el hombre lobo se diera cuenta de los efectos de su proximidad, pero estar en los brazos de Harry era el propio pedacito de cielo de Louis.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló el aroma que era tan única de Harry. Sus propios brazos vacilantes fueron alrededor del cuerpo de Harry, trazando las líneas de la buena musculatura de la parte posterior a través de la camisa. ¿Alguna vez llegaría a sentir la carne bajo sus dedos mientras lo anhelaba? ¿Se le concedería el deseo de tener la polla de Harry llenándolo una y otra vez, jodiéndolo, tomando lo que Louis había guardado durante la mayor parte de su existencia? De alguna manera, Louis lo quería. Después de todo, ¿por qué alguien como Harry estaría interesado en un virgen tonto?

Aparentemente ajeno a los pensamientos de Louis, Harry continuó hablando.

— Estoy preocupado por ti. No quiero que te lastimen. Louis levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry.

— ¿Oh? ¿Y por qué no quieres ir a vivir con Wallace?

Esta vez, Harry parecía un poco incómodo.

—Él es un lobo. No quiero un lobo a tu alrededor.

Louis parpadeó sorprendido. Él había esperado cualquier cosa menos eso. En realidad había pensado que a Harry no le gustaba recibir caridad de nadie, pero al parecer, la razón era diferente.

— ¿Pero por qué? —preguntó. —No es como si me hiciera daño.

De repente, Harry lo liberó de su abrazo, dejando a Louis privado de su calidez.

—Solo no quiero, —respondió. —Y no quiero que trabajes para Lowell, tampoco.

Louis contó hasta diez en su mente, tratando de suprimir la sensación de insuficiencia que siempre aparecía durante una discusión con Harry.

—Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja esto? ¿Hay que volver a la cabaña? O quizá debería dejarte por completo. Yo he sido una carga para ti durante meses.

No tenía idea de por qué llegó a decir algo tan horrible, ya que, en su corazón, sabía que no podía irse a menos que Harry lo echara.

Por unos momentos, Harry no habló. En cambio, él se limitó a mirar a Louis como si nunca lo había visto antes. Louis abrió la boca para disculparse, decir algo y tomar sus palabras de nuevo. Él realmente se arrepentía por sobrecargar a Harry, pero en realidad no tenía ganas de volver a su vida anterior... Dios, Louis ni siquiera podía soportar pensar en ello.

Harry entrecerró sus ojos.

—El día que quieres decirlo de verdad, voy a dejarte ir. Pero por ahora, te quedas conmigo.

Louis apenas consiguió reprimir un suspiro de alivio. Había estado tan cerca de joder lo mejor en su vida. Él asintió, mordiéndose el labio mientras consideraba si debía o no dejar caer el tema por el que habían estado discutiendo.

Afortunadamente, Harry le dio la forma de salir de nuevo. Frotándose los ojos, el hombre lobo, dijo:

—Bien. Supongo que no es razonable evitar a los demás cuando el punto de venir aquí era tener conocer y hacerte amigo de algunos de nuestros compañeros. Si significa tanto para ti, nos moveremos con Wallace y Blue.

Louis no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Soltando un grito feliz, él se abalanzó sobre Harry, envolviendo al hombre lobo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Gracias, —susurró, tocado por el acuerdo de Harry.

Su aprehensión y el miedo se derritieron cuando Harry lo abrazó una vez más.

Esta vez, no se soltaron el uno del otro, y Louis se permitió relajarse. En verdad, no había nada que asustara más a Louis que perder Harry, ni siquiera los fantasmas de su pasado.

Por fin, Harry lo soltó y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa indulgente. El hombre lobo, obviamente, no estaba contento con aceptar la oferta de Lowell, pero había accedido a la misma, independientemente de sus opiniones, por amor a Louis.

—Yo sólo voy a tener que pedirte algo, Louis, —dijo.

—Lo que quieras, —respondió Louis.

Harry se rió entre dientes y besó su frente. Fue un gesto tierno, casi paternal, y Louis se debatía entre la felicidad que siempre sintió por el toque de Harry y el dolor que experimentó al saber que el hombre lobo no lo veía de una forma romántica.

—No digas esas cosas tan fácilmente, —Harry lo reprendió. —No tienes idea de lo que me propongo hacer.

Louis se encogió de hombros.

—No vas a exigirme nada malo. Confío en ti.

—Y, sin embargo, te has negado a escuchar mi opinión con respecto a este trabajo con Lowell.

Cuando Louis abrió la boca para protestar, Harry le hizo callar con un dedo.

—No, no digas nada. Ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo con respeto a ello. Pero si estás pensando en trabajar para Lowell, necesito que te reportes conmigo una vez cada dos horas.

La demanda podría parecer razonable, pero Louis sabía Harry tenía razón para estar preocupado. Además, tanto como irritaba a Louis que le cuiden, probablemente era mejor estar en el lado seguro. Estaban todos juntos en esto, especialmente si Lowell tenía razón y había más personas involucradas en el plan para secuestrarlo.

Era un problema de gran preocupación, ya que faltaba la asistente de Lowell y una de las personas involucradas en el plan sabía de la existencia del síndrome. Si no la encontraban y no averiguaban quién más había sido parte de la trama, podrían terminar en un laboratorio secreto en algún lugar, en el que experimentarían con ellos.

—Eso es justo, —le dijo a Harry.

—Bien, bien. Y una cosa más. Antes de trabajar para Lowell, vas a aprender a disparar un arma de fuego.

Louis le dio a Harry una mirada con los ojos muy abiertos. Despreciaba las armas y cualquier tipo de elemento que se había construido para dañar a otros seres vivos. Harry también sabía que lo hacía.

— ¡No! —Respondió, alzando la voz casi en un chillido. — ¿Cómo puedes incluso sugerir eso?

—Sé realista, Louis, —dijo Harry. —Estas personas saben acerca de nuestras capacidades cambiaformas. Incluso pudieron neutralizar a Lowell, que es un hombre lobo. Consiguieron a Ford, que es un león y más fuerte que nosotros. Imagina lo que harían si tuvieran sus manos sobre ti.

El estómago de Louis se revolvió con las imágenes conjuradas por las palabras de Harry. Harry no tenía forma de saber el pasado de Louis, y verdaderamente, Louis no tenía idea de por qué estaba siquiera recordando ahora. Pero lo cierto es que últimamente, sus pesadillas habían sido más fuertes que nunca.

Desde que todo este lío con el descubrimiento del síndrome comenzó, los recuerdos habían resurgido con rabia. Oh, nunca había olvidado aquellos días, no realmente, pero esto era diferente. Era como si pudiera sentir el frío del invierno morder contra su piel mal protegida, oler el aroma de la desesperación y la lujuria. Antes de darse cuenta, fue impulsado en el pasado, en un recuerdo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas haber olvidado.

La voz de Harry le llegó antes de que pudiera caer de lleno en la memoria.

— ¿Louis? ¿Estás bien, cariño?

El "cariño" sorprendió a Louis tanto que se las arregló para hacer retroceder el asalto mental de su pasado. Se apoyó en Harry, odiándose a sí mismo por su debilidad.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo que... Todo este desastre me recuerda a algo.

Gran parte de Harry le acarició la cabeza, sus fuertes dedos enroscados en el cabello de Louis.

—No sé por qué terroríficas experiencias has pasado, Louis, y no voy a empujarte a hablar acerca de ellos. Pero si alguna vez quieres decirme, estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí.

Hace unos meses, Louis habría sido escéptico. Infiernos, en un principio había sido escéptico hasta el punto de que casi se había convencido a sí mismo de despegar antes de que pudiera enamorarse de Harry.

Pero ahora, Louis creyó las palabras del hombre lobo. Harry quería decirlo realmente cuando prometió estar siempre al lado de Louis. Y inevitablemente, Louis estaba loco por él. No era amor de cachorro o enamoramiento infantil como con Will.

No, esto era verdadero amor real. Louis podía sentirlo. Había vivido con Harry desde hace meses y que había llegado a conocer bien el hombre lobo. En alguna ocasión, había vislumbrado a Harry desnudo, era imposible que no sucediera, y había una fuerte dosis de lujuria también, pero más allá de eso, Louis también tenía un gran respeto y admiración por Harry. La fuerza de Harry, su generosidad, incluso su mal genio y su irónico sentido del humor, todo en él llamaban a Louis.

—Gracias, —respondió. —Te hablaré sobre ello cuando esté listo.

Pero incluso mientras decía las palabras, sabía que eran una mentira. Nunca podría decirle a Harry la verdad. Él simplemente no sería capaz de soportar la mirada de disgusto en los ojos del hombre lobo una vez que el hombre mayor se diera cuenta de las cosas que Louis había hecho para sobrevivir.

Como siempre, Harry sintió su falta de voluntad para continuar la conversación. Él se separó de Louis y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno. Si vamos a hacer esto, vamos a empezar con el embalaje. Todavía tenemos que pasar por donde Wallace, ¿recuerdas?

Louis fue con el cambio de tema y asintió con entusiasmo.

—Está bien. Dios, tenemos que darnos prisa. Tenemos tantas cosas.

No las tenían, no realmente, pero Harry lo dejó pasar. Cuando empezaron el inventario de sus pertenencias, Louis robó miradas furtivas a Harry. Podrían haberle roto el corazón hace tantos años, pero el afecto platónico de Harry podría muy bien hacer lo mismo.

(...)

Una semana después

—Este será tu escritorio, —Lowell dijo mientras le mostraba a Louis su lugar de trabajo. —Ya hemos repasado tus responsabilidades, pero sobre todo, recuerda que si alguien te molesta, no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

Louis asintió, mirando su nuevo entorno con un toque de aprensión. Todo era brillante y nuevo. Lowell le había explicado que la rama anterior de la empresa se había ido a pique, pero una parte del personal había sido trasladado aquí, y sus empleadores les habían dotado de un presupuesto razonable para el mobiliario y el equipo.

Normalmente, Louis se habría emocionado, con la excepción de que pudiera sentir algo no estaba bien. Él palmeó el bolsillo de su pantalón, teniendo la comodidad del peso de su teléfono celular. Él también tenía una pistola eléctrica en su bolsa, por si acaso algo sucediera. No podía por su vida hacerse disparar un arma de fuego, por lo que él y Harry se habían conformado con la segunda mejor opción.

—Voy a estar bien, —le aseguró a su nuevo jefe. —No te preocupes por mí tanto.

Lowell se rió entre dientes.

—No lo hago. Soy yo quien me preocupa. Harry me dará la patada en el culo si no eres feliz aquí.

O al menos eso dijo Lowell, pero Louis estaba bastante seguro de que el otro hombre lobo de verdad quería que Louis tuviera una buena experiencia en el trabajo, por su propio bien. Lowell había explicado que su secuestrador debió haber investigado su círculo de amigos, y desde que Louis solamente había aparecido en el mapa hace poco, no estaba entre los que habían sido probablemente espiados. La historia que habían establecido era que Louis era el amigo de un amigo y había necesitado el trabajo. Había una buena cantidad de la verdad, a pesar de todo el subterfugio ilustraba claramente que Lowell no creía que el aspecto agradable de su entorno actual duraría.

—Harry no va a hacer nada, —dijo con una sonrisa. —Él es todo mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

Lowell se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, pero no hizo ningún comentario. En cambio, reiteró los detalles del trabajo de Louis, explicó sus atribuciones y lo que se esperaba de él. Un poco más tarde, el hombre lobo finalmente dejó a Louis solo para instalarse.

Al principio, Louis no podía dejar de juguetear en su asiento, su mirada barriendo todo el lugar. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, empezó a creer que su aprehensión había sido más que probable injustificada. Después de todo, ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

Antes de darse cuenta, habían pasado dos horas, y se acordó de que tenía que llamar a Harry. Él tenía toda la intención de cumplir su promesa, y más sabiendo lo mucho que Harry se preocupaba por él. Incluso si nunca se convirtieran en amantes como a Louis le hubiera gustado, Louis aún se sentía en de duda con Harry por el cuidado que el hombre lobo le brindó todos los días.

Le hubiera gustado llamar, sólo para escuchar la voz de Harry, pero él y el lobo habían decidido que ninguno de ellos podía pasar sus días de trabajo charlando por teléfono. En cambio, él escribió un breve mensaje en su celular y rápidamente lo envió antes de que pudiera sucumbir al impulso de firmarlo con "amor, Louis."

Un minuto más tarde, el teléfono sonó, notificándole que había recibido una respuesta. Louis comprobó el mensaje entrante y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. "Iré a buscarte después del trabajo", decía simplemente.

En verdad, Harry era tan brusco en los mensajes de texto como en la conversación habitual. Pero a pesar de eso, había una dulzura debajo de todo, y Louis podía ver el verdadero afecto detrás de la oferta. "Voy a estar esperando", tecleó de vuelta.

Después de eso, la jornada de trabajo parecía pasar con mayor facilidad. Louis se adentró en los archivos en su ordenador tratando de acostumbrarse a ello. No había trabajado en una empresa grande como esta antes, así que era un poco intimidante, pero Lowell le ayudó a salir, respondiendo a sus preguntas. Al mediodía, estaba empezando lo que supondría este trabajo.

Él estaba profundamente absorto en uno de los archivos que Lowell le había remitido para su revisión cuando oyó pasos acercarse. Miró hacia arriba, un saludo listo en sus labios. Las palabras se congelaron en su garganta cuando una figura familiar se puso de pie frente a él.

— ¿Louis? ¿Louis Creed? —Preguntó el hombre mientras se acercaba. — ¿Eres tú?

Louis luchó por mantener la compostura, aunque la visión de su primer amor desenterró todos los recuerdos que hubiera preferido olvidar. Will se veía tan guapo como Louis lo recordaba, pero por supuesto, no podía compararse con Harry.

Recordando al hombre lobo lo mantuvo anclado, y Louis logró forzar una sonrisa.

—Lo soy, —respondió. —Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Will. —Él no pudo evitar añadir mordazmente, — ¿O debería decir, señor Jameson?

Will frunció el ceño ante eso, sus ojos marrones estrechándose.

—Will está bien, lo sabes. Compartimos mucho para caer en la formalidad ahora.

¿Estaba el hombre bromeando? ¿Qué esperaba Will? ¿Ser recibido con los brazos abiertos después de haber traicionado a Louis de esa manera?

Louis respiró hondo y se obligó a mantener la calma. A juzgar por el traje caro que Will llevaba, el hombre probablemente tenía una gran posición aquí en la empresa. No sería bueno para Louis perder la calma y poner en peligro el plan de Lowell desde el principio. Había demasiado en juego.

—Fue hace mucho tiempo, —respondió fríamente. —No creo que realmente importe más.

Will no se tomó con gracia la respuesta. En lugar de ello, se apoyó en el escritorio de Louis, invadiendo su espacio personal.

—Dios, ¿qué te ha pasado, Louis? Simplemente has desaparecido. Espera a que tus padres se enteran de que te he encontrado. Dios, casi habían abandonado.

— ¿Por qué les importa en absoluto? —Louis preguntó, incapaz de mantener la incredulidad de su voz.

—Ellos te han estado buscando durante diez años. Todos lo hemos hecho.

Louis miró boquiabierto a Will. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Por qué ellos lo buscarían? ¿Podrían saber acerca de sus poderes de cambiaformas? No, eso no podía ser cierto. Si lo hubieran hecho, probablemente le habían informado también, y el otro hombre no parecía tenerle miedo ni nada de eso.

— ¿Por qué? —Le espetó.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con por qué? —El ceño de Will se profundizó. —Ellos son su familia. Ellos te aman.

Louis resopló.

—Ellos dejaron de amarme cuando se enteraron de que era gay. Estaban disgustados conmigo. Y, oh, espera, tú también lo estabas, incluso si eres tan marica como yo.

Will hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento por lo que pasó, Louis. Era un niño. Tenía miedo de mis padres. En el momento que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya era demasiado tarde. Ya te habías ido.

Louis apartó la mirada de la cara seria de Will.

—Lo que sea. Como he dicho, fue hace mucho tiempo. Somos personas diferentes ahora, y tenemos vidas diferentes. Creo que deberíamos olvidar que alguna vez nos conocimos antes y atenernos a las relaciones profesionales.

—Vamos, Louis. No seas así. ¿No te importa lo que pasó con tus padres? ¿No piensas en ellos nunca?

Louis apretó los puños, odiando el hecho de que Will siquiera se atrevía a hacerle esa pregunta. Sí, pensó en ellos. Incluso recordaba los buenos tiempos, cuando sus padres le habían dado amor, antes de que empezaran a pensar que no era apropiado mostrar a un niño afecto de manera abierta. Pero más que nada, recordó la noche en la que le había empujado hacia la puerta como si fuera un extraño repugnante.

No llegó a pronunciar la réplica mordaz que tenía en su lengua, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Lowell apareció en la puerta.

— ¿Está todo bien, señor Creed? —Lowell preguntó en un tono tranquilo y medido. —Señor Jameson, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo estaba de paso por y vi a Louis aquí, —Will respondió con una amplia sonrisa. —Somos viejos amigos.

— ¿Lo son? —La mirada de Lowell fue a Louis, haciendo que Louis se sintiera inquieto.

Si él lo negaba ahora, él iniciaría una discusión frente a Lowell, algo que podría revelar demasiadas verdades acerca de él.

—Sí, —dijo entre dientes. — ¿Sería posible tomar mi almuerzo ahora, señor? Me gustaría ponerme al día con mi amigo...

Lowell entrecerró los ojos a Will, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro. Cuando vuelvas, ven a verme en mi oficina. Quiero hablar contigo.

Louis murmuró algo agradable luego se levantó de su escritorio. Arrastró a Will hacia la habitación reservada para la recreación del personal.

Afortunadamente, estaba vacío.

—Mira, no quiero que interfieras con mi trabajo, —le dijo a Will. —No tienes idea de lo afortunado que fui al conseguir este trabajo.

—Estas mejor sin él, —Will espetó. —Lowell Kingston es un monstruo.

¿Un monstruo? Esa fue una elección de palabras extraña. Quizás Louis se había equivocado sobre el conocimiento de Will de sus habilidades. Con si corazón acelerado, repitió:

— ¿Un monstruo? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Estuvo involucrado en algún tipo de negocios turbios en otra sucursal de la empresa, —Will respondió. Dio Louis una mirada sospechosa. — ¿No sabes de eso? Pensé que su asistente sería alguien cercano a él.

Se le ocurrió a Louis que el comentario de "pasando por aquí" podría significar que Will había estado espiando a Lowell para ver a quién el hombre lobo había elegido como asistente. Si eso era cierto, entonces podría ser útil para averiguar lo que estaba pasando en la empresa.

Con renovada decisión en su mente, Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Me dieron el trabajo a través de un amigo. Sabía que necesitaba desesperadamente un trabajo, y él me puso en contacto con el señor Kingston. — Soltó un suspiro de irritación. —No tengo ni idea si lo que dices es cierto, pero hasta el momento, ha sido más que amable conmigo, algo que no puedo decir de ti.

—Y estamos de vuelta a eso. —Levantó las manos. — ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Nada, en realidad nada, —respondió Louis.

No era del todo cierto, pero Louis no podía ir exactamente por delante e interrogar a Will sobre un posible complot pasando en la empresa. Tenía que seguir comportándose como antes y lentamente pretender dar a Will la oportunidad de ser su amigo. Por supuesto, tenía que tener cuidado porque de lo contrario, podría empujar al otro hombre lejos.

—Yo sólo quiero centrarme en mi nueva vida ahora, —añadió, —y dejar de pensar en el pasado.

— ¿Podría tal vez tener un lugar en esa nueva vida? —Will sugerido.

Louis se frotó los ojos e hizo todo lo posible para sonar exasperado. —No lo sé. Sólo estoy... sorprendió al verte después de tanto tiempo.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. —Will de pronto sonaba cansado. —Cristo, Louis, pensamos que estabas muerto, o algo peor. No tienes ni idea... Tus padres...

Toda esta mención de sus padres estaba empezando a poner a Louis curioso. —Muy bien. Dime lo que pasó.

—Ellos nunca pensaron que huirías de esa manera. Pensaban que volverías. — Louis debió haber tenido una expresión muy interesante porque Will insistió: —Es verdad. Ellos estaban convencidos de que deseabas regresar, te disculparías, y te convertirías en un niño modelo.

— ¿Superar mi homosexualidad, quieres decir? —Louis lanzó una risa amarga. — Así como tú lo hiciste, supongo. Bueno, sea lo que sea que pensaban, no funcionó de esa manera.

Will lo miró como si quisiera decir algo más, pero de repente, Louis no quería escucharlo.

—Mira. Vamos a dejarlo por ahora. Esta es mi hora de almuerzo, y yo quería tomar un bocadillo.

Por desgracia, había dejado su bolso en la mesa, pero había un dispensador de aperitivos en la habitación. Louis compró una barra de cereal y se lo comió, mientras que Will lo miró en silencio. Louis podría jurar que vio una sonrisa afectuosa en los labios del otro hombre.

—Todavía en tu dieta habitual, ya veo. Juro que comes como un pájaro.

Louis casi se atragantó con su almuerzo frugal. Miró a Will, pero no podía ver ninguna señal de que el hombre supiera lo cerca que estaba de la verdad.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy tratando de mantener mi figura.

—Oh, cariño, no necesitas ponerte a dieta, —Will prácticamente ronroneó. —Eres tan guapo como siempre.

Antes de Louis pudiera responder a eso, Will lo empujó contra el dispensador de aperitivos, amurallándolo con sus dos brazos poderosos.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he echado de menos.

Louis empujó contra el pecho de Will. Puede que fuera una paloma, pero aún podía protegerse a sí mismo. Aun así, después de haber invadido su espacio personal, eso desencadenó recuerdos horribles, y Louis preferiría no tener un ataque de pánico si podía evitarlo.

—Es verdad, —respondió. —Retrocede, Will.

— ¿Por qué? —El otro hombre disparó de vuelta. —No me digas que tienes novio.

La imagen de Harry cruzó por la mente de Louis.

—Sí, —respondió de forma automática. —En realidad sí. Tengo un novio, y yo vivo con él.

Ya está. Que haga lo que quiera con eso. Will hizo una mueca, pero lo dejó en libertad. Tomando la oportunidad, Louis se dirigió hacia la puerta, decidiendo que era hora de hacer su escape. Era poco probable que pudiera averiguar algo útil hoy de todos modos.

Will le agarró del brazo, deteniéndolo en seco.

—No estás en problemas, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Will. —Este hombre con el que vives... ¿Es él... te obliga? —La simple pregunta confundió a Louis.

Simplemente no podía imaginar el concepto de Harry lastimándolo.

— ¿Eh? —Preguntó con elocuencia.

—Has dicho que has tenido que hacer algo malo para conseguir este trabajo, —explicó Will. —Este novio tuyo... ¿Es él quien te consiguió el trabajo? No tienes que dejar que nadie te use. Puedo ayudarte.

Louis tiro el brazo del agarre de Will. A pesar de cualquier información que le podría proporcionar, Louis no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el hombre insultara a Harry.

—Que te jodan. No necesito tu ayuda.

Él salió de la sala de recreo, echando humo y absolutamente furioso. ¿Quién se creía el tipo que era? Will había sido el que le había traicionado, y de repente se imaginó a sí mismo siendo el caballero de brillante armadura de Louis. Bueno, Louis no necesitaba eso, no cuando él tenía Harry.

Cuando Louis estaba a medio camino hacia su mesa, su teléfono sonó. Louis fue al cuarto de baño, comprobó los puestos, y cuando resultó que no había nadie más, tomó la llamada.

Era Harry.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó el hombre lobo.

Louis no tenía ni idea de cómo Harry había percibido su situación, y simplemente escuchar la voz de Harry lo calmó.

—Sí... quiero decir, no. Hay alguien que trabaja aquí, un hombre al que conocía de antes. Él y yo solíamos ser amigos, pero nos separamos en malos términos. —Hubo una pausa en el otro lado de la conexión, y Louis deseaba haberle dicho a Harry sobre Will antes.

El hombre lobo probablemente malinterpretara toda la situación ahora. Y era una larga historia de tal manera que Louis no podía explicar exactamente por teléfono en una conversación que tenía lugar en el cuarto de baño de su lugar de trabajo.

—Realmente te extraño en este momento, —dijo en su lugar.

Las palabras rompieron cualquier trance en el que Harry hubiera estado.

—Voy a ir a por ti y hablar con este chico. Le diré que te deje en paz.

La oferta de Harry hizo acelerar el corazón de Louis.

—Gracias, pero no puedo dejar el trabajo temprano en el primer día. Sólo recogerme como establecimos antes.

Harry trabajaba desde las primeras horas de la mañana hasta las seis de la tarde, cuando comenzaba el otro turno. Sin embargo, para hoy, había arreglado para tomar unas horas libres para celebrar el primer día de Louis. O al menos eso dijo. Louis a veces no podía averiguar exactamente lo que levantaba los instintos protectores de Harry, pero justo en ese momento, él era muy feliz por ellos.

—Si estás seguro, —Harry murmuró. —Pero si algo sucede-

—Yo te lo haré saber, —dijo Louis, interrumpiéndolo. —No te preocupes sobre eso. Will es inofensivo. No es más que una plaga con la que no quería tratar en mi primer día. Estaré bien.

—Sí, lo estarás —respondió Harry. —Eres mucho más fuerte que todos, incluyéndome a mí, y mereces saberlo.

Las palabras fueron sorprendentes, pero no debería haberlo sido. Louis sabía que Harry debió haber adivinado, al menos, parte de su pasado. El hombre lobo muchas veces se había despertado por las pesadillas de Louis, e incluso si no hubiera preguntado, no se necesitaba ser un genio para ver que Louis tuvo malas experiencias en el pasado.

Por una vez, Louis no sabía qué decir. Más que nada, le habría gustado poder estar en los brazos de Harry. Deseó poder besar Harry con todo el amor que tenía en su corazón.

—Te veré más tarde, Louis, —dijo Harry. —Adiós.

—Adiós, —susurró Louis.

El tono de llamada sonó en su oído, y sólo entonces, Louis se atrevió a decirlo.

—Te amo.


	5. Capítulo 3

El día parecía no acabar nunca. Desde su conversación con Louis en el almuerzo, Harry se sentía como que estaba perdiendo poco a poco su mente. Un hombre del pasado de Louis. Un amigo, Louis había dicho, pero Harry había sentido había habido un vínculo más profundo allí. La familiaridad con la que Louis dijo el nombre: el del famoso hombre Will—sugirió el hecho de que habían sido amantes.

Louis nunca le había dicho a Harry lo que había pasado y por qué seguía teniendo esas pesadillas horribles. A partir de retazos que Harry se habían reunido durante todo el tiempo que había vivido con la paloma, había descubierto Louis había vivido por su cuenta durante los últimos diez años, más o menos. Esto quería decir que Will fue un novio adolescente, quizá un primer amor.

¿Cómo podría Harry siquiera aspirar a compararse con eso?

Dejó el trabajo de un humor negro, y sabía que no se imaginaba las expresiones de alivio en los rostros de sus compañeros de trabajo. Era generalmente callado y todo lo mantenía para sí mismo, pero hoy había sido positivamente gruñón. Todo el mundo, incluido él mismo, se alegró de que tenía las últimas horas libres.

Finalmente, condujo hacia el lugar de trabajo de Louis, la ira y, sí, los celos hacían que su temperamento explotara cuando los coches o peatones se pusieron en su camino. Por fin, llegó a su destino.

Mientras aparcaba, miró en el edificio que albergaba esta rama de Gilpin e hijos y se preguntó qué en el mundo su CEO estaba tramando. Había algo muy sospechoso aquí, y Harry habría dado su testículo derecho por mantener Louis fuera de eso. Pero la paloma podría ser muy terca cuando quería, y si Harry había insistido en su negativa en permitirle trabajar ahí, habría hecho más daño que bien.

Suspirando, Harry salió de su coche y se apoyó en el para esperar a su paloma. Su mente inmediatamente volvió a la conversación anterior.

Louis no parecía diferente, pero entonces no era lo que había dicho la semana anterior. ¿Louis realmente lo dejaría? Cristo, ¿cómo podría aguantar Harry si la paloma decidiera reunirse con su amor del pasado?

Harry había estado haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su relación estrictamente de amistad. A veces, era muy duro. Él no había estado preparado por los sentimientos que Louis despertó en su interior. Como muchos de sus amigos, él mismo era un huérfano, uno de los primeros que habían sido criados en el orfanato. Había dejado la ciudad cuando era obvio que no estaba envejeciendo. Mientras Doc y Ford podrían evitar eso, para Harry, era demasiado difícil crear una nueva identidad sólo para seguir adelante con su vida.

Oh, en cierto modo, había perdido de vista a los demás, los que pertenecían a la manada, por así decirlo. Pero se había acostumbrado a su estilo de vida solitaria, y le había servido bien, al menos hasta que Louis había venido a sacudir su mundo. Hasta este día, Harry recordaba cada momento de la noche del arresto de Lowell, y no por cualquier particular afecto que sentía por el hombre. No, esa noche, Raven había arrastrado a Harry y Louis a un club y vestido a Louis en el conjunto más pecaminoso que el hombre había visto.

Se movió contra el coche, su polla empujando de repente el material de sus pantalones mientras recordaba cómo de magnífico Louis se había visto con la ropa de Raven. Honestamente no sabía si hubiera podido controlar sus impulsos si el desastre no hubiera golpeado pocas horas más tarde. Pero ni siquiera las revelaciones de las últimas semanas podrían poner freno a su necesidad de Louis.

Era sólo que Louis era tan dulce y tan frágil. Harry pensó que si él tocaba a Louis, el hombre seguramente se romperá. A veces lo vio, el miedo a ser tocado, cuando Harry se rindió a sus impulsos y abrazó a la paloma. Por lo general, Louis se relajó en sus brazos, pero Harry sabía que un abrazo era muy diferente a la intimidad. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, ya que le preocupaba que si se acerca a Louis con una relación en mente asustaría a la paloma.

Por fin, el objeto de los pensamientos y las fantasías de Harry apareció desde el edificio. Harry vio una sonrisa aparecer en el rostro de Louis cuando la paloma lo vio. Quizás él estaba preocupado por nada. Louis se preocupaba claramente por él. Harry debía dejar de ser tan cobarde y decirle a la paloma como se sentía.

Esos pensamientos se disiparon en una nube de ira y celos cuando otro hombre salió del edificio, interceptando a Louis. Era guapo, su traje caro claramente delineando su cuerpo musculoso y su andar seguro, casi arrogante.

—Espera, Louis, —dijo. —Tenemos que hablar.

—Podemos hablar mañana, Will, —Louis respondió sin mirar atrás. —Es tarde, y yo quiero ir a casa.

Will robó una mirada hacia Harry, obviamente creyendo que Harry no podía oírlos desde esta distancia.

—Ese es tu novio. Tienes que estar bromeando, Louis. Necesitas a alguien con más clase, alguien que te trate con cuidado. —A pesar de su fachada de amabilidad, agarró la muñeca de Louis y detuvo a la paloma con notable violencia. —Detente, por favor. Te voy a comprar la cena. Puedes dormir en mi casa. Será como en los viejos tiempos.

Furia viciosa asalto a Harry y su bestia rugió dentro de él, lista para atacar. Él podría haber cambiado en ese mismo momento, excepto que Louis se apresuró a extraer su brazo del agarre de Will.

—Gracias, pero no gracias.

Con eso, Louis se dirigió hacia Harry de nuevo. Harry se reunió con él a la mitad y no pudo contenerse de abrazar a la paloma. Deseaba desesperadamente poder bañar cada pulgada de bello cuerpo de Louis con besos, pero se contuvo. Todavía tenía que tratar con Will, por no hablar de que si le decía a Louis cómo se sentía, no sería de esta manera.

Para su crédito, Will no parecía ni un poco intimidado. Él caminó hacia el lado de Harry y Louis, mirando furioso.

—Lo entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? —Le dijo a Louis. —Estás enojado conmigo. Pero no tienes que ir con este tipo sólo para fastidiarme.

Louis brevemente se separó del abrazo de Harry y respondió:

—Deja de estar tan lleno de ti mismo. Mi relación con Harry no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Infiernos que no. —Will respiró hondo y cogió a Louis nuevo. —Yo no voy a dejarte ir otra vez.

Harry cambió su opinión sobre el otro hombre. Will era claramente un culo arrogante autosuficiente que no tenía en cuenta las opiniones de los demás. No temía a Harry porque se creía por encima de cualquier cosa que Harry pudiera hacer. Se creía por encima de Harry, y punto.

Bueno, Harry le demostraría que en el mundo real, las cosas no funcionaban como mamá y papá le habían enseñado. Siempre había peces más grandes en el estanque, y parecía que Will no recibía una llamada de atención desde hace tiempo.

Harry atrapó el brazo de Will antes de que el otro hombre pudiera tocar a Louis.

—Escúchame, —dijo, apretando en la muñeca de Will. —No sé lo que eres para Louis, y no me importa. Louis me pertenece a mí, ahora, y será mejor que mantengas las manos quietas si no quieres despertar sin ellas. ¿Lo has entendido? —Consciente de la seguridad del edificio, Harry soltó a Will y lo empujó hacia atrás. —Puedo ser un musculitos cabeza-hueca, pero sé cómo proteger lo que es mío.

Le besó en la frente a Louis y le susurró:

—Vamos, bebe. Es tiempo de ir a casa.

Ambos se metieron en el coche, con Harry tomando el asiento del conductor y Louis en silencio se sentó a su lado.

En el espejo retrovisor, Harry vio a Will impotente echando humo en el estacionamiento. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, él se marchó, dejando al otro hombre allí. Una vez que estuvieron lejos del edificio, sin embargo, el silencio de repente parecía tenso.

Harry revisó lo que había dicho, maldiciéndose por permitir que Will llegara a él. Sólo Dios sabía cómo iba a salir esta situación ahora. Antes de que pudiera pensar en una solución, su paloma habló por fin.

— ¿Querías decir eso? —Louis preguntó en voz baja. —¿Lo que dijiste?

Harry apenas consiguió reprimir un gemido. En el calor del momento, sus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a Louis habían estallado, aunque no tan elocuente como a Harry le hubiera gustado. Ni siquiera quería saber cómo debió haberle sonado a su bello Louis. Por mucho que Harry lamentó admitirlo, Will tenía razón en algo. Louis necesitaba a alguien que pudiera ser amable con él, no a un gigante como Harry.

No había nada que hacer ahora. No podía mentir y fingir que nada de esto hubiera pasado. Ya había estado escondiendo lo que sentía por demasiado tiempo, pero el engaño deliberado dañaría su relación, tal vez sin posibilidad de reparación.

Harry tuvo la sensación de que Louis le había mentido antes, y él se negó a hacerlo.

—Yo quise decir eso, —respondió. —Lo siento si te hace sentir incómodo, pero no puedo evitarlo. 

Por unos momentos, Louis no respondió.

Harry robó un vistazo a él y vio al hermoso tembloroso paloma. Su corazón se cayó, pero trató de controlarse a sí mismo, ordenar sus propias emociones y encontrar las de Louis. Siempre había sido capaz de sentir los sentimientos de Louis, hasta cierto punto, y fue por lo que había estado tan afectado por la consternación de la paloma ese mismo día.

Al mismo tiempo, esa capacidad solamente arañaba la superficie de la psique de Louis. Harry generalmente podía decir si algo estaba molestando a Louis ya que de repente tenía un exigente sentimiento de maldad en la parte posterior de su cráneo. Pero no podía distinguir entre las emociones más complejas, y Louis era todo menos poco complejo.

Se volvió hacia su paloma y abrió la boca, sin saber lo que incluso quería decir. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, Louis de repente llegó a él, matando cualquier posible intento de expresión.

Louis aplastó sus bocas, tan duro y tan de la nada que Harry casi perdió el control del coche. Mientras se besaban se dio cuenta de que no era el mejor y espectacular beso de la existencia. Louis, claramente, no tenía experiencia, y no sabía qué hacer más allá de presionar sus labios. Había sido, obviamente, un impulso, ya que rápidamente se retiró, con la cara roja como un tomate.

Harry estabilizó el vehículo, con el corazón acelerado mientras procesaba lo que Louis había hecho. Louis podría no tener una técnica brillante besando, pero sólo su tacto y la sensación de sus labios suaves contra los de Harry, hicieron que Harry se pusiera tan duro que le dolía.

—Está bien, así que parece que tenemos que hablar, —le dijo al joven.

Louis estaba inquieto y se veía aprensivo, pero asintió con la cabeza. Harry esperaba estar leyendo a Louis bien y pensó que debía ser miedo al rechazo.

Después de asegurarse de que no causaría ningún accidente, Harry tomó la paloma y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

—Está bien bebe. No estoy enfadado. De hecho, yo no podría estar más feliz.

En más de un sentido, pensó mientras se ajustaba a sí mismo en sus pantalones. El diablillo dulce debió haber notado el movimiento porque sus ojos se abrieron antes de que sus labios se torcieran en una sonrisa.

—Supongo que debería haber probado esto antes, ¿eh?

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Él se echó a reír.

—Supongo que los dos deberíamos haberlo hecho.

Cayeron en silencio después de eso, tan confortable que Harry solamente había sido capaz de compartirlo con Louis. Era tan familiar que el cambio en los dos casi parecía un sueño. Pero la excitación de Harry no se podía negar, y su bestia sintió que se estaba haciendo eco en Louis.

Su polla palpitaba simplemente cuando pensaba en lo que estaba por venir. Porque sin duda, ese beso fue sólo un preludio de algo mucho más intenso, algo que ambos habían estado esperando desde el momento en que se conocieron. Teniendo en cuenta cuánto tiempo Harry había escondido sus sentimientos por Louis, no fue ninguna sorpresa que se había quedado sin paciencia.

El viaje de regreso al apartamento pareció tomar una eternidad, aunque por una vez, Harry podía apreciar la sugerencia de su paloma de mudarse con Wallace. Este apartamento estaba mucho más cercana de la empresa que el que Harry y Louis habían compartido antes.

Harry aparcó el coche, y rápidamente salió. Urgencia se disparó a través de él mientras observaba a Louis en movimiento, y apenas logró contenerse simplemente de cargar a Louis sobre sus hombros y subir corriendo las escaleras con él.

En el momento en el que por fin llegaron al apartamento, Harry pensado que tendría marcas de cremallera permanente sobre su polla. En el lado positivo, el lugar estaba tranquilo, por lo que sus compañeros de piso estaban probablemente fuera.

—Deben estar fuera por algún trabajo, —dijo Louis.

Wallace era un detective privado, y en estos días, su amante, Blue, le ayudaba.

— ¿No es eso tener suerte? —Harry murmuró. Después de asegurarse de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, Harry, finalmente se rindió a sus impulsos y tomó a Louis en sus brazos. —Dime que deseas esto, —susurró contra los labios de su paloma.

—Oh, Dios, sí, Harry, —Louis prácticamente gimió. —Lo quiero que tan mal. Por favor tócame.

Las palabras rompieron el dique que mantenía la pasión de Harry en la bahía. Sin un segundo de vacilación, él presionó su boca en la de Louis. Esta vez, él tomó el mando del momento, lamiendo través de la costura de los labios de Louis y exigiendo la entrada.

Louis se quedó sin aliento, y Harry se aprovechó de ello para meter la lengua dentro de la caverna húmeda. Él saqueó la boca de Louis, saboreando a su dulce paloma, ávido del sabor de Louis.

Negándose a romper el beso ni por un momento, Harry caminó con Louis a la habitación que compartían. Por lo general, Harry dormía en el suelo o en el sofá de la sala, sin querer imponerse a la privacidad de Louis. Fue un acuerdo al que habían llegado a duras penas y a insistencia de Harry ya que Louis se sentía incómodo con hacerle eso a Harry.

Pero ahora, esto por fin iba a cambiar. Ahora, ellos por fin compartirían una cama. Más importante aún, compartirían sus cuerpos entre sí.

Harry empujó Louis en la cama, y la paloma cayó, rebotando un poco en el colchón. Él se quedó mirando a Harry, su expresión aturdida y casi perdida. Parecía un ángel libertino, su inocencia y el nerviosismo seguían brillando en esos hermosos ojos negros. Pero al mismo tiempo, había entrega, necesidad, y anticipación.

El corazón de Harry simplemente se derritió, y se preguntó qué había hecho para merecer esa confianza. Mentalmente le puso la correa a su bestia, y Harry bajó su cuerpo sobre Louis. Él podría tener los impulsos de un animal, pero con Louis, sería tan suave como la paloma se merecía.

Esta vez, cuando sus labios se encontraron, el beso fue tierno, casi perezoso, completamente tranquilo. Sí, habían esperado mucho tiempo para esto, pero no había ninguna razón para acelerar el ritmo y arruinarlo todo. No, esto tenía que ser especial porque Louis era especial para Harry.

De hecho, Harry sospecha que Louis era su compañero, como Blue era para Wallace y Raven para Lowell.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, parecía tonto que hubiera dudado de sí mismo y permitió que sus dudas los mantuvieran separados. Pero no iba a cometer el mismo error otra vez. En su lugar, mientras saboreaba la boca de Louis, Harry comenzó a trabajar en desnudar a su paloma.

Louis se veía hermoso en su traje de trabajo, pero Harry necesitaba piel.

Louis le ayudó, y entre los esfuerzos de los dos, se las arreglaron para quitar la chaqueta. Harry la arrojó sobre una silla cercana y luego pasó a la camisa de vestir. Con cada botón se deshizo, expuso más del delicioso cuerpo de Louis. Él no pudo evitar quitar los labios de los de Louis, decidiendo que tenía que probar el resto de su dulce paloma.

Una vez que la camisa estaba fuera, Harry presionó besos de mariposa en cada pulgada de piel a la que pudiera llegar, cartografiando el resto con los dedos, ávidos de sentir, tocar, conocer. Se detuvo sobre los pezones de Louis y no pudo resistirse a chupar las diminutas protuberancias.

Louis se arqueó debajo de él, jadeando su nombre, y Harry sonrió mientras jugaba con los pequeños trozos de carne. Oh, sí, tomando las cosas con calma con Louis definitivamente tenía sus ventajas.

Su palomita era tan sensible. Louis se retorcía ahora, rogaba y suplicaba en un tono sin aliento.

Harry se apiadó de su pronto—a—ser amante y lamió el pecho de Louis hacia su abdomen. Mientras metía la lengua en el ombligo de Louis, llegó a los pantalones de su paloma y rápidamente comenzó a deshacer el cinturón.

Fue en ese momento que Louis se tensó. Harry se detuvo al instante, sintiendo que algo estaba mal.

— ¿Está bien? Si has cambiado de opinión... —Se calló, sabiendo que Louis entendía.

Louis negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no lo he hecho. Solo... tuve una mala experiencia hace mucho tiempo.

La ira lo asaltó ante la sola idea de que alguien obligara en su paloma.

— ¿Will? —Se las arregló para preguntar.

—No. —La manzana de Adán de Louis se balanceaba, y él miró hacia otro lado, como si no pudiera encontrarse con la mirada de Harry. —Otro hombre. Yo-

Al ver lo difícil que era para Louis explicar, Harry lo cortó con un ligero beso.

—No tienes que decir lo que no quieres, bebé, —él susurró cuando él se separó. — Relájate. Yo me ocuparé de ti.

Louis asintió, aunque todavía parecía tenso. Su pene, que había estado duro como piedra por el juego previo, se había vuelto blando, algo que no parecía alentador. Pero Harry sabía que no podía parar, no ahora, no si quería un futuro con Louis. Claramente, Louis tenía muchos demonios que lo rondaban, pero era trabajo de Harry hacerlos desaparecer.

Comenzó deshaciendo lentamente el cinturón de Louis, manteniendo cada uno de sus movimientos cuidadosos, para no asustar a Louis. Su paloma comenzó a relajarse de nuevo, y Harry marcó eso como un progreso. Una vez que la cinta estaba fuera, Harry retiró los zapatos de Louis, dando tiempo a dulce compañero para acostumbrarse al proceso.

Finalmente, llegó a los pantalones de nuevo. Esta vez, cuando empezó a eliminarlos, Louis fue con él, moviendo el culo para ayudar. Por último, Louis se quedó en ropa interior, calzoncillos blancos simples que hacían hincapié en la línea de la polla de Louis.

Harry se dio cuenta con satisfacción que su palomita se había endurecido de nuevo, y se lamió los labios mientras quitaba la prenda final que se interponía entre él y la desnudez de Louis.

—Eres tan hermoso, —Harry no pudo evitar decir.

Louis le dio una sonrisa trémula.

—Tócame, Harry. Hazme olvidar.

Uno de estos días, Harry haría que Louis le diga exactamente de lo que él estaba huyendo. Pero no sería ahora. No, ahora Harry quitaría toda la aprehensión de Louis y amarlo como se merecía. 

Con esto en mente, Harry se entregó a otro breve beso, sonriendo contra los labios de Louis cuando la paloma se relajó contra él. No prolongo el beso sin embargo. Por mucho que le gustaba esto, necesitaba algo más. Ambos lo hacían. C

uando se separaron, Harry bajó su boca sobre la polla dura de Louis y la llevó profundo a su garganta de un solo golpe. El cuerpo de Louis se puso rígido, pero esta vez, no fue por el miedo. Harry agarró la cadera de Louis, por si acaso Louis entrara en pánico de nuevo, y comenzó una lenta tortura a de la polla de su paloma.

Él asintió con la cabeza arriba y abajo de la polla de Louis, deleitándose con el sabor salado—dulce del pre—semen que filtraba desde la ranura. La polla de Louis era hermosa, al igual que su dueño, y para Harry, el tacto de la carne llena de sangre deslizándose sobre su lengua era enloquecedor. Sus papilas gustativas estaban en el cielo, el sabor de Louis era aún más fuerte ahí. Y luego estaba el olor de su compañero, que lo rodeaba en una nube de pasión masculina.

La bestia de Harry se levantó dentro de él, una vez más, exigiéndole reclamar lo que le pertenecía. Harry la tranquilizó con la promesa de que vendría, todo a su tiempo. No podía apresuró a Louis. Su amante era más importante ahora.

Poco a poco, los gritos de Louis subieron de volumen, cada vez más incoherente.

Por fin, Harry procedió a la siguiente etapa de reclamar a Louis. Él soltó la polla de Louis y buscó en la mesita de noche. Desde que compartía una habitación con Louis, no podía mantener el lubricante a la vista, por lo que lo estaba escondiendo en un estante inferior. Aun así, Harry lo recuperó con facilidad razonable y volvió a su compañero tembloroso.

Louis le dio a Harry una mirada llena de necesidad y separó las piernas. Puede que fuera inocente, pero, evidentemente, sabía cómo funcionaba. En cierto modo, eso alivió a Harry, porque a veces, se había preocupado por tomar ventaja de la falta de experiencia de Louis. Mirando a su magnífico compañero, Harry se dio cuenta, quizás por primera vez, cuánto Louis significaba para él. N

o era sólo el deseo carnal. Era amor, amor por todo lo que Louis había traído a su vida y la belleza del alma de Louis. Ahuecando la mejilla de Louis, susurró:

—No es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión.

Louis lanzó una risa trémula.

— ¿Bromeas? Esa es la última cosa que quiero.

Harry asintió y se volvió para desnudarse. Había algo increíblemente poderoso sobre él siguiendo vestido mientras Louis estaba desnudo, pero ahora su ropa sólo estaba en el camino.

No fue tan cuidadoso con su propia ropa como lo había sido con la de Louis, pero todo tenía un límite, incluyendo la paciencia de Harry.

Tan pronto como él estuvo desnudo, Harry regresó al lado de Louis y su actividad anterior. Louis lo alcanzó, pero Harry lo empujó hacia abajo y tomó la polla de Louis en la boca. En verdad, él no se cansaba de degustar a Louis de esa. Prácticamente podía sentir el placer de Louis dentro de la paloma, los grititos dulces como una droga para él.

Esta vez, dijo algo más, algo que hizo que la polla de Harry latiera con necesidad salvaje.

—Dios, Harry, ¡jodeme!

¿Cómo podía negarle Harry? Era lo que quería, también, lo que necesitaba desesperadamente. Incluso mientras ahuecaba sus mejillas, chupando a Louis con todo lo que tenía, abrió el tubo de lubricante y roció una cantidad generosa en sus dedos. Frotó un dígito mojado contra la apertura de Louis y poco a poco entró, buscando ese lugar especial que haría a Louis volar.

Se tomó su tiempo, y sólo cuando Louis no se tensó Harry se atrevió a añadir un segundo dedo. Louis empujó contra los dígitos invasoras, su pasaje apretando tan fuerte que Harry sólo podían imaginar lo que sería sentirlo alrededor de su pene. Alentado por la respuesta, él hizo tijera con sus dedos dentro de Louis, doblándolos hasta que encontró la próstata de su compañero.

Louis arqueó la espalda y alzó la voz, salvaje. La aprehensión de la paloma parecía haberse derretido por completo en el calor del deseo. Harry ya no podía sentir ningún temor viniendo de él, sólo necesidad, y sí, confusión. Claramente, Louis no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de sensaciones, lo que hizo aún más importante para Harry tomar las cosas con calma.

Por ahora, la voz de Louis se había disuelto en una letanía de: "jodeme, jodeme, jodeme" salpicada con el nombre de Harry, una y otra vez. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más duro para Harry resistir la tentación de hacer precisamente eso, con duro siendo la palabra clave. Harry pensaba que podría tener un caso permanente de bolas azules si no llegaba a joder a Louis pronto. Aun así, no se apresuró, eligiendo añadir un tercer dedo dentro de Louis en su lugar.

Empezó a chupar la polla de Louis aún más duro y luego tomó la polla de la paloma profundamente en la garganta y tragó saliva alrededor de la cabeza. Con un grito ahogado, Louis llegó, y Harry casi encontró su clímax por el sabor de la pasión de Louis. Lo único que lo detuvo fue su necesidad de estar dentro de su amante cuando él se corriera. Él bebió hasta la última gota y libero la todavía medio dura polla de Louis de su boca.

Louis lo miró, con los ojos vidriosos por las secuelas del placer. Harry nunca había visto un espectáculo más hermoso de su vida. Sabiendo que el cuerpo de Louis estaba relajado ahora debido al orgasmo, Harry levantó las piernas de su pareja sobre sus hombros.

No necesitaban protección ya que la pareja sexual más común de Harry era su propia mano y Louis era claramente virgen. Además, el S.E.X. en sus genes se había asegurado de que no se contagiarían la mayoría de las enfermedades. Harry recubrió su polla con una generosa cantidad de lubricante y apretó su polla contra agujero aleteando de Louis.

Poco a poco, empujó en el interior de su compañero, a la vez que sostenía la mirada de Louis, estudiando a la paloma en busca de signos de dolor.

Louis se aferró a sus hombros y soltó un pequeño sonido que parecía un cruce entre un gemido y un suspiro. Había tanta emoción escrita en sus ojos, en su bello rostro expresivo. En ese momento, Louis era un libro abierto para Harry, y las cosas que leía no lo humillaron.

Louis estaba tan apretado que tomó un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no empujar de forma violenta como su cuerpo exigía. En cambio, él se deslizó lentamente, apretando los dientes mientras el terciopelo caliente del pasaje de Louis lo envolvió.

Por último, hasta las bolas profundamente dentro de su compañero, Louis totalmente empalado en su polla. Permaneció inmóvil durante unos momentos, lo que permitió a Louis acostumbrarse a la sensación de ser invadido. Fue la espera más larga de su vida, pero al fin, Louis le sonrió y asintió.

—Estoy bien. Puedes moverte.

Harry casi se perdió en ese mismo momento. Se salió de Louis, y luego se deslizó lentamente. No importa lo que dijo Louis, siempre había que tener cuidado con un virgen. Cuando no había signos de dolor en el rostro de Louis, Harry se permitió aumentar el ritmo. Se salió de Louis y cambió el ángulo, empujando contra el lugar especial de Louis. Si hasta entonces Louis había disfrutado de la mera unión de sus cuerpos, ahora se convirtió en completamente diferente.

Louis empujó contra él, cumpliendo con Harry empuje tras empuje. Ellos se convirtieron en seres de puro placer, el arco de la energía sexual entre ellos, serpenteando sobre su carne. Con cada pulsación, Harry comenzó a perderse más y más, hasta que su decisión de permanecer en control se disipó en el calor de la pasión. Louis era demasiado hermoso, con el pelo rubio blanco aferrándose a la frente sudorosa, sus gruesos labios hinchados por los besos de Harry, y su corazón latiendo al ritmo del de Harry.

Una y otra vez, Harry empujó su polla dentro de Louis, cada vez más duro que antes. Un impulso, casi una locura se apoderó de él, el deseo de enterrarse tan profundamente que no se separarían nunca. La cama crujió en protesta por los abusos, y el ruido añadido a la sinfonía de placer subiendo alrededor de ellos.

Gruñidos, gemidos, suspiros y jadeos, y el sonido distintivo de bofetadas carne contra carne rodearon a Harry y Louis, envolviéndolos en un capullo de su propia creación.

En ese momento, sólo ellos dos existían, obligados por sus cuerpos y sus almas.

En un acontecimiento extraño, sintió sus colmillos alargándose, y un nuevo impulso se apoderó de él, las ganas de hundir sus colmillos en la garganta de Louis.

Como si lo sintiera, Louis inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de sumisión. Harry no pudo resistirse. Hundió sus dientes en la carne tentadora, su lobo aullando de satisfacción cuando la sangre dulce llenó la boca.

Varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. Harry sintió que algo cambio dentro de él, como si esa parte que había mantenido reservada para Louis solo, fue repentinamente abierta. Todos sus barreras agrietadas, y fue invadido por la ola más fuerte de emoción que jamás había experimentado. Lo más impresionante fue que no todos le pertenecían a él. Un extraño vínculo se asentó en su lugar, y Harry podía sentir lo que Louis sentía, pero no como antes. No, era tan intenso que Harry ni siquiera podía distinguir sus propios pensamientos de los de Louis.

No podía decir dónde terminaba Louis y él comenzaba. La belleza del momento se mezclaba con el éxtasis carnal puro, ya que ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

El orgasmo fue tan poderoso que por un momento, Harry en realidad perdió el conocimiento y se hizo uno con el torbellino de emoción que llenaba su interior. Afortunadamente, se recuperó justo a tiempo para evitar caerse encima de Louis y aplastar a la paloma bajo su mayor volumen. 

En su lugar, se desplomó al lado de su compañera, su mente invadida por las implicaciones de lo que había sucedido. Él siempre se había sentido cerca de Louis, poco común, pero esto, esto era tan especial que Harry no tenía palabras para expresarlo.

—Lo sé, —dijo Louis. —Siento lo mismo.

Oír la voz de Louis en su mente no sorprendió a Harry tanto como debería haberlo hecho. Él ya se sentía uno con Louis, y él sabía que sus amigos compartían un vínculo similar con sus compañeros. Le dio un breve beso a los labios de Louis, saboreando el amor y el agotamiento en sus labios.

—Descansa, —le envió a su compañero. —Ahora estás a salvo.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Louis comenzaron a cerrarse.

—Te amo, Harry—susurró en la mente de Harry.

Harry le sonrió a su bello compañero.

—Yo también te amo pequeño. Yo también te amo.


	6. Capítulo 4

— ¿Así que crees que puedes usar a Will para averiguar lo que está pasando en la empresa? —Harry frunció el ceño. —No me gusta, bebé. Es muy peligroso.

Louis añadió una pizca de pimienta en la olla en la estufa y le sonrió a Harry.

—Sabíamos que iba a ser peligroso cuando acepté oferta de trabajo de Lowell. Esto no es nada. Will no me puede hacer daño.

—Él te hizo daño una vez, —Harry no pudo dejar de responder. La sonrisa de Louis cayó, y Harry de inmediato lamentó haber sacado el tema.

No deberían siquiera estar hablando de otra cosa que de su relación. Este era un día especial, el día de su apareamiento, y no debería ser manchado por los problemas del día a día. Aun así, a pesar de este conocimiento, no pudo evitar una oleada de ira cuando la imagen de un Will más joven de aspecto cruzó por la mente de Louis.

Fue breve, una presentación de diapositivas errática que no tenía mucho sentido, algunas imágenes mostrando un Will feliz y coqueto, mientras que otras lo hacían parecer frío y distante.

Sin siquiera tener que preguntar, Harry sabía lo que había sucedido.

—Él no te merecía, bebé, —le dijo a Louis. —Él no sabía cómo tratarte correctamente.

Louis suspiró, el sonido melancólico y triste.

—Es difícil procesar que lo veré siempre por ahí. Quiero decir... Yo no lo amo más. Ese afecto es una parte de mi pasado. Pero sigue siendo duro. —Louis se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a la olla hirviendo. —Sabes, mi madre me enseñó a cocinar este guiso.

El cambio de tema podría parecer sorprendente, pero Harry había sentido otra cosa que pesaba en la mente de Louis. Se dio cuenta ahora que Louis había sido expulsado por sus padres, y el hecho de que Will habia abierto heridas viejas le tenía cabreado.

Louis se merecía algo mejor.

— ¿Crees realmente que te han estado buscando? —Le preguntó a su compañero.

—No lo sé. —Louis se mordió el labio y miró como se cocían los alimentos como si se tratara de repente de la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—Lo que me dijo... Yo simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Quiero decir, yo no les debo nada, pero aún sin mis padres.

—Si quieres, podemos ir a verlos, —Harry ofreció. Louis se volvió hacia él, con los ojos llenos de temor y esperanza.

— ¿Harías eso por mí?

Harry no pudo resistir robar un breve beso de los labios tentadores de Louis.

—Hay muy poco que no haría por ti. —De hecho, él probablemente haría todo lo que Louis le pidiera. Era masilla en las manos de su paloma.

—Gracias, —Louis susurró en su mente. —Creo que contigo a mi lado, en realidad sería capaz de hacerlo.

Entró en los brazos de Harry, moldeando sus cuerpos juntos. La pasión se desbordó dentro de Harry, y él tuvo la tentación de simplemente tomar a Louis en sus brazos y lanzarse de nuevo a su dormitorio. Por desgracia, su momento de intimidad fue interrumpido cuando sintieron acercarse a dos presencias familiares.

Ellos rompieron el abrazo con suspiros gemelas de pesar. Compartir el apartamento tenía sus ventajas, pero ahora que querían estar solos, también tenía sus desventajas. Desde que no eran muy formales, no se molestaron en responder a sus compañeros de piso en la puerta. En cambio, esperaron, Louis ocupándose con la comida mientras Harry simplemente lo observaba.

—Huelo a comida casera, —Wallace gritó desde el pasillo. — ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

Entró en la cocina y se congeló en seco, parpadeando a Harry y Louis como si hubiera visto algo extraño allí. El levantó las manos y se rió.

— ¡Finalmente! Estaba empezando a pensar que nunca sacarías la cabeza de tu culo.

Blue entró en la cocina detrás de su compañero y sonrió.

—Creo que las felicitaciones están a la orden, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió en silencio, mientras Louis explicó:

—Nos apareamos hoy.

Blue se abalanzó sobre Louis, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sus alas azules brillantes estallaron de su espalda, agitándose con entusiasmo.

—Oh, estoy tan feliz por ti.

Normalmente, a Harry no le gustaba ver a nadie más que a sí mismo tocando a Louis, pero era difícil estar molesto con Blue. Como Louis, la mariposa tenía una dulzura inherente que mantuvo a Harry de ser demasiado duro con él. Harry hizo una nota mental para consultar a Wallace sobre cómo se enfrentó a su frágil compañero. Después de todo, ¿quién podría ser más delicado que una mariposa? Tal vez otro hombre lobo tenía un buen consejo para él. Él revisó este plan cuando Wallace golpeó su hombro y sonrió.

—Bueno, vosotros dos me han costado un dineral. ¿Quién ganó la apuesta de todos modos?

Por unos momentos, Blue pareció considerar la pregunta.

—Creo que debe estar entre Ford y Onyx.

Harry quedó asombrado con los dos cambiaformas.

— ¿Teníais una apuesta sobre nosotros?

—Fuimos sólo Raven, Lowell, y nosotros, primero, —explicó Wallace. —Entonces, averiguaron en el orfanato, y todo el mundo quería entrar.

Harry negó con la cabeza por la incredulidad. Incluso Onyx, la pantera negra que habían conocido en el proceso de encontrar a Lowell, al parecer se había metido en el ajo. Fue pasmoso, pero Harry suponía que no podía culparlos. Harry podría aceptar un poco de apuestas excéntricas hoy en día, siempre y cuando no molestaba a Louis.

—Ellos se preocupan por nosotros, —dijo Louis a través de su enlace, su alegría que invadiendo el corazón de Harry como una ola. —Ellos están felices por nosotros.

De hecho, lo estaban, y Harry se maravilló ante el cambio en su vida. Hace unos meses, había vivido solo en su cabaña, sin saber qué se estaba perdiendo. Louis había traído sentimientos y luz en su vida, y por eso, Harry nunca dejaría de dar las gracias a su paloma. Tristemente, la conversación anterior había traído a la mente cuantas cosas estaban las entre ellos dos y la felicidad.

Harry no se sorprendió cuando Louis tomó aire y de repente dijo:

—Wallace, necesito un favor.

—Claro, —respondió el hombre lobo. —Si puedo ayudar, me encantaría. ¿Qué es?

Louis se removió, obviamente incómodo con lo que iba a decir. Él se liberó de los brazos de Blue y vino al lado de Harry. Harry tomó su mano y la besó.

—No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, —dijo Harry través de su vínculo.

—Lo sé, —respondió Louis. —Pero hubo un momento en que lo sentí realmente cerca de mi corazón. No puedo olvidar eso.

Se volvió hacia los otros dos cambiaformas. Tanto Wallace como Blue se mostraron sorprendidos por el cambio en el comportamiento de Louis, pero Louis no se desanimó.

—Hoy, cuando fui a trabajar, me encontré con mi primer novio. William Jameson. Me dijo que mis padres han estado buscándome, pero yo realmente no sé qué creer. ¿Podrías tal vez mirarlo, discretamente? Sólo quiero saber si es verdad o no.

—Por supuesto que puedo investigar eso para ti, —respondió Wallace. —Vas a tener que darme algunos detalles, sin embargo.

Claramente, el otro hombre lobo era consciente de que Louis tenía un pasado del que no le gustaba hablar. En verdad, el propio Harry hubiera preferido dejar las cosas como estaban, pero esto era acerca de los padres de Louis, y que tendría que ser la elección de Louis.

—Entiendo, —dijo Louis. —Confío en que no vas a compartir lo que te digo con nadie.

Ofreció a Blue una pequeña, débil sonrisa.

—Bueno, nadie excepto Blue. No puedo esperar que mantengas secretos de tu compañero.

—No te preocupes, —dijo Blue, llegando a Louis y tomando la mano de Louis. — No vamos a decir una cosa.

—Pero, Louis, si vas a ponerte en contacto con tu familia, vas a tener que decirle a Ford, —dijo Wallace. —Él siempre está tratando de mantener nuestra existencia fuera del público en general. 

—Lo sé. —Louis lanzó un suspiro cansado.

Tanto Louis como a Harry eran muy conscientes de las implicaciones de una decisión de este tipo, pero apenas podían evitarlo, con Will trabajando para Lowell.

—Ahora siéntense. Es una larga historia, y puedo contarla mientras comemos.

(...)

Louis se quedó mirando el bloque de apartamentos en frente de él y volvió a comprobar la dirección que Wallace le había dado. Parecía ser el lugar adecuado, pero el edificio decrépito no encajaba con la imagen de Louis de sus padres.

Siempre habían sido acomodados, no en exceso, pero lo suficiente como para tener una vida cómoda en un hogar propio. Wallace había dicho a Louis que hace unos años, la familia de Louis parecía haberse topado con dificultades financieras. Habían vendieron la casa en la que Louis había crecido y alquilaron este lugar en lugar. Las discretas averiguaciones de Wallace no revelaron la razón detrás de este cambio, aunque Louis no tenía ninguna duda de que con el tiempo Wallace podría haberlo descubierto.

En cambio, Louis había elegido venir aquí mismo. Una vez más, pensó que esto era algo que tenía que hacer, para conseguir el cierre. Aún podía dar marcha atrás, pero él no lo haría. Podría enfrentar esto. Era el momento de empezar una nueva vida, y el primer paso hacía ello era hacer las paces con su familia. En cierto modo, era de alguna manera furtivo. Sabía que Will les había dicho que le había encontrado, pero se había negado a reunirse o hablar con ellos. Visitarles de la nada les tomaría por sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo, tal vez le daría a Louis la verdad acerca de si sus padres habían cambiado.

— ¿Estás bien, bebé? —Harry preguntó a su lado.

Louis respiró hondo y asintió.

—Estoy bien. Hagámoslo. —Harry lo tomó de la mano, y juntos, entraron en el edificio.

El barrio era tan malo que el bloque no tenía ni siquiera la más mínima seguridad en el frente. Daba miedo, y una vez más, Louis se preguntó qué podría haber determinado sus padres a vivir aquí.

Se estremeció al recordar un momento en que él mismo se había visto obligado a esconderse en esas zonas. A diferencia de sus padres, no había sido capaz de encontrar, incluso este tipo de vivienda, y con el tiempo le había obligado a un curso de acción que había cambiado su vida.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis empujó de vuelta los recuerdos. Tenía que centrarse en el presente. 

La cálida mano de Harry en contra de la suya propia le dio la fuerza que necesitaba para subir las escaleras y no salir corriendo cuando vio la puerta del apartamento de sus padres.

— ¿Estas bien? —Harry preguntó de nuevo.

—En realidad no, —Louis respondió esta vez.

Era probable que Harry lo sintiera, pero al final, lo más importante fue que, a pesar de su aprehensión, Louis aún podía mantenerse firme.

Antes de que pudiera rendirse a la tentación de huir, Louis sonó el timbre.

— ¿Sí? —Una voz femenina preguntó desde el interior. — ¿Quién es?

Louis empezó a temblar en el momento en el que escuchó a su madre hablar. Su propia voz tembló cuando él contestó:

—Louis.

Las cadenas se sacudieron y varios bloqueos hicieron clic, y luego la puerta se abrió.

Lo primero que Louis pensó cuando vio a su madre era que había envejecido. Los diez años que habían pasado desde que la había visto por última vez habían dejado una marca. La cara que Louis recordaba con impecables líneas ahora tenía demasiadas, Louis estaba preocupado. Su cabello también se había vuelto antes de tiempo gris, pero ella era todavía era hermosa.

— ¿Madre? —Preguntó con suavidad, por temor a qué lado de su madre que iba a encontrar. ¿Sería la madre gentil que lo había criado o la que le había dejado de lado a causa de su homosexualidad? Ella dio un paso hacia adelante, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Louis? ¿Eres realmente tú? —Louis asintió sin decir una palabra. Su madre se precipitó hacia delante, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él. —Oh mi bebe. Mi bebé, no puedo creerlo.

Su entusiasmo fue bastante sorprendente, sobre todo desde que se había reunido con ella pensando que ella debía haber sabido de su reaparición por Will. Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, ella añadió:

—Cuando Will nos habló de que te había visto, yo quería ir contigo tan mal. Pero tú no nos quieres. Dios, no nos quieres, y estábamos tan asustados.

Louis lentamente se separó de su abrazo, tratando de procesar el desbordamiento de palabras.

— ¿Asustados? ¿De qué?

—De que ibas a desaparecer de nuevo, —respondió ella, secándose los ojos. — Jesús, Louis. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo hemos estado buscándote?

—Supongo que el tiempo que pasé corriendo lejos de vosotros, —Louis respondió mordazmente. Técnicamente hablando, no habían sido de ellos de quien había estado escondiéndose, pero eso era irrelevante. —No me culpes por lo que pasó.

Ella hizo una mueca, probablemente dándose cuenta de lo que acusadora e injusto que había sonado.

—Está bien. Tú no tienes la culpa. Pero no te quedes allí. Ven, entra.

Ella los acompañó a ambos en el interior, y por primera vez, ella parecía registrar la presencia de Harry. Louis se aprovechó la oportunidad de pasar por lo que sería probablemente la parte más difícil de la reunión.

—Este es mi pareja, Harry Finney, —explicó. No podía decir exactamente que Harry era su compañero desde que era un concepto que los seres humanos normales no podían entender. —Harry, esta es mi madre.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Creed, —dijo Harry cortésmente.

El hielo en su voz fue cuidadosamente disfrazado, y Louis sintió agradecido de que su compañero estaba haciendo el intento de ser cortés con su familia.

—El placer es todo mío, —respondió ella. La respuesta era automática, Louis lo sabía. Hizo una pausa, como si no supiera, luego le dio a Louis una mirada un tanto preocupada. — ¿Tienes un novio? —preguntó.

Louis lanzó un suspiro de exasperación.

—Todavía soy gay, si eso es lo que estás preguntando.

—No es eso, —respondió su madre. Se frotó los ojos, de repente parecía muy vieja y cansada. Su labio inferior temblaba mientras susurraba: —Nos dijeron algunas cosas, cosas malas sobre ti.

Louis estaba ahora preocupado por lo que ella sabía de su pasado y lo que iba a decir.

Antes de que pudiera responder, sintió otra persona acercándose desde fuera. Su madre se apresuró a abrir la puerta, y momentos más tarde, su padre entró. Al igual que la madre de Louis, había envejecido, y se notaba no sólo en su físico, sino también en su ropa.

Durante la infancia de Louis, su padre había trabajado como arquitecto para muchas empresas importantes, pero con la caída del sector inmobiliario, los trabajos en ese campo se había vuelto escasos.

Según Wallace, el hombre ahora trabajaba por un sueldo muy inferior como ingeniero. Pero a pesar de los cambios, se mantenía tan alerta como siempre, y su mirada al instante se concentró en Louis y Harry.

—Louis, —dijo sin aliento.

Louis nunca había oído a su padre perder la voz. Sorprendido, sí. Enojado, definitivamente. Pero nunca sin voz, nunca confundido. Su padre era una roca, y él siempre había querido modelar Louis como a sí mismo. Tal vez esta fue la razón por la que tanto él como su madre habían reaccionado tan mal cuando descubrieron que Louis era gay. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía quedar muy poco de esa confianza. Esa roca había sido corroída, y, conmocionada, Louis vio las mismas arrugas que tenía su madre en la cara de su padre.

—Hola, papá, —dijo.

—Will nos dijo que te había encontrado, pero yo creía que estaba mintiendo, —dijo el hombre de más edad, al parecer en un sueño. —Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con nosotros en venir a vivir aquí.

Louis compartió una mirada con Harry. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con nada?

—Es cierto, —respondió a su padre. —Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para envolver alrededor de mi mente que volvería a verte.

Por unos momentos, sólo se miraron. La madre de Louis fue quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

— ¿Por qué no pasamos todos a la sala de estar? —sugirió por lo último. —Creo que va a ser una larga conversación.

Ya incómodo con el escrutinio de su padre, Louis permitió a su madre que le llevara a la sala de estar. El apartamento no era grande, por lo que les llevó unos diez segundos entrar. Él parpadeó, al ver lo que había ante sus ojos sin registrarlo plenamente. De alguna manera, parecía haber terminado en un santuario para él. Había fotos de él colgando en las paredes, las de la infancia en las que estaba radiante mirando a la cámara. En otras, donde él era mayor, se veía un poco más distante.

Era un lugar lleno de recuerdos, y Louis se tragó el nudo en su garganta. Podría haber tomado las palabras de Will como parciales, pero no podía negar que sus padres debieron echarlo de menos.

—Cuando nos mudamos, terminamos con un montón de cosas tuyas, —explicó su madre, obviamente, sintiendo su consternación. —No podíamos soportar dejar nada, por lo que acabó todo colocado aquí en su lugar. Sé que es un poco ostentoso, pero no podía ser de otra manera.

Cuando Louis no dijo nada, se aclaró la garganta y preguntó: — ¿Qué tal si te consigo un refresco? Louis, ¿todavía te gusta el jugo de toronja?

Louis asintió.

—Sí. Gracias mamá.

—¿Y usted, señor Finney? —Preguntó ella, volviéndose hacia Harry.

—Lo que tome Louis está bien, —respondió Harry.

El afecto se hinchó dentro de Louis. Era dulce de parte Harry ahorrarles a los padres de Louis la vergüenza, al pedir una bebida que sabía iban a tener. Sin embargo, la punzada momentánea de la felicidad comenzó a fundirse en aprensión cuando su madre abandonó la habitación. Esto los dejó a solas con el padre de Louis, que estaba mirando a Harry con abierta curiosidad.

Diciéndose a sí mismo que podía hacer cualquier cosa siempre que tuviera el apoyo de Harry, Louis repitió las presentaciones anteriores.

—Padre, este es mi pareja, Harry Finney. Harry, mi padre.

Harry y el papá de Louis se dieron la mano, y luego todos se sentaron. Louis se sentó junto a Harry en el sofá mientras que su padre tomó el sillón frente a ellos. Era el mismo sofá que recordaba de su antigua casa, y Louis se sintió un poquito consolado por el pensamiento de que algunas cosas no cambiaron.

Pero entonces él quería que sus padres fueran diferentes, ¿no? Quería que le amaran de nuevo. Dios, esto era muy confuso. Él se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando su padre de repente preguntó:

— ¿Te importaría mucho si hablado con mi hijo a solas, señor Finney?

—Cualquier cosa que quieras decirme lo podéis decir delante de Harry, —Louis respondió en lugar de Harry.

Él esperaba que sus padres no trataran de apartarle de su compañero, porque si fuera así, toda esta cosa de la reunión estaba destinada al fracaso.

Su padre parecía incómodo pero probablemente leyó la decisión en el rostro de Louis.

—Muy bien. Yo sólo... Quería saber dónde has estado todos estos años. Tu madre y yo hemos estado hecho todo lo posible para encontrarte. Desde que ese concejal juvenil entró y nos dijo...

Louis se congeló, el pánico de inmediato lo agarró. ¿Se habían enterado de sus habilidades? No, ellos no podían haberlo hecho. No le habían dado ninguna mirada extraña, y Louis había escapado del centro juvenil antes de que sus poderes se hubieran manifestado.

En cierto modo, él se sintió cómodo con Harry escuchando todo esto. Su compañero había respetado su decisión de no revelar todo de su pasado, pero debía sospechar algunas cosas. Louis sabía que debía decirle a Harry todo, aunque sólo sea por los peligros potenciales que su pasado podría traer, pero simplemente no podía reunir el valor para hacerlo.

—Me lo puedes decir cuando te sientas cómodo, —la voz de Harry susurró en su mente.— Siempre te amaré.

Louis se apoyó contra su compañero, encontrando consuelo en la fuerza silenciosa de Harry.

—Te quiero, también, Harry, —respondió, —y yo confío en ti. Yo simplemente no quiero que esos días manchen lo que tenemos.

—Tú y yo, bebé, somos a prueba de balas, —respondió Harry. —He esperado por mucho tiempo para encontrarte y nada en el pasado, presente o futuro hará que te pierda. No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí.

Louis luchó para hacer retroceder las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. No fue fácil, pero se concentró en su padre para no perderse.

Ajeno al intercambio entre Louis y su compañero, su padre continuó hablando:

—... y entiende lo que pensábamos dadas las circunstancias.

Louis parpadeó, confuso, y se dio cuenta de que no había oído todo lo que su padre le había dicho. Tomaría algún tiempo para acostumbrarse am vínculo con Harry, no porque se sentía extraño en sí mismo, si no debido al hecho de que Louis tendía centrarse sólo en el vínculo y olvidarse de las conversaciones en curso con otras personas.

— ¿Lo siento? —Preguntó. —No entendí bien eso.

Su padre le dio una mirada divertida. —Dije que el concejal juvenil nos dijo que te había visto en malos vecindarios. Un par de prostitutas, dijeron que te recordaban porque eras nuevo y te robaste los mejores Johns Cuando no has regresado, se dieron cuenta que probablemente habías obtenido un patrón permanente.

No, había otra opción, una que su padre no mencionó, aunque Louis pudo ver que el otro hombre lo había considerado. Los prostitutos eran una mercancía barata y con frecuencia eran heridos o incluso asesinados. Alguien como Louis habría sido particularmente vulnerable ya que no tenía a nadie para protegerlo.

Louis se frotó las manos, sintiéndose de repente muy frío. Harry pasó un brazo alrededor de él, y el toque reconfortante del hombre lobo lo mantuvo anclado en la realidad. Claro, él recordaba todo. Lo recordaba demasiado bien, la limusina negro que lo había elegido, el cliente, y esa noche infernal. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Louis se centró en su padre.

—No pude llegar hasta el final, —dijo. —Me escapé. He estado viviendo en las calles durante los últimos diez años, o, más bien, hasta que Harry me encontró. Vivimos juntos ahora, y él me ayudó a encontrar un empleo con su amigo, Lowell.

A juzgar por la expresión de su padre, el otro hombre no le creyó, no es que Louis lo culpara. No podía decir exactamente su padre él había vivió más como un pájaro que como un hombre y que le había permitido salir adelante, incluso cuando los tiempos eran particularmente malos. Pero en su haber, su padre no insistió en ese momento de su vida. En cambio, él preguntó:

— ¿Y qué hace usted, señor Finney?

—Soy guardia de seguridad, —respondió Harry. —Soy dueño de una pequeña propiedad en la montaña, pero decidí permanecer temporalmente en la ciudad. De esta manera, Louis puede terminar sus estudios y tal vez buscar una vida social más activa.

— ¡Qué emocionante! —la madre de Louis dijo mientras entraba en la sala de estar, con una bandeja con tres vasos llenos de líquido. Ella la puso sobre la mesa de centro y añadió: —Tenemos vino si lo prefiere, señor Finney.

—No, esto está absolutamente bien. Me gusta el zumo de toronja. —En la mente de Louis, el hombre lobo añadió: —Sabe a ti.

Louis se ahogó con su propio jugo, incredulidad corría por él mientras su compañero coqueteaba con él en la sala de estar de sus padres. Afortunadamente, los dos permanecieron felizmente ignorantes del cambio repentino en el estado de ánimo de Louis y su razón.

—Por lo tanto, ¿usted hablaba de ir a la universidad? —Preguntó su madre. — ¿Cual?

—No lo sé todavía. —Louis realmente tenía otras cosas por las qué preocuparse. — Yo no lo he decidido.

—Supongo que hay un montón de tiempo para hacer eso, —respondió su madre. —Siempre fuiste tan inteligente. Seguir con tu educación es una gran idea.

—Como he dicho, no he tomado una decisión final, —Louis se erizó.

Qué típico. Era la primera vez que lo había visto en diez años, y ya estaban tratando de llevar a su vida.

— ¿Y usted, señor Finney? —El padre de Louis arqueó una ceja ante Harry, su tono ocultando algo que a Louis no le gustaba. — ¿Qué piensas?

—Yo apoyo cualquier decisión que Louis tomé, —Harry respondió neutral.

El padre de Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se burló.

—Puedo ver eso. Él vive con usted, trabaja en un lugar de su elección, y socializa con tus amigos. Sus seres queridos no son lo suficientemente buenos, y no se le permite continuar sus estudios, ya que lo liberarían de tu vigilancia.

Louis miró boquiabierto a su padre en la incredulidad.

— ¡Padre! ¡No hables con Harry de esa manera!

—Que hable, bebé, —Harry dijo en voz alta. —Que se ventile. Él necesita a alguien a quien odiar que no sea él mismo o tú.

El padre de Louis se puso de pie.

—Tienes agallas, Finney, —gritó. —Yo sé cómo funciona su tipo. Lo que deseas es utilizar a Louis y luego tirarle.

Toda la reunión se iba rápidamente por el retrete. Louis supuso que no debería sorprenderse. A pesar de la buena acogida que había recibido, sus padres eran poco probable que aceptaran a Harry así como así.

De hecho, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, y Louis se dio cuenta ahora de que no era una buena cosa. Bueno, él no lo permitiría. Él no aceptaría que las acusaciones fueran lanzadas contra Harry, el hombre que sólo le había mostrado calidez y amor desde el mismo día en el que se conocieron.

Se levantó también y dijo:

—Ustedes son los que me echaron. Parece que ustedes lo han olvidado convenientemente.

—Nunca pensamos que te fueras así, —dijo su madre. —Siempre fuiste un buen chico. Pensamos que lo reconsiderarías las cosas y volverías una vez que te dieras cuenta de tu error.

— ¿Reconsiderar las cosas? —Louis se rió, el sonido quebradizo y amargo. —Lo siento, mamá, pero no funciona de esa manera.

—Lo sé, —su madre respondió apresuradamente. —Lo entendemos ahora. No deberíamos haberte empujado lejos.

—Y sin embargo, aquí estás, haciéndolo de nuevo, —Louis señaló. —Aún no puedes aceptar lo que soy.

—No se trata de eso, cariño, —respondió su madre. —Es sólo que es difícil verte con un extraño que es... Sin ofender, Sr. Finney, —le dijo a Harry, —pero no eres exactamente un buen partido para Louis. Louis está mucho mejor con Will. Él sigue amando a nuestro hijo, y estoy segura de que una vez que Louis lo piense un poco, se dará cuenta de que siente lo mismo.

—Sin ánimo de ofenderla a usted, señora Creed, —Harry repitió, —pero hay que entender que Louis no es un objeto. Él es una persona, y usted no puede decidir cómo se siente. Y permítanme decir esto. Usted y su famoso Will son los que no se adaptan a Louis. Alguien como Louis merece ser tratado con amor, bondad y cariño, no tirado en el frío porque es diferente.

La voz de Harry temblaba de rabia apenas contenida. Louis podía sentir el lobo de su amante a la espera de saltar por tener su reclamación cuestionada. Al mismo tiempo, sintió la indignación de Harry por la forma en la que sus padres todavía pensaban de él. No tenía sentido seguir esta tortura. Louis ya había averiguado lo que lo que buscaba al venir aquí.

—Tenemos que irnos, Harry, —le dijo a su compañero.

—Cierto. —Harry respiró hondo y sonrió sarcásticamente. —Gracias por el jugo, señora Creed.

Antes de que los padres de Louis pudieran decir otra palabra, tanto Louis como Harry se volvieron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

Detrás de ellos, Louis escuchó a su madre gritar:

— ¡Espera! Al menos, déjanos tu número de teléfono. Por favor, no desaparezcas de nuevo.

Louis se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte. Él consideró sus opciones. En su corazón, había esperado esto. Desde que había dado el primer paso, Louis no podía volver. Si hiciera las cosas a medias, él haría la situación peor y heriría a todos por nada.

—No me llamen, —dijo. —Te llamare. Eventualmente.

Sin decir una palabra, se fue del apartamento, con Harry justo detrás de él.

—Bueno, podría haber ido mejor, —Harry dijo una vez que estaban fuera del edificio y se dirigían hacia su coche.

—También podría haber ido peor, —respondió Louis. Suspiró y tomó la mano de Harry. —Supongo que me lo esperaba. Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso.

—No es a mí a quien le han hecho daño, bebé, —contestó Harry. Incluso en un barrio así, se detuvo y envolvió a Louis en un abrazo. —Pero lo que dije sigue en pie. Te amo sin importar que.

Muy a su pesar, Louis no pudo contener la emoción por más tiempo.

—Es que... no pude evitarlo. Esperaba... Son mis padres, y yo todavía los amo.

—Sé que lo haces, bebé. —Harry besó su frente con tanta dulzura que el corazón de Louis se calmó de inmediato. —Ahora vamos a ir a casa. Esta noche es para nosotros. No más problemas y no más tristeza.

Louis se secó los ojos, eliminando las lágrimas incipientes.

—Me gusta mucho esa idea.

Después de todo, si había nadie que pudiera hacerle olvidar, era Harry. Y, sin embargo, todo comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, Louis no podía dejar de preguntarse si esto era sólo el comienzo. Mañana, tendría que enfrentarse a Will en el trabajo. ¿Él realmente sería capaz de utilizar a su ex novio en su búsqueda para averiguar lo que estaba pasando en Gilpin e hijos?

Él todavía estaba reflexionando sobre esto, cuando se deslizaron en el coche. De repente, se sintió muy pequeño y tonto, incluso para emprender esta búsqueda. Sus padres tenían razón en una cosa. No tenía nada que hubiera logrado a través de su propia fuerza. Toda de lo que disfrutaba era debido a Harry.

—No creo eso, bebé, —dijo Harry en lugar de arrancar el vehículo. —Eres más fuerte que cualquier persona que conozco. Has sobrevivido durante diez años sin ningún tipo de apoyo, y eres tan amable y gentil que a veces, me pregunto cómo puedes ser real. Yo soy el afortunado. No sé lo que hice para merecerte, pero te aseguro que nada de lo que pueda llegar a darte puede compensar lo que me has dado.

Louis no creía que fuera tan grande, pero ¿cómo iba a protestar cuando Harry hablaba con tanta pasión?

—No puedes protestar. —Harry le sonrió y se inclinó sobre el asiento de Louis. Los dedos de Harry aterrizaron en la barbilla de Louis y el hombre lobo forzó sus ojos para encontrarse. —Sabes que tengo razón, —añadió con voz ronca.

Tan pronto como Harry le tocó, la mente de Louis se derritió. De repente, no tenía idea de lo que estaban incluso hablando. No tenía ni idea de quién llegó a por quien primero. Tal vez fue Harry, o tal vez fue el propio Louis. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, cuando sus bocas se encontraron, a Louis ya no podía importarle nada más que Harry. En un solo momento, se había perdido.

Empujó hacia atrás el conocimiento de que estaban prácticamente en público, Louis se subió al regazo de Harry. Soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando sintió la erección de Harry contra su pliegue. Harry lo atrajo más cerca, volviendo beso aún más profundo. Louis alcanzó entre ellos y batalló con el cinturón de Harry.

El espacio en el coche era agobiante y no permitía exactamente hacer acrobacias, pero tendría que hacerlo. La urgencia dentro de Louis no permitía nada diferente.

Louis metió la mano en los pantalones de Harry y sacó la erección de Harry de su ropa interior. La sensación de la carne caliente en su puño le inflamó, la necesidad pulsó a través de él. Quería sentir la polla gruesa golpeando dentro de él, extendiéndole y llenándolo como sólo Harry podía.

—Bebé. —Harry gruñó cuando separaron sus labios. —Si no te detienes, voy a follarte aquí mismo, ahora mismo.

—Eso es lo que quiero, Harry. De hecho, no hay nada que quiera más.

—Mereces lo mejor. Te mereces hacer el amor, no follar.

Louis presionó su boca en la de su compañero una vez más. —Donde quiera que estemos, Harry, va a ser siempre sobre hacer el amor, —dijo a través de su vínculo.

Él sabía que el hombre lobo tenía inseguridades acerca de las diferencias entre ellos. No importa lo que dijera Harry, esos sentimientos siempre se elevaban cada vez que alguien mencionaba la discrepancia entre los dos. Pero Louis sabía que sin importar lo que los otros afirmaban, él y Harry fueron hechos el uno para el otro. Confiaba en Harry con su vida y sabía que el hombre lobo nunca haría nada para hacerle daño.

Frotó el culo contra la polla dura de Harry, pidiendo con su cuerpo lo que le había pedido con sus pensamientos. Esta vez, se las arregló para pasar a través de la resistencia de Harry. Las manos del hombre lobo eran frenéticas mientras trabajaban en la ropa de Louis. Afortunadamente, hoy, Louis había elegido un traje casual, que tenía la ventaja de ser fácil de quitar.

La camiseta de Louis prácticamente voló, lanzada por Harry en algún lugar de la parte de atrás. Era más difícil con los pantalones, así Louis decidió que un cambio de posiciones estaba en orden. Por mucho que le gustaba estar en el regazo de Harry, su elección del lugar significaba que Louis tendría que montar su compañero para otro momento.

En cambio, los dos pasaron al asiento de atrás, luchando para acomodarse en el espacio estrecho. Louis se golpeó con la palanca de cambios a medida que avanzaba a la parte posterior y una risita se le escapó. Se sentía como un niño travieso, robando caricias a escondidas con su novio, sólo que esta vez, no estaba el temor de ser descubierto.

Cuando él había estado con Will, se habían escondido mucho, y aunque aún no podía revelar toda la verdad sobre sí mismo al mundo, podía amar a su hombre y no se avergonzaba de ella. Fue increíblemente liberador.

En el momento en el que encontraron una posición bastante cómoda, ambos estaban respirando con dificultad, tanto por la excitación frustrada y debido al esfuerzo de hacerlo en condiciones menos que estelares. Harry parecía un poco apagado.

—Todavía podemos ir a casa, —dijo.

Él claramente no estaba entusiasmado con la idea de esperar sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo para llegar al apartamento.

En respuesta, Louis se quitó las zapatillas de deporte y comenzó a menearse de sus vaqueros. Los ojos de Harry estaban calientes mientras seguían todos sus movimientos.

—Vamos, Harry, —Louis prácticamente ronroneó. —Quiero verte.

Harry no apartó la mirada de él por un solo segundo cuando comenzó a quitarse las capas de ropa. Dadas las circunstancias, Louis encontró prudente simplemente empujar sus pantalones y ropa interior fuera del camino sin quitarlos por completo.

Se volvió a cuatro patas, exponiendo su culo ahora desnudo a la mirada de su compañero. Las manos calientes del hombre lobo aterrizaron sobre su piel, acariciando su espalda, trazando su columna vertebral. Los labios de Harry presionaron ligeros besos en la nuca y los hombros mientras sus palmas dejaban marcas de fuego puro en el cuerpo de Louis.

Cuando el lobo cogió las mejillas de Louis, Louis no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado. Él empujó su culo hacia atrás, exigiendo más de los toques adictivos. Un dedo malo, seco frotaba el agujero de Louis, prometiendo placeres pecaminosos. Louis se movió un poco, tratando de conseguir el dígito dentro de él, y fue recompensado cuando el dedo se deslizó lentamente dentro. La falta de lubricación hizo que ardiera un poco, pero Louis disfrutó. Era sólo un recordatorio más de la presencia de Harry en su interior.

Lamentablemente, esta vez, el hombre lobo no estaba de acuerdo con él, cuando el dígito invasor abandonó el cuerpo de Louis.

Louis gimió en protesta, ya desesperado solo al pensar que Harry podría cambiar de opinión. Para gran alivio de Louis, Harry no hizo tal cosa. En su lugar, llegó delante de Louis, y su gran mano envolvió la polla de Louis. Los ojos de Louis rodaron en su cabeza mientras el placer lo asaltó.

Su compañero sabía cómo tocarlo para volverlo loco, para volverlo simplemente salvaje con la necesidad de correrse. Harry apretó sus cuerpos aún más cerca, y su muy duro polla se clavaba en el pliegue del culo de Louis. Tan cerca, tan bueno, tan caliente. Louis se mordió el labio para no gritar. El ritmo constante, implacable de la mano de Harry en su polla lo tuvo a punto de encontrar su clímax.

La voz de Harry flotaba en su mente, fuerte y seductora.

—Vente para mí, bebé. Déjate ir.

Louis no podría haber resistido incluso si lo hubiera querido. Había algo increíblemente erótico en escuchar la voz de su amante en su cabeza mientras se estaban acoplando. La sensación se convirtió en demasiado y Louis llegó a su clímax, el salpicando su simiente por toda la mano de Harry y la tapicería.

El hombre lobo no parece demasiado preocupado por el estado del coche, sin embargo. Apenas había comenzado Louis a recuperándose de su orgasmo cuando sintió los dedos, ahora lubricados, de su pareja empujando contra su apertura.

Harry lo estaba preparando usando su propio semen. Sólo la idea hizo que la polla de Louis respondiera y se pusiera dura como piedra de nuevo. Harry se rió entre dientes, el sonido como una caricia palpable en la piel de Louis.

—Me encanta cómo respondes a mí.

Dos dedos se deslizaron en su interior, extendiendo el pasaje de Louis, preparándolo para lo que estaba por venir. El cuerpo de Louis seguía relajó por su clímax, y él aceptó los dos dígitos con facilidad. El tercero simplemente lo dejo con ganas de más, de una invasión más profunda. Dios, era una puta de la polla de Harry, y le encantaba. Un gruñido bajo provenía de Harry, y el hombre lobo quitó los dedos del culo de Louis.

—Lo siento, cariño, —dijo. —Yo voy a ser más suave cuando lleguemos a casa.

En este momento, sólo tengo que tenerte. Algo mucho más grueso que los dígitos tocó el orificio de Louis. Louis dejó caer su cabeza contra la ventanilla del coche, luchando con las sensaciones que asaltaban su cuerpo.

Su compañero se deslizó en su interior, llenándolo a la perfección en un empuje resbaladizo. Debió haberle hecho daño, pero no fue así. Louis se dio que desde el apareamiento con Harry, que se volvió mucho más fuerte y capaz de resistir físicamente más actividades extenuantes, algo que él podía apreciar ampliamente ahora. De hecho, el borde del dolor prometido le volvió salvaje con el deseo y la necesidad.

Él empujó contra Harry cuando su compañero empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de él. El eje apuntaba a la próstata de Louis, haciendo estallar estrellas detrás de los párpados de Louis. Louis simplemente se deshizo. No pudo resistir la embestida de éxtasis, no cuando se mezclaba con la de Harry.

A través de su vínculo, sintió el placer de Harry y era extraño como si estuviera follando, además de ser follado. La presión dentro de él aumentó, y la energía sexual chisporroteaba sobre su columna vertebral. En estas circunstancias, no era de extrañar que no pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos llegaran al borde del orgasmo.

Con un gruñido, Harry enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de Louis. Una ola de nirvana recorrió el cuerpo de Louis, y él explotó, su segundo clímax más intenso que el primero. Por un momento hermoso, era como si él y Harry eran uno. No había barreras, ni mentales ni físicas, entre él y su compañero. Eran una sola esencia en cuerpo y alma, el sexo uniéndoles en una forma que trascendía lo carnal.

Parecía seguir y seguir, y se olvidó de su propio nombre, perdiendo su identidad en la de Harry. Era simplemente demasiado placer para que él fuera capaz de registrar el mundo real. Por fin, la neblina del orgasmo comenzó a disminuir, y Louis se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que era.

Como Harry salió de él, soltaron gemidos gemelos al ver el desorden.

Harry recupero la ropa de algún lugar y limpió Louis como pudo. El coche sería probablemente más difícil de limpiar. Pero cuando se Louis encontró con los ojos de su pareja, Harry sonrió. Louis le devolvió la sonrisa. Incómodo o no, esto había válido, sin duda, la pena.


	7. Capítulo 5

—Escuché que has llevado tu novio a visitar a tus padres, —dijo Will mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de Louis unos días más tarde. —No creo que fue una muy buena idea.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo crees, —Louis respondió fríamente. Levantó la vista de la pantalla del ordenador y miró a su ex novio. — ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Quiero decir... ¿Trabajar?

—Este es mi trabajo, —Will respondió. Su expresión se puso serio, y él miró a su alrededor, como si no quisiera que alguien pudiera verlos. —Mira, yo hablaba en serio acerca de que esto no es un trabajo seguro para ti.

Louis estaba harto de las advertencias interminables y sugerencias. Estaba empezando a pensar que Will no sabía nada acerca de la situación con Lowell y estaba soplando humo por el culo.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó. — ¿Por qué? Dame una buena razón que no deriva de tu opinión personal de Harry o el Sr. Kingston.

—Lo voy a hacer si sales a cenar conmigo esta noche, —Will respondió con una sonrisa. —Vamos, Louis. Por los viejos tiempos. Será grandioso.

El "infiernos, no" estaba en la punta de la lengua de Louis. No quería hablar con Will o incluso verlo fuera del horario de oficina. De hecho, él no quería nada más, excepto hacer las maletas e irse a la cabaña de Harry. Pero se había comprometido a ayudar a Lowell, y él no podía tomar el camino cobarde.

—No sé qué hacer, Harry, —le dijo a su compañero a través de su vínculo. —Tal vez tenías razón. Yo no estoy hecho para esto.

—No te rindas, —la voz de Harry le animó.— Has estado haciéndolo bien, incluso siendo obligado a ver a ese hijo de puta de su ex todos los días. —Hizo una pausa. — Me gustaría poder patearle el culo.

Louis no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Y podría incluso gustarme mirar como lo haces. Pero no creo que sea muy inteligente.

—No, no lo es. —Suspiró. —Si quieres ir a esa cena, está bien conmigo. No me gusta, pero podría tener información de verdad.

Louis podía sentir la frustración y los celos ardiendo a través de Harry, pero el hecho de que el hombre lobo estaba siendo solidario de todos modos significaba un mundo para él. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y sólo se dio cuenta de que había dado la impresión equivocada cuando Will se echó a reír y se inclinó más cerca.

— ¿Eso es un sí, entonces? —Preguntó Will, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Louis apenas consiguió reprimir un suspiro.

—Sólo la cena, —respondió. —Nada más.

—Lo que tú digas, magnífico, —Will contestó, un brillo en sus ojos. —Estoy a tu entera disposición. Así que ¿puedo contar contigo esta noche?

— ¿Qué tal mañana? —Louis quería revisar el orfanato primero.

Había pasado un tiempo desde que había estado allí, y él le debía a esa gente amable tanto. Sabía que Ford y su hermana gemela, Winnifred, estaban ocupados con tratando con Onyx y los otros cambiaformas rescatados junto con Lowell. Tal vez podría echar una mano.

Will no parecía demasiado decepcionado. Debió pensar que Louis quería engañar a Harry o algo así. Como tal, él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Claro que sí, magnífico. Es una cita.

Louis reprimió una mueca. No le gustaba la idea de una cita con Will, pero había que hacerlo, por el bien de su compañero y todo el mundo con el síndrome. La información que tuviera podría hacer una gran diferencia.

Hubo una ventaja inesperada a la decisión de Louis de aceptar la oferta de Will. El otro hombre parecía pensar que su trabajo aquí se hizo, por lo que dejó a Louis solo en su puesto de trabajo. Desde que Louis había comenzado a trabajar en Gilpin e hijos, Will le había estado acosando continuamente, descaradamente, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de Harry.

Harry había logrado mantenerse a sí mismo de estrangular a Will, un hecho del que Louis culpó principalmente al horario de trabajo ocupado de Harry. En secreto, Louis no podía esperar salir de este lugar y tomar unas largas vacaciones con su pareja.

Más tarde ese día, Harry lo recogió del trabajo. Incluso sin su vínculo, Louis habría percibido que Harry no se sentía cómodo en absoluto con la idea de permitir la cita entre Louis y Will. Louis prácticamente podía oír el lobo dentro de Harry aullar en protesta.

Por algún milagro, Will no apareció para burlarse de Harry, algo por lo que Louis se sentía muy agradecido. Louis lo vio ir derecho hacia su propio coche, y quería gritar por la suficiencia que irradiaba del hombre. Por supuesto, no lo hizo, y en su lugar fue a Harry y presionó un breve beso en la boca de Harry.

Ellos no alargaron demasiado el beso, consciente de todos los ojos que podrían estar observando. Louis mantuvo su tensión para sí mismo, sabiendo que no debe parecer demasiado emocionado de ver Harry si quería hacer creer que la cita iba a ser real.

Pero el interés en el acuerdo se redujo más y más mientras se deslizaba en el coche.

—Voy a cancelar, —finalmente le dijo a Harry mientras se abrochaba el cinturón. —Yo no quiero que te enojes conmigo.

Harry suspiró.

—No estoy enojado contigo. Estoy enojado con la situación.

Louis estaba frustrado consigo mismo. Si él no hubiera insistido en trabajar con Lowell, no estarían aquí en primer lugar. Pero, de nuevo, lo que podría averiguar a través de su ex novio podría hacer una gran diferencia para su amigo.

Dios, qué desastre.

—Lo siento, Harry, —dijo. —Yo debería estar centrado en ti, no en esto.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en boca de Harry.

—No serías tú mismo si no intentaras ayudar a todos.

El hombre lobo introdujo la llave en el encendido y comenzó el largo viaje al orfanato. Una de las razones por las que no lo visitaban demasiado últimamente era que ambos estaban muy cansados después del trabajo para hacer otra cosa que caer en la cama juntos. Y bien, estando recientemente apareados significaba que ambos tenían libidos altas que competían con los de sus equivalentes animales. Aun así, si alguien preguntaba, Louis se aferra a la excusa de distancia.

—No me digas que estás avergonzado de tenerme como compañero, —Harry bromeó.

Louis se burló.

—Sabes que no es el caso. Pero nuestros amigos tienen suficiente munición. Nosotros no deberíamos darles más.

Harry asintió, aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Tal vez nos pueden echar una mano con la forma de proceder mañana. —Le robó un vistazo a Louis. —Para que lo sepas, bebé, todo dentro de mí se rebela contra la idea de que el éste cerca de ti. Así que si ustedes dos van a cenar, voy a estar muy cerca.

—Estoy bien con eso. —Louis sonrió, ya sintiéndose un poco mejor acerca de todo el asunto. —Realmente, con la única persona que quiero salir contigo, así que voy a fingir que eres la persona con la que estaré ahí.

Entre bromas y coqueteo, navegaron a través del tráfico con mucha más facilidad de la que Louis había esperado. Pronto, se dirigían a través de las puertas del orfanato Goldwin.

La institución había sido fundada por Heather Goldwin, la madre de sus líderes actuales, los gemelos Rutherford y Winnifred. Su padre había sido un científico y había estudiado el síndrome que permitía a Louis y muchos otros cambiar a forma animal. Para gran diversión de todos, el hombre había llamado al síndrome SSEX.

Por supuesto, no había nada divertido acerca de tener que vivir con el temor de ser descubierto. Louis lo sabía y entendía a las personas que habían sido traídos aquí mejor que la mayoría.

Hace unas semanas, un grupo de hombres y mujeres jóvenes había sido descubierto encarcelado en un sanatorio donde parecía haber estado experimentado con ellos repetidamente. Tristemente, los archivos que detallaban su captura se habían perdido, pero lo más importante era en realidad el cuidado de las personas que habían vivido durante tanto tiempo atrapadas y torturadas porque eran diferentes.

Harry aparcó el coche en la entrada secundaria reservada para las personas con el síndrome. Había otros, los niños normales en el orfanato y los Goldwins hicieron todo lo posible para mantener oculta la existencia de S.S.E.X. de ellos. Louis se preguntó cómo los gemelos habían estado tratando con el problema, ya que llevaron a los ex cautivos dentro de la clínica.

Winnifred, o más bien Doc, como todo el mundo la llamaba, debido a su elección de profesión se reunió con ellos en la puerta.

—Hola chicos. ¿Cómo te va?

Louis no tenía ninguna duda de que ella sabía de sus padres y Will.

Mientras que lo hacía sentir incómodo, Harry tenía razón. Ella y su hermano podría ser capaz de dar a Louis y Harry algunos consejos sobre cómo lidiar con la situación. Después de todo, estaban juntos en esto.

—En realidad, Harry y yo quería hablar contigo y Ford. Es posible que necesitemos su ayuda con algo.

—Por supuesto, entren y hablaremos.

Los condujo a la clínica hacia su oficina. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar allí, Louis fue atraído por algo diferente. Oyó voces procedentes de una de las habitaciones, y se asomó por la rendija de la puerta. Onyx estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama, donde una joven yacía acurrucada.

Louis no sabía mucho sobre el grupo de cambiaformas rescatados, pero por lo poco que recordaba, pensó que su nombre era Dana. Ella era la más joven del grupo, apenas una adolescente, y probablemente había adquirido sus poderes durante los últimos meses. Algo en ella le recordó Louis a sí mismo cuando había sido abandonado. Había tenido suerte, en cierto modo. Había logrado liberarse de los que le habían hecho daño. Pero Dana, Onyx, y los otros no tenían esa suerte. Y porque ella era tan joven, mucha de la experimentación se había centrado en ella.

Llamó a la puerta, sabiendo que los dos debían de haberle detectado, pero incómodo con sólo irrumpir.

—Entra, —dijo una pequeña voz, femenina.

La mirada negro del Onyx se fijó en él cuando entró en la habitación. Louis había visto a la pantera negra matar a un hombre, y sabía lo peligroso que Onyx podría ser, pero no tenía miedo. 

—Hola, —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola, paloma, —respondió Onyx. —Qué sorpresa. No pensé que usted y su novio se dignaran en salir de su pequeño rincón del cielo y caer por aquí.

—No seas malo, Onyx, —dijo Dana en un susurro. —Louis esta averiguando cosas para ayudarnos.

Louis no tenía idea de cómo lo sabía, pero aún se sentía mal por haber considerado renunciar.

— ¿Tú sabes sobre mí? —Preguntó a la adolescente.

Dana asintió.

—Blue me dice todo el tiempo. Dijo que ahora, tendría un montón de amigos. Él no era feliz antes tampoco, pero ahora, él tiene muchas personas que están de pie a su lado. —Ella sonrió un poco. —Me gusta Blue.

Louis se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—Me gusta, también. Somos compañeros de piso. Él y Wallace me han ayudado mucho.

Oyó su compañero de entrar e hizo las presentaciones.

—Dana, esta es mi compañero, Harry. Harry, ella es Dana.

—Hola, princesa, —dijo Harry. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Oh, mucho mejor ahora, gracias. —Ella robó un vistazo a Onyx. — ¿Crees que yo pudiera salir por un rato?

Onyx no parecía contento con la perspectiva.

—Si la doctora Goldwin piensa que es una buena idea.

—Un poco de aire fresco no hace daño a nadie, —dijo Doc.

Dana sonrió y empujó a un lado la sabana. Louis apenas consiguió reprimir un grito de asombro al ver a su parte inferior del cuerpo. Era como si hubieran cortado su mitad inferior y reemplazada por un animal. En lugar de piernas normales, humanos, tenía las patas de un caballo.

Afortunadamente, Louis había sabido que su estado era grave, por lo que logró ocultar su sorpresa. Sintió la ira de su compañero cuando Harry tomó a la adolescente en sus brazos. Junto con Doc, él salió de la habitación, presumiblemente para llevar a Dana al exterior. Louis tenía la intención de seguirles, pero Onyx lo detuvo.

—Pido disculpas, —dijo la pantera. —No debería haberte juzgado. Sé que estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo para ayudar.

—Está bien, —dijo Louis, sorprendido por la disculpa. —Yo sé que no lo dijiste para hacer daño.

En cierto modo, Onyx era muy parecido a Harry. Tenía un temperamento casi vicioso, que le recordaba un tanto a Louis la forma en la que Harry podría ser cuando él estaba particularmente molesto. Por supuesto, la pantera tenía un borde más oscuro que lo diferenciaba de Harry, pero que estaba totalmente justificada.

Louis habría estado muy enojado con la vida, también, si hubiera pasado los últimos años encarcelado en un sanatorio, y era una paloma, no un felino.

Dio a Louis una mirada frustrada.

—Sólo pensé que la doctora Goldwin sería capaz de hacer algo por Dana. Ella es tan joven. Ella no se merece vivir su vida atrapada por su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Louis preguntó en voz baja. A día de hoy, no sabía toda la historia detrás de la cautividad del grupo. No creía que nadie lo supiera. Onyx les había dicho algunas cosas, pero había sido vago con respecto a los procedimientos que se habían utilizado en él e igualmente vago sobre su pasado.

—Dana fue llevada al sanatorio un mes antes de que aparecieras. Inmediatamente supe que estaba en grave peligro, más que el resto de nosotros. El personal estaba emocionado, y sobre todo ese bastardo Karl. Le oí decir que finalmente iban a hacer un gran avance. —Soltó un gruñido, obviamente recordando a Karl, el mismo hombre que había matado. —Traté de ayudar, desviar su atención de ella, pero yo ya había estado allí nueve años. Estaban aburridos conmigo. Querían un tema más interesante.

Nueve años. Nueve años dentro de ese horrible lugar. Era una maravilla que Onyx estuviera todavía cuerdo. Se sacudió, casi temiendo la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Qué hicieron con ella?

—Algún tipo de manipulación genética, creo, —respondió Onyx.

La doctora Goldwin está estudiando el problema ahora. Parece que desde que ella es una adolescente, sus poderes no eran todavía estables y ella era el perfecto sujeto a estudiar, para averiguar lo que nos hace funcionar. Se liaron con sus genes tanto que acabó rota entre los dos lados de su cuerpo.

—Si hay alguien que puede ayudarla, es Doc, —Louis le dijo a la pantera.

—Me doy cuenta de eso, —respondió Onyx. —Pero sabes, incluso con todo lo que le pasó a Dana, ella ni siquiera es la peor. Los otros... Ellos estaban tan destrozados que no puede confiar para tenerlos cerca de los niños. La doctora Goldwin tuvo que arreglar para que se queden en una instalación separada. Otro sanatorio, justo cuando escaparon de uno.

No era lo mismo, y ambos lo sabían. En un impulso, Louis apretó el hombro de Onyx.

—No te culpes. Hiciste todo lo que podías.

Sabía que había dicho demasiado cuando la expresión de Onyx se oscureció. La pantera dio una palmada a la mano.

—No te equivoques, paloma. No soy tu amigo, y yo no necesito tu compasión.

Louis sintió aprehensión la de Harry a través de su enlace, pero tranquilizó al lobo. En realidad no estaba en peligro. Él sólo había cruzado la línea invisible que Onyx había establecido entre ellos, pero estaba bien. Tal vez, con el tiempo, Onyx aprendería cómo bajar las paredes.

—Está bien, —dijo simplemente. —Voy a ver cómo lo está haciendo Dana.

El otro cambiaformas no lo detuvo cuando Louis se volvió para irse. Cuando estaba en la puerta, sin embargo, Louis se topó con el amigo de Lowell, Ivory.

Ivory era un shifter zorro ártico, y su cabello blanco se destacaba como un faro. Louis le había conocido la noche cuando habían ido todos juntos para rescatar a Lowell del sanatorio. Desde entonces, no habían tenido mucho contacto, y por alguna razón, sorprendió a Louis el ver al otro hombre aquí.

El zorro asintió a Louis, en silencio reconociéndolo, a continuación, se deslizó en la habitación con gracia y se dirigió hacia el lado de Onyx.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó en voz baja.

Para sorpresa de Louis, la pantera ofreció a Ivory una pequeña sonrisa. Apenas estaba allí, sólo un pequeño movimiento en los labios, pero Louis tenía experiencia en detectarlo.

—Voy a estarlo, —respondió Onyx.

Al darse cuenta de que se estaba entrometiendo en un momento privado, Louis hizo su salida. Si algo estaba pasando entre Onyx e Ivory, era asunto suyo.

Personalmente, pensaba que hacían una pareja magnífica, uno negro como la noche, el otro blanco como el día. Pero si ese fuera el caso, Ivory tendría una gran tarea en sus manos. No sería fácil curar a un alma herida como la de Onyx.

Perdido en pensamientos, siguió sus instintos que lo llevaron a un jardín interior. Harry estaba allí, vigilando a Dana ya que la joven estaba sentada en la hierba.

Parecía al mismo tiempo feliz y triste, y molestó profundamente a Louis verla así. En esas circunstancias, sus preocupaciones anteriores parecían muy egoístas.

Se unió a su compañero y se apoyó en Harry, encontrando consuelo en la proximidad de su compañero.

—No eres egoísta, —dijo Harry través de su vínculo. —Eres una de las personas más altruistas que conozco.

—Onyx estaba en lo cierto, sin embargo. Yo hubiera preferido estar en casa contigo en lugar de venir aquí.

—Eso no es una mala cosa, —respondió Harry. —Me preocuparía si las cosas fueran diferentes.

Louis suponía que era cierto. No importaba lo mucho que quería ayudar a Dana y todos los demás que habían sido encarcelados en el sanatorio, Harry era y siempre sería su prioridad. ¿Significaba eso que era egoísta? Tal vez, pero si fuera así, Louis lo aceptaba plenamente.

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry y Doc llevaron a Dana interior. Dijeron adiós a la adolescente y se comprometió a visitarla de nuevo tan pronto como sea posible.

Ahora, en un estado de ánimo sombrío, Doc les llevó a la oficina. Ford ya estaba allí, estudiando algunos archivos.

— ¿Querían hablar con nosotros? —Preguntó el cambiaformas león.

—Mi ex, Will, me invitó a salir en una cita, —dijo Louis sin preámbulos. —Él ha estado dejando cayendo indirectas que él sabía algo sospechoso que está pasando. Acepté ir, sólo en caso de que de hecho puede darme información valiosa.

—Pero va en contra de mis instintos, —añadió Harry. —Las cosas son demasiado peligrosas para Louis. Puedo sentirlo.

—Muy bien. —Ford asintió. — ¿Quieres un poco de respaldo para mañana?

—No estaría de más. —Por lo general, Louis era una persona privada, pero si sus amigos ayudaban, podrían asegurarse de que Harry no se abalanzaría sobre Will.

Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis y lo besó en la sien.

—Tu fe en mí es asombrosa, —dijo a través de su vínculo.

Louis se limitó a sonreír.

—Yo tengo fe en ti, pero también sé que eres sobre protector. —Y aunque le encantaba eso, en esta ocasión en particular, podría ser contraproducente.

—Iré, —dijo Ford, —y podemos llevar a Wallace y a Blue, también. Voy a tener a algunos de los demás en estado de alerta, por si acaso pasa algo.

Las palabras de Ford sobresaltaron a Louis.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensas tú que sucederá?

—Me gustaría saber. —Ford sonaba preocupado. —Sólo tengo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Crees que no debería ir? —Preguntó Harry. —No quiero Louis salga herido.

—No queremos eso tampoco, —Doc les aseguró. —Voy a ir con usted, también, en caso de necesitar asistencia médica, pero no tenemos ninguna razón para creer que su ex es violento. Es, probablemente, nada.

—Por si acaso, ten mucho cuidado. Harry, vigila tu espalda en todo momento, y sé discreto, tan discreto como sea posible.

Harry asintió.

De pronto, la supuesta cita con Will ya no parecía la reunión romántica que, obviamente, Will había previsto, sino algo totalmente diferente. Louis sólo esperaba que sus preparativos fueran suficientes para lo que vendría.


	8. Capítulo 6

—Así que dime, precioso, ¿cómo has escapado de tu musculitos esta noche?

Louis tomó un sorbo de vino y frunció el ceño ante Will.

—No me digas que me llevaste a cenar para hablar de Harry.

Will se rió, y la alegría genuina le hacía parecer más joven, y, extrañamente, transportó a Louis diez años atrás, cuando en realidad habían tenido algo en común.

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo tenía curiosidad.

Louis se encogió de hombros, cada vez más incómodo con el escrutinio de Will. No sabía qué esperar de esta supuesta cita. Will lo había llevado a un restaurante casi ostentosamente caro, y en realidad había compartido una conversación lo suficientemente agradable hasta ahora.

Louis estaba dividido porque a cada momento que pasaba se daba cuenta de que Will era verdaderamente el hombre del que Louis se había enamorado hace tiempo. Oh, desde luego, no podía amar a Will, pero se sentía mal por engañar al otro hombre y hacer falsas promesas. Sabía que no debía sentirse así, ya que él no le debía a Will una maldita cosa. Pero habían sido amigos una vez, y Louis encontró que no había olvidado por completo esa amistad.

—Se fue al orfanato en el que creció, —finalmente respondió. —A veces vamos juntos, pero me quede. Le dije que no me sentía bien.

Will arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Y te creyó?

—Fui creíble, —respondió Louis, irritado con Will por su actitud hacia Harry. — Ya me conoces, siempre he tenido mis pequeños problemas.

La expresión de suficiencia de Will se volvió un poco preocupada.

— ¿Todavía tienes problemas de salud? Parecías mucho mejor estos días y pensé que las habías superado. ¿Está todo bien?

Sí, Louis se había librado de sus problemas, pero no podía decirle exactamente por qué a Will.

—Estoy bien. Estoy mucho mejor de lo que estaba cuando éramos niños. —Él tomó un bocado de su ensalada y masticó lentamente, concentrándose en su vínculo con Harry mientras lo hacía.

Él podía sentir que su compañero estaba cabreado.

—Lo siento, Harry, —le dijo a su compañero. —No puedo evitar lo que siento.

—Lo sé, bebé, —fue la respuesta. —Yo no te culpo. El parece genuinamente preocupado por ti, así que tal vez no voy a arrancarle la cabeza después de que todo esto termine.

O al menos eso dijo Harry, pero Louis podía sentir los celos de Harry. En verdad, Will no era una amenaza para el hombre lobo. Se acabó el Louis con sentimientos contradictorios acerca de su antiguo amigo.

Sacudiéndose, Louis se centró en Will, una vez más. Había venido aquí por una razón, y no era para recordar el pasado.

—Así que dime, —preguntó, — ¿cómo has empezado a trabajar en Gilpin e Hijos?

—Aquí es donde probablemente debería tratar de impresionarte con todos mis logros, ¿verdad? —Will sonrió. —Bueno, en realidad no hice mucho. Mi padre hablo bien de mí con el padre del actual director general. Me hicieron una entrevista, y después de eso, conseguí el trabajo.

Will se veía un poco triste ahora, y Louis no podía dejar de preguntar:

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —Will suspiró. —Acabo de recordar... Mis padres. Murieron en un accidente de coche hace unos años.

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron. No sabía eso.

—Lamento escuchar eso, —dijo.

No les había gustado a los padres de Will mucho, pero que no deseaba ese tipo de destino de nadie.

—Gracias. —Tomó un sorbo de vino, pensativo. —Yo sabía que tenía sus defectos, pero aún eran mi familia.

—Puedo entender eso, —respondió Louis. —Es por eso que estoy tratando de volver a conectar con mis padres.

—Has hecho la elección correcta, precioso. Sé que te hicieron daño. Sé que yo lo hice, y Dios, lo lamento tanto. Pero somos adultos y más sabios ahora, y sabemos cómo valorarte.

—Gracias. —Louis forzó una sonrisa, tratando de encontrar una manera de llevar la conversación a lo que quería saber. —Supongo que no he tenido del todo mala suerte, sin embargo, —ofreció. —El señor Kingston ha sido muy amable conmigo al ofrecerme el trabajo, incluso si sólo tengo el GED.

La expresión de Will se oscureció, y Louis sabía que su ex novio había mordido el anzuelo.

—Te lo dije muchas veces, Louis. Ese trabajo no es bueno para ti. Renuncia. Te voy a encontrar algo diferente. Es que no es seguro.

Louis puso los ojos.

—Eres tan dramático. Así que el señor Kingston tuvo un breve problema con la ley. Él no está en la cárcel, por lo que debe significar que era inocente.

—Ese no es el punto. —Se inclinó más cerca, como si lo que quería decir era algo que no quería que los demás escucharan.

Por supuesto, las posibilidades de que tal cosa sucediera eran mínimas en el mejor de los casos ya que Will había elegido la mesa más privada del restaurante. Era esencialmente aislada del resto de las mesas, por lo que era imposible para los refuerzos de Louis estar demasiado cerca.

—Mira, —Will añadió: —Yo no debería estar diciendo esto, pero hay algo raro pasando con Lowell Kingston. El señor Gilpin me dijo el otro día que hurgara en sus archivos y ver si encuentro algo sospechoso. Dijo que cree Kingston mató a dos ex empleados, incluyendo la asistente que tenía antes.

El jadeo de Louis no era falso en absoluto. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Lowell no había hecho tal cosa. De hecho, la ayudante de Lowell, Melissa, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. ¿Estaba Will mintiendo deliberadamente, o fue a él a quien mintieron?

— ¿Lo ves ahora? —Will insistió. —Es por eso que te quiero fuera de allí. No quiero que te hagan daño.

—Pero si es tan peligroso, ¿por qué lo contrataron de nuevo? —Preguntó Louis.

—Creo que no fue idea del señor Gilpin. Estaba realmente enojado al respecto, pero él dijo que el gran jefe se lo ordenó.

— ¿El gran jefe? —Louis parpadeó en estado de shock. Esta era la primera vez que había oído algo acerca de un segundo jefe. Las campanas de alarma comenzaron a sonar y la anticipación corría a través de él. Él estaba cerca de algo importante, él sólo lo sabía. —Pensé que el señor Gilpin era el director general, —añadió despreocupadamente.

—Oh, él es, —Will contestó. —Pero la familia de Gilpin ya no posee la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa. No estoy seguro de cómo, pero a través de unos acontecimientos, las perdió años atrás.

—Entonces, ¿quién es el que tiene el control?

Louis casi se estremeció ante el sonido ansioso de su propia voz, pero Will no parecía darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

—Su nombre es-

Antes de Louis pudo descubrir la información que necesitaba, sintió algo así como una persistente presencia familiar en el fondo de su mente. La expresión de Will cambió, cayendo en una máscara de profesionalidad. Y entonces un hombre se les acercó y saludó a Will con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Señor Jameson, es un placer verte aquí.

—El placer es todo mío, señor Cummings, —Will respondió.

Louis se atrevió a levantar la vista de su plato y sintió la sangre drenarse de su rostro cuando se encontró con los ojos del hombre que había plagado sus pesadillas durante diez años. Los recuerdos le inundaron cuando la fría mirada se fijó en él.

— ¿Y quién es él? —El otro hombre le preguntó a Will.

—Señor Cummings, este es mi amigo, Louis Creed. Louis, el es Mitchell Cummings. Él es un accionista importante en Gilpin e hijos.

La inflexión en esas palabras, le dijo a Louis todo lo que necesitaba saber. De repente, todas las piezas comenzaron a caer en su lugar.

—El señor Creed y yo nos hemos encontrado con anterioridad, —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa depredadora que Louis recordaba demasiado bien. — ¿No es así, Louis?

El retroceso fue imparable ahora, y Louis tembló, impulsado por el frío dentro de él de un momento en que él ansiaba olvidar.

(...)

Diez años antes

Louis se frotó las manos contra sus brazos en un vano intento de calentarse. Su ropa ligera no hizo nada para proteger su cuerpo contra el frío invierno, pero si tenía alguna esperanza de comer en un futuro próximo, no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo. Observó a los otros jóvenes a su alrededor, todos ataviados con trajes similares o incluso más reveladores que el suyo. A lo lejos, se preguntó qué les había empujado a esta vida. ¿Hubo otros como él, que habían perdido a sus familias debido a prejuicios estúpidos?

Por su parte, Louis había buscado comida y apenas había logrado sobrevivir en las calles, sobre todo con la ayuda de refugios para desamparados. Había tenido demasiado miedo para quedarse por largos períodos de tiempo en cualquier centro de ayuda en particular desde que donde quiera que iba la gente parecía verlo, siempre de espaldas. Al principio, él había sido reacio a decirle a nadie sobre su desgracia, pero cuando había llegado, por fin un concejal de juvenil, el chico había terminado insinuándose. Louis había huido, aterrorizado y enfermado. Por último, un mes después del día en el que su vida había cambiado, había admitido que no había manera de seguir soñando. No tenía otra oportunidad para sobrevivir, sino vender su dignidad. Estaba desesperado, hambriento, y tenía frío, y no tenía manera de encontrar un trabajo de verdad.

Así que allí estaba, tratando de parecer tan sexy como fuera posible. Una vez, Will le había dicho que era bastante sexy, y su pelo rubio parecía oro hilado o mercurio en función de cómo se movía. En ese momento, Louis había pensado que era romántico. Ahora, parecía que fue hacía una eternidad, y Louis sólo deseaba que Will hubiera tenido razón sobre su aspecto. Puede ser que sea lo único que lo mantenía de morir de hambre.

Louis observó cómo los coches le pasaban, algunos de ellos deteniéndose frente a otros hombres. Algunas de las prostitutas intercambiaron palabras con los conductores de los vehículos, tratando de vender sus mercancías por todo lo que podía. Louis escuchaba, cada vez más disgustado consigo mismo y a lo que había sido reducida y al mismo tiempo recopilando la información que le serviría cuando llegara el momento para tener una conversación así. Si se daba la ocasión, por supuesto. Parecía como si hubiera estado esperando ahí para siempre.

Tal vez era demasiado joven. Claro, algunas de las otras prostitutas le habían susurrado que verse jóvenes ayudaría, algunos Johns estaban en ese tipo de cosas.

Pero, ¿cómo iba Louis a saber que ellos no estaban mintiendo?

Esto era desesperante. Incluso si un coche se detenía, ¿podría Louis realmente seguir adelante con esto? ¿Podría dar su virginidad a un extraño sin nombre que olvidaría todo sobre él al día siguiente? Tal vez hubiera estado mejor en el refugio. Por lo menos si el concejal juvenil le follaría, estaría razonablemente seguro.

Sus reflexiones le sumieron en un profundo pozo de desesperación. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, la espalda le ardía como el infierno. Él no podía entender la razón, sobre todo porque cada otra parte de él estaba congelada. Tal vez había pillado algo. Louis casi deseó que fuera así porque podría liberarlo de esta vida en la que no podía soportar estar.

Él estaba considerando seriamente dejarlo y abandonar esta tarea desagradable, cuando, de repente, una lujosa limusina pasó. Louis no tenía ninguna esperanza de que se detendría frente a él, pero lo hizo. La ventana bajó, y una voz masculina vino del ocupante del vehículo.

— ¿Cuánto?

En la oscuridad, Louis no podía ver al recién llegado demasiado bien, pero eso no importaba. El terror recorrió súbitamente a través de él con solo la idea de lo que tendría que hacer.

—Depende de lo que quieras, —respondió, de alguna manera consiguiendo mantener la voz firme.

—Servicio completo, —dijo el hombre.

—Doscientos dólares. —Louis espetó el precio, sabiendo que era alto y esperando disuadir a su cliente potencial.

Pero el hombre se echó a reír.

—Eres caro. Por eso, espero un gran servicio.

Louis no respondió. Él se quedó allí, temblando, y no a causa del frío.

—Entra, —el hombre en el coche, dijo.

Louis no tenía idea de por qué él obedeció. Todo dentro de él gritaba que corriera.

Podía haberlo hecho. Dudaba que el hombre lo perseguiría. Había un montón de prostitutos que estarían dispuestos a atender los gustos del hombre, por muy extraño que fueran. Pero había algo en la voz del hombre que casi obligó a Louis a cumplir. Se metió en el coche y se encontró sentado frente a su cliente.

Ahora que estaba en el interior, podría por fin verlo mejor. En cualquier otro momento, Louis podría haber considerado el extraño apuesto. Era muy joven, de unos treinta años, tal vez, con el pelo rubio con estilo, peinado a la moda. Llevaba un traje que parecía hecho a medida para él. Todo acerca de este hombre, de su postura a su coche, gritaba dinero. Al mismo tiempo, Louis no podía entender por qué el chico iba a recoger a un prostituto en absoluto. Él no parecía tener la necesidad de pagar por sexo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Preguntó el desconocido.

—Dieciocho, —Louis mintió.

Su cliente soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, claro. No te preocupes. No estoy preocupado de que el largo brazo de la ley llegue a mí. Responde a la pregunta con honestidad.

—Quince, —Louis finalmente admitió. —Voy a cumplir dieciséis años en marzo.

—Lo harás, —el extraño decretó. Inclinó la cabeza hacia Louis, su expresión depredadora. —Te ves asustado. Eres nuevo en esto, ¿verdad?

Louis debatió el no responder. Después de todo, no le contrataba para darle conversación. Pero por alguna razón, se oyó decir:

—Esta es mi primera vez.

— ¿Tu primera vez vendiéndote o la primera vez que tienes relaciones sexuales? — Preguntó el hombre con una voz casi divertido.

Louis estaba herido. Era evidente que el chico estaba disfrutando cruelmente su predicamento. Louis no tenía idea de cómo el John siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Louis era virgen, pero podría ver que estaba asustado.

El desconocido se rió cuando Louis no respondió.

—Las dos. Lo entiendo. Excelente.

Nada más se dijo después de eso, y el miedo de Louis aumentó cada vez más. Había oído historias de prostitutas asesinadas, de las que nunca más se supo nada. Eso explicaría por qué un hombre rico querría recoger a alguien como un Louis. Tal vez el chico sólo se los llevaba a su casa o algo así. Cristo, Louis al no podía hacer frente a no saber.

Por supuesto, su cliente no se dignó a explicarle nada, y Louis no pudo reunir el valor suficiente para preguntar. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el coche salió de la ciudad bulliciosa y llegó a una finca con clase. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, el chofer salió del vehículo y abrió la puerta para ellos, bueno, para el hombre extraño. Louis dudaba que despertaría tal respeto de nadie en su estado actual.

El John lo hizo pasar, y Louis obedeció. Él abrió la boca con asombro como se encontró de pie en frente de una enorme y extensa mansión.

—Sígueme, —dijo el hombre.

Louis fue llevado a la casa, y cuando se dio cuenta del entorno ricamente decorado, comenzó a darse cuenta de que doscientos dólares era probablemente nada para ellos. ¿En qué se había metido? ¿Quién era este hombre, y por qué había elegido a Louis específicamente?

El desconocido lo llevó a la primera planta y a una oficina llena de hermosas antigüedades. Ventanas de arco adornaban las paredes, una de ellas abierta a pesar del frío invierno. Aun así, el fuego que ardía en la chimenea emanaba un calor agradable en toda la estancia, creando una atmósfera casi surrealista. En cualquier otro momento, a Louis le habría encantado.

No llegó a observarlo durante mucho más tiempo, sin embargo, ya que el otro hombre finalmente comenzó a explicar las condiciones de su arreglo.

—Ahora, escucha. Vas a tomar una ducha. No te molestes en ponerte la ropa de nuevo. Después de terminar, siéntate en la cama y espera. Tu cliente llegará pronto.

En el momento que el hombre terminó la frase, la puerta se abrió y otra voz masculina sonó.

—No, no lo hará. Él está lo suficientemente limpio. No quiero esperar.

Por primera vez, el extraño que le había traído aquí a Louis mostró un atisbo de emoción, haciendo una mueca.

—Por lo que sabemos, podría tener parásitos, padre. Y no deberías haber salido de su habitación. Yo iba a llevarlo a usted.

Louis se volvió cuando oyó una risa enfermiza. Un hombre obeso, viejo sentado en una silla de ruedas, miraba a Louis con la lujuria no disimulada.

—Gracias, Mitchy mi hijo, pero podemos seguir desde aquí. ¿No podemos, mi bonito?

El apelativo cariñoso hizo que el estómago de Louis se revolviera, y él asintió con la cabeza, aturdido y sin siquiera querer.

—Oh, te has superado a ti mismo esta vez, Mitch, —dijo el anciano. —Es delicioso.

—Gracias Padre. Y hay más, es virgen.

Los ojos del anciano se iluminaron de alegría.

—Es una broma. Oh, Mitch, sabes cómo elegirlos. —Él miró a Louis con interés. —Así que, mi querido muchacho, dime, ¿cuánto cobras?

—Doscientos por todo, —Mitch respondió en lugar de Louis.

El padre de Mitch se pasó la lengua por los labios.

— ¿Todo? —Él rodó su silla hacía Louis. —Eres un ser perverso, ¿no es así? No puedo esperar a joder tu culo, mear en tu pelo bonito, tener que comer mi mierda...

La piel de Louis se erizó cuando la repulsión se apoderó de él.

—Yo... yo no hago ese tipo de cosas, —se las arregló para balbucear.

—Ah, así es como van las cosas. —El anciano se echó a reír, y el sonido era como uñas en una pizarra para Louis. — ¿Qué hay de quinientos? ¿Te atrae más?

Nada realmente le atraía, excepto obtener el infierno fuera de aquí. Louis nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, ni siquiera el día que había sido arrojado fuera de su casa.

—Estoy-...l-lo siento, —respondió, su voz temblorosa mientras hablaba. —No puedo hacer esto.

Se dirigió a la puerta, una hazaña difícil por el hecho de que la silla de ruedas del anciano esencialmente le bloqueaba el paso.

Mitch lo agarró antes de que pudiera huir.

—No, no, putita, —dijo. —Yo no estoy de humor para tus juegos. Vas a complacer a mi padre, te guste o no.

Louis saboreo el terror en la boca cuando Mitch comenzó a rasgarle la ropa. El anciano estaba cacareando, frotándose las manos con regocijo perverso. Apartó la colcha que cubría sus piernas y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones, revelando un eje medio duro. A lo lejos, Louis pensó que el padre de Mitch no debería ser tan viejo como parecía si conseguía que se le levantara.

Mitch le obligó a ponerse de rodillas, tratando de forzar la boca de Louis sobre la polla de su padre. Era repugnante, y más allá de la humillación, Louis fue repentinamente invadido por una sensación diferente. Su espalda comenzó a arder de nuevo, al igual que lo había hecho antes. Pero el dolor se hizo más intenso, y Louis luchó, medio para alejarse de Mitch, medio para luchar contra el dolor que no se desvanecía.

De repente, su mundo explotó en agonía absoluta al sentir la carne de su espalda rasgarse. El olor de la sangre asaltó su nariz. Oyó a Mitch gritar y vio que los ojos del anciano se abrieron. Débil y aterrorizada, Louis se puso en pie. No sabía cómo se las arregló, ya que su visión se nubló por el pánico y el dolor. Trató de dirigirse hacia la salida, pero algo pesaba contra su espalda.

En ese momento, Louis se vio a sí mismo en el espejo colgado encima de la chimenea. Alas. Tenía alas. Dios, esto debía ser una especie de pesadilla extraña.

Pronto se despertaría, posiblemente en un callejón sucio o uno de los refugios para desamparados que le había ayudado en las últimas semanas. Contó hasta diez en su mente, obligándose a enviar el sueño lejos.

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Louis tropezó, los apéndices extraños colgando en su espalda le pesaban. Cuando se volvió, una de sus alas rozó contra el escritorio, enviando papeles y adornos volando por todas partes. La otra golpeó la silla de ruedas del anciano. No había sido un golpe duro. De hecho, la silla apenas se movió en absoluto. Pero el padre de Mitch estaba gris, agarrándose el pecho y haciendo ruidos de asfixia.

—Padre, —Mitch gritó. —Padre, ¿qué te pasa?

La pregunta era bastante idiota ya que parecía obvio que el hombre mayor estaba teniendo un ataque de algún tipo. Louis se aprovechó de la distracción y se dirigió a la puerta, pero oyó el golpeteo de pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo. Había más gente viniendo. Estaba atrapado.

Louis miro a su alrededor volviéndose cada vez más desesperado cuando vio a Mitch todavía tratando de salvar a su padre. No había otras salidas excepto la puerta, y si el viejo moría, Louis estaría en más problemas de lo que nunca había pensado que era posible.

La única forma en la que podía salir sería si pudiera volar por la ventana. Pero no tenía idea de cómo utilizar sus nuevas alas, e incluso desde esta altura, lo más probable sería que se rompería el cuello. Al crecer, sus huesos siempre habían mostrado una fragilidad inusual.

Junto con sus problemas de vesícula biliar, había hecho que tuviera una infancia desagradable en general. Louis no podía contar con ser particularmente apto para escapar de su situación. Justo cuando pensaba esto, una imagen invadió la mente de Louis, la imagen de una paloma blanca. Antes de que Louis supiera lo que estaba pasando, su cuerpo empezó a encogerse, perdiendo su humanidad y transformándose en un pájaro.

Al principio, Louis no tenía idea de qué hacer. Él entró en pánico, revoloteando por la habitación como un pollo con la cabeza cortada. Simplemente no podía centrarse ya que él no entendía la forma en la que sus nuevos músculos trabajaban.

Pero entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe y varios hombres entraron en la habitación.

El instinto de supervivencia pateó, y, de repente, Louis sabía qué hacer. Él extendió sus alas y voló por la ventana, sin tener absolutamente ningún problema en distanciarse de la casa.

Sólo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos tomó por fin tierra y cambiar de nuevo a su forma humana. Sin embargo, todavía estaba muy frío, y estaba completamente desnudo. Louis supuso que estaba más seguro como una paloma y se obligó a cambiar de nuevo. Esta vez, no tuvo problemas con el cambio en absoluto. Mientras volaba de regreso a la ciudad, Louis se perdió en su nueva naturaleza aviar y trató de olvidar la terrible experiencia por la que acababa de pasar.

(...)

Presente

Por supuesto, olvidar había sido imposible. El día después, Louis había divisado un titular en el periódico anunciando la muerte del magnate del petróleo Patrick Cummings. El hijo del hombre, Mitchell Cummings, no había hecho ningún comentario sobre eso, y la prensa no tenía detalles en cuanto a lo que había provocado un ataque al corazón de Cummings.

Louis, sin embargo, lo sabía. Él había sido el culpable. Él podría haberse sentido mal por ello, pero estaba demasiado preocupado de que Mitch vendría después de él. Así pues, él había huido, escondiéndose en su forma cambiada, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse fuera de la vista en las raras ocasiones en las que se movió. Ahora, al parecer, Mitch finalmente lo había encontrado.

Lo peor de todo, gracias a él, y por esa noche, Mitch se había enterado de la existencia de cambia—formas. Su culpa. Fue culpa de Louis por el sufrimiento de Dana, por el encarcelamiento de Onyx, por el dolor de todos los que había estado atrapados en el interior del sanatorio. La sangre de Karl también estaba en sus manos. El hombre había sido un loco y un hijo de puta, pero tal vez si no hubiera sido contratado por Mitch, nunca había llegado a tales extremos y nunca había terminado asesinado por Onyx.

—Cálmate, bebé, —la voz de Harry flotaba en su mente. —Respira. Estamos llegando.

Pero a medida que el enfoque de Louis regresó, se dio cuenta de que Mitch no había venido solo. Varios hombres vestidos con trajes negros se alzaban a una distancia respetable de la mesa, creando una barrera entre Louis y el resto del restaurante. Louis no tenía ninguna duda de que su compañero podría pasar a través de ellos en caso de necesidad, pero las protuberancias en sus chaquetas no eran alentadores. Incluso las personas con síndrome podrían ser heridas por las balas.

—Ten cuidado, Harry, —envió a su compañero. —Tiene guardaespaldas, y tienen armas de fuego.

—Podrían tener bombas nucleares para lo que me importa, —respondió Harry. —No voy a dejar que compartas una mesa con ese monstruo.

Louis vio a su compañero hacer su camino a través del restaurante, pero por suerte, Ford estaba allí para detenerlo.

—Sólo dame un momento, Harry, —Louis le dijo a su amante. —Él no puede hacer nada ya que estamos en público.

Además, ya era hora de enfrentarse a sus temores. Había estado huyendo de Mitch durante diez años, pero ya no.

Ajeno al intercambio y la nueva resolución de Louis, Mitch rió.

—Veo que me recuerdas, Louis.

—Lamentablemente, sí, —respondió fríamente Louis. —Me gustaría poder olvidarte.

—Señor Cummings, Louis, ¿qué está pasando? —Will se veía sorprendido. — ¿Cómo que se conocen?

Parecía confundido y muy molesto. Obviamente, el hombre había cogido la hostilidad entre Louis y Mitch. Por supuesto, debía de ser imposible pasarla por alto, dado que Louis se había quedado mudo de miedo con el primer vistazo que le dio al hombre.

—Has sido un buen empleado hasta el momento, señor Jameson, —dijo Mitch, — pero nunca esperé que me entregues al hombre que he estado buscando durante los últimos diez años. ¿Sabía que su amigo mató a mi padre?

Los ojos de Will se ampliaron, pero Louis no le dio su amigo la oportunidad de hacer nada.

—Su padre murió de un ataque al corazón porque era un pervertido y un libertino sucio. Se merecía lo que le pasó.

Los ojos de Mitch se llenaron de ira, y por primera vez, su expresión casi agradable desapareció.

—Tú, putita. Tú lo has matado con tu espectáculo de fenómeno de la naturaleza. Pero sé cómo lidiar con tu clase ahora. He hecho mi tarea. No me tomaras por sorpresa de nuevo.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —Louis agarró el tenedor con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, reprimiendo las ganas de enterrarlo entre los ojos del hombre.

Justo antes, él había pensado que nunca desearía la muerte de nadie, pero ahora, se dio cuenta que este no era el caso en absoluto. Podía haber dejado de lado el dolor de su propio trauma, pero no el sufrimiento que Mitch había infligido a los demás en su cruzada loca.

—Nuevas noticias, cabrón. Tú eres el bicho raro. Tú eres el que encarceló a hombres y mujeres inocentes y les torturó.

Will estaba soltando sonidos exasperados, obviamente, más confundido que nunca.

Mitch le dio a Will una mirada y dijo:

—Tengo entendido que usted no sabía sobre las inclinaciones de su amigo, señor Jameson. Bueno, eso está bien. Sólo olvida lo que has visto y oído, y llegarás lejos. —Se levantó y cogió Louis. —Vienes conmigo. Tenemos pendiente una discusión que debe tener lugar en privado.

Louis golpeó la mano de Mitch lejos.

—Yo no lo creo. Ya no tengo quince años. No me puedes pedir nada.

Mitch frunció el ceño y le dijo a uno de los guardaespaldas que estaba más cerca.

—Agarrarlo.

Louis se puso de pie, saliendo del agarre del hombre justo a tiempo. El guardaespaldas era todo músculo y mucho más grande que Louis, pero Louis era más ligero y más rápido.

No podía arriesgarse a cambiar en el medio de un restaurante, pero tenía otras habilidades que le podrían ayudar.

Antes de que sus aspirantes a captores siquiera supieran lo que estaba pasando, Louis corrió alrededor de la mesa y, aprovechando su fuerza, saltó contra una pared. El impulso lo empujó más arriba, y se fue por encima del muro de músculo formado por los guardaespaldas. Se quedaron allí, boquiabierto ante él, y sólo salieron de su trance cuando Mitch lanzó un bramido furioso.

—Cogedle, tontos.

Pero Louis ya se estaba moviendo, esquivando mesas y se dirigía hacia la salida. Una mano fuerte lo detuvo. Louis podría haber peleado con la barrera irrompible, pero su cuerpo se calentó y un sentido de la seguridad lo llenó. Harry tomó a Louis en sus brazos y le dio un breve beso en la frente.

—Vamos, —susurró el lobo. —Por aquí.

Harry llevó a Louis a la puerta de atrás. Pasaron a los comensales confusos y camareros que les lanzaron preguntas. Por último, se deslizaron fuera del restaurante principal al área de personal. Corrieron hacia las cocinas, donde los chefs y asistentes les gritaron. Al mismo tiempo, los guardaespaldas los siguieron implacable en su persecución.

Pero a medida que irrumpieron en el último pasillo, Louis y Harry encontraron los refuerzos que venían en su ayuda. Ford estaba liderando un grupo grande de cambiaformas. Wallace, Onyx, Ivory, así como Raven, Lowell, y el amigo de Raven, Kalum, habían sido traídos para ayudar. Habían estado allí esa la noche cuando el sanatorio había sido asaltado y conocían los riesgos.

—Hay un coche esperando fuera, —Ford les dijo. —Id.

Louis echó una mirada a sus amigos y negó con la cabeza.

—No podemos dejaros atrás.

Ford puso los ojos.

—Entonces quédense, pero no te preocupes por nosotros. Podemos manejar un par de guardaespaldas prepotentes.

Harry besó a Louis de nuevo y lo escondió detrás de un gran barril.

—Quédate aquí, bebé. Nos ocuparemos de esto y nos iremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Louis estaba empezando a lamentar haber sugerido que deberían quedarse y ayudar. No tenía miedo por sí mismo, pero el terror frío se apoderó de él cuando pensaba que Harry podría terminar lesionado. No había tiempo para cambiar de opinión, sin embargo. El grupo de humanos los alcanzó y se detuvieron en seco cuando se dieron cuenta de los otros hombres reunidos. Cuando uno de ellos cogió su arma, Ford y los otros entraron en acción.

Se movían tan rápido que Louis tenía problemas para seguirlos. A pesar de estar limitado a su forma humana, no tenían ninguna dificultad en dominar a los guardaespaldas y quitarles a los hombres sus armas. Se había acabado tan rápido que Louis se sentía tonto, por incluso preocuparse. Aun así, no podía sacudirse el miedo. Frente a Mitch le había impulsado su pasado de pesadilla, pero era más que eso. Incluso si él y sus amigos escapaban Mitch ahora, el hombre era muy poderoso y podría encontrarlos dondequiera que fueran.

Ford no parecía demasiado preocupado por la idea.

—Ahora corran y jueguen en otro sitio, —les dijo a los guardaespaldas. —Y dile a tu jefe que deje a Louis en paz, o de lo contrario...

—Me lo puedes decir tú mismo, —dijo Mitch desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Louis ni siquiera había intuido su presencia, lo que hablaba maravillas de su estado mental en general. Harry, sin embargo, debió haber sido consciente de su presencia. El lobo miró a Mitch y dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sobre reorganizarte la cara?

Mitch rió, como si encontrara la amenaza de Harry muy graciosa. Los guardaespaldas retrocedían lentamente lejos de Harry y formando un círculo alrededor de su empleador. Al principio, Louis no podía entender lo que Mitch tenía bajo la manga, pero luego, el bastardo arrastró a Will de las sombras.

El ex de Louis había sido dejado fuera de combate. Había otro guardaespaldas junto a Mitch, probablemente, el único que se había quedado atrás para proteger a su jefe. Louis supuso que debía ser el culpable ya que no se imaginaba a Mitch ensuciando sus manos con cosas así.

—Esto es lo que pienso, Louis, —dijo Mitch. —Will aquí estaba muy molesto en tu nombre. Supongo que quieres decirle algo. Yo creo, por tanto, es significa algo para ti.

Mitch sacó una pistola y la llevó a la sien de Will.

—Ahora, ven tranquilamente, o de lo contrario le vuelo los sesos.

Louis lanzó un sonido de disgusto. No amaba a Will, pero él no quería que el otro hombre fuera herido, sobre todo por su bien. Muchos habían sufrido ya causa de un error que Louis había hecho en su juventud.

—Muy bien, —dijo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. —Tú ganas. Simplemente no le hagas daño.

Harry le dio a Louis una mirada de asombro.

—Bebé, no puedes hablar en serio, —dijo a través de su vínculo. —No vas a ninguna parte con ese hombre.

—Si él mata a Will, nunca seré capaz de vivir conmigo mismo. —Louis se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

— ¿Y cómo voy a vivir si él te mata?—Las fosas nasales de Harry se encendieron mientras bloqueaba el camino de Louis. —No. De ninguna manera.

Louis hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo muy egoísta de nuevo. Lo que él eligiera, alguien sufriría. Estaba atrapado, y su corazón dolió cuando comprendió que su amor por Harry nunca sería suficiente. Tenía que pagar los errores de su pasado. No había manera de evitarlo. Harry era un hombre increíble. Él podría encontrar a alguien más, si lo inevitable ocurría con Louis.

Obviamente, escuchando los pensamientos de Louis, Harry lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él fuera del grupo.

—No voy a permitir eso, —dijo. —Eres mi compañero, el único para mí. No pienses jamás algo diferente.

Su dominio sobre Louis era tan fuerte que dolía. Era la primera vez que Harry en realidad había hecho algo que causara el dolor Louis, y era una clara señal del desagrado de Harry.

Tan rápido como el pensamiento pasó por la mente de Louis, Harry lo soltó como si se hubiera quemado.

—Lo siento, cariño, —dijo el lobo, —pero simplemente no puede soportar la idea de perderte. —La emoción del lobo casi hizo que Louis se perdiera en ese mismo momento.

Lamentó al instante sus pensamientos, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por creer por un solo segundo que su vínculo podría ser sustituido por otra cosa. No quería dejar a Harry, por lo que este los dejaba en un gran dilema.

Louis robó un vistazo al Mitch que seguía en espera.

—Mira, él esta obviamente enojado conmigo, —le dijo a Harry, —pero él no sabe sobre el vínculo de pareja. Él no me va a matar hasta que tenga su venganza. Si voy con él, vamos a saber si tiene otros presos. Tú y los otros me podéis rescatar.

—Y si él te deja fuera, ¿entonces qué? No, ni siquiera pienses en ello.

Louis se vio impotente frente a la decisión Harry. Fue una buena cosa Ford se hiciera cargo porque a pesar de su resolución, se fundió en el abrazo de Harry.

—Señor Cummings, —el león dijo: —Yo le aconsejo que suelte al señor Jameson ahora si sabe lo que es bueno para usted. Podría pensar que usted es intocable, pero tengo mis propias armas, como estoy seguro que usted sabe. —La expresión de Mitch se ensombreció.

—Y sin embargo, eso no te mantuvo fuera de mi alcance, Rutherford Goldwin. —Se lamió los labios y rió. —Lo admito, para ser un monstruo, eres muy guapo. Si lo hubiera sabido en ese momento, no habría dejado que Karl tenga toda la diversión.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron a lo que Mitch estaba dando a entender a través de su vulgar comentario.

Ford no reaccionó de ninguna manera perceptible. Fue Onyx quien habló a continuación.

—Estoy seguro de que tendrá un montón de diversión cuando se una a él en el infierno. —Su tono tenia tanto odio que incluso Louis se sorprendió. —Yo personalmente me ocuparé de eso.

Mitch se rió de nuevo.

—Oh por favor. Usted y yo nos conocemos demasiado bien para creer que eres una amenaza, ¿no es así, Onyx? —Soltó un suspiro casi reflexivo. —Oh, tuvimos el mejor de los tiempos. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te encontré? Usted fue todo un avance después de perseguir inútilmente sombras por un año. —Él sonrió. —En cierto modo, estoy agradecido. Si no hubiera sido por ti, ni siquiera podríamos estar aquí ahora.

Onyx no respondió, por lo menos, no con palabras. Su forma humana se fundió en la de una pantera negro.

Los ojos de Mitch se abrieron, lo que en otras circunstancias podría haber divertido a Louis. Estando así las cosas, no tenía idea de lo que había esperado Mitch cuando se burló Onyx, pero Louis no estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de Onyx.

El caos se produjo cuando los seres humanos vieron a un hombre convertirse en una bestia delante de sus propios ojos. Como el único que todavía tenía un arma, Mitch apuntó el arma lejos de Will y en la dirección a Onyx. Parecía ser un impulso, en lugar de una decisión consciente. Un par de guardaespaldas ya habían huido, y Louis estaba lejanamente preocupado por lo que dirían ahora que sabían de la existencia de los cambia—formas.

Pero el problema más urgente era de gatillo fácil Mitch. Tan rápidos como todos ellos eran, podría no ser capaz de evitar una bala. Por otra parte, no tenían el lujo de volar en el restaurante como lo hicieron en el sanatorio. En cualquier momento, la seguridad se presentaría, y luego aparecerían las preguntas. Como, por ejemplo, porque en el mundo había una pantera negra suelta y atacando a la gente.

Mientras Louis luchaba para llegar a algún tipo de idea de cómo distraer a Mitch, Blue apareció detrás de Mitch, aparentemente de la nada. Tomó la pistola de la mano de Mitch y esquivó al guardaespaldas que llegó por él. Al mismo tiempo, Harry y los otros entraron en acción.

Esta vez, cogieron a Mitch, que en vano trataba de perseguir a Blue.

Afortunadamente para Mitch, Ford llegó a él antes de Onyx lo hiciera, salvando la vida del hijo de puta. Al ver estos nuevos desarrollos, Onyx cambió de nuevo a su forma humana. Sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y salió del edificio.

Por desgracia, le pareció que no era solamente la ira de Onyx quien instó a la pantera irse. Blue cambió apenas unos segundos antes de que otros guardias aparecieron al final del pasillo. Ford lanzó a Mitch y tomó Will en sus brazos.

—Es hora de irnos, —les dijo a los otros.

—Alto ahí, —dijo uno de los recién llegados. —Suelte al hombre y aléjense del señor Cummings.

Excelente. Mitch parecía tener amigos en todas partes. Louis luchó por una excusa y sólo pudo llegar a una muy coja.

—Es todo un gran malentendido, causado por mí, me temo. —Él tosió, haciendo todo lo posible para sonar avergonzado. —Mira, solía tener citas con Mitch, y él reaccionó mal cuando me vio con Will. Pero está bien ahora. Nos íbamos.

El tipo parecía dudoso, especialmente cuando vio lo cerca que Louis estaba de Harry. También debía tener sus reservas sobre la homosexualidad de Mitch, que era algo que Louis no había considerado cuando impulsivamente había salido con la excusa.

Para su sorpresa, Mitch saltó en su ayuda.

—Eso es correcto. Hemos arreglado las cosas, y ahora es tiempo de irse. —Pero... tu amigo parece herido, —el chico protestó. Mitch desechó la preocupación del hombre.

—Bebío demasiado.

Obviamente, Mitch no quería que el curioso prestara demasiada atención a lo que había pasado de verdad que había estado cazando a Louis. Fue la primera y muy probablemente la única vez, en la que Louis estaría de acuerdo con el hombre.

Sin molestarse en explicar nada más, Louis comenzó a salir. Mitch cubriría todo, y Ford lo más probable tratara con cualquier problema que pudiera surgir. Ya era hora de que salieran de allí.

Louis, Harry, y sus amigos salieron del edificio en silencio, y se dirigieron a sus coches. Blue y Onyx ya estaban allí, tranquilos. Cuando todos ellos entraron en sus vehículos, la mente de Louis regresó a los recuerdos de su adolescencia.

—No pienses en eso, —Harry le insistió a través de su vínculo. —Él no puede hacerte daño nunca más.

—Es aún más peligroso que en ese entonces, —Louis respondió con seriedad. —Él sabe sobre el síndrome, y no descansará hasta que consiga su venganza.

Harry asintió.

—Es por eso que tenemos que estar preparados. Está enojado ahora. No pasará mucho tiempo hasta que se reagrupe y nos ataque.

Louis se estremeció al pensar en Dana y las otras personas en el orfanato. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Mitch golpearía allí. Por todo lo que sabían, podría ser esa misma noche.

—Así es, —Harry confirmó sus pensamientos. —Pero para lo que vale, voy a estar siempre ahí y te protegeré.

Louis se inclinó más cerca de Harry, preguntándose si realmente merecía ese afecto. Pero incluso mientras preguntas y temores se arremolinaban en su mente, no podía dejar de permitir que el amor de Harry le rodeara en un capullo reconfortante. Tal vez él no era digno de su compañero, pero cuando tendrían que enfrentarse a sus enemigos, él haría que Harry se sintiera orgulloso de él.


	9. Capítulo 7

A través de las ventanas de la oficina de Doc, Harry miró la noche, la ira y la frustración lo recorría. Él siempre se había preguntado por qué su compañero rehuía de él a veces, negándose a dejar a Harry ver una parte específica de su pasado.

Ahora que sabía, no podía creer cuanto dolor Louis se había visto obligado a soportar a lo largo de su joven vida. Era tan injusto, y más ahora que Louis se estaba culpando a sí mismo por la acciones monstruosas de Mitchell Cummings.

Por lo que Harry sabía, nadie pensaba lo mismo. Por supuesto, no todos fueron informados de los detalles de lo que Louis paso con Cummings. Simplemente no había habido tiempo suficiente para preocuparse por eso ya que nada más llegar al orfanato, habían comenzado a asegurar sus defensas y prepararse para un posible ataque.

Ahora, a pocas horas de su llegada al orfanato, nada había sucedido todavía y Ford había convocado Harry a su oficina. No era difícil averiguar lo que el león quería discutir.

— ¿Están todos los niños humanos a salvo? —Preguntó Harry cuando el león se acercó a él.

Ford asintió.

—Les mandamos fuera a un lugar diferente y están a cal y canto. Hay un sistema especial en caso de situación de emergencia, y tengo un grupo de hombres que custodiaban la zona.

Ford le dio a Harry una mirada seria.

—Mira, Harry, yo no quiero preguntar a Louis esto ya que él esta, obviamente, muy molesto por toda la situación, pero necesito saber cómo se involucró con Mitchell Cummings.

Por unos momentos, Harry no habló. No quería traicionar la confianza de Louis al revelar las cosas que había averiguado a través de su vínculo. Había visto sus recuerdos a través de su conexión, y era algo muy privado.

—Dile, —la voz de Louis flotó dentro de su mente. —Se merece saber.

Harry suspiró y asintió. Encontrándose con mirada de Ford, explicó.

—Hace diez años, Mitch cogió Louis con la intención de que fuera la puta de Cummings señor, Louis negó sus avances. Era muy joven, asustado, y solo. Cuando lo atacaron, activaron una respuesta instintiva, y sus alas salieron. El shock hizo que Cummings padre tuviera un ataque al corazón. Louis logró huir de la escena cambiando a su forma de paloma y vivió más como un pájaro que un hombre durante diez años.

—Ya veo. —Ford se frotó los ojos con cansancio. —Él culpa a sí mismo, lo entiendo.

Harry asintió en silencio, y el león añadió:

—No es su culpa. Mitchell Cummings es un hombre cruel, sádico. Él es el único villano en esta historia.

—Está bien que él diga eso. —Louis le dijo a Harry través de su vínculo, —pero no creo Onyx o cualquiera de los otros estén de acuerdo con él.

Como para confirmar las dudas de Louis, Ford continuó.

—Sin embargo, vamos a mantener las cosas en secreto hasta que tengamos un mejor control sobre la situación. Los niños pueden estar a salvo, pero el propio orfanato no lo está. Onyx está muy enojado, y también lo es de Ivory. No se sabe lo que van a hacer. Y luego está el amigo de Louis. Yo personalmente no tengo ni idea de lo que ha visto o esta imaginando, pero se dará cuenta, y finalmente se convertirá en un problema.

Harry estaba al tanto de la situación con Will ya que su compañero estaba con el otro hombre ahora. Dadas las circunstancias, los celos parecían algo insignificante, pero su lobo todavía aullaba para que arrastrara a Louis lejos de la cama de Will.

Sólo había logrado suprimir este impulso enterrándose a sí mismo en las cosas que había que hacer. Sabía que sus propias emociones solo cargaban a Louis con más, pero no importa lo mucho que lo intentara, no podía evitar lo que sentía.

—Eres demasiado bueno para mí, Harry, —Louis dijo de pronto a través de su vínculo. —No sé lo que he hecho para merecerte.

—Te lo he dicho un millón de veces, bebé, —contestó Harry. —Eres una persona increíble. Una vez que todo esto termine, te voy a mostrar lo mucho que significas para mí.

Lamentablemente, ahora no era el momento para declaraciones, como se demostró con elocuencia cuando Onyx estalló dentro de la oficina.

— ¿Por qué estamos esperando a que él nos ataque? —Onyx estaba echando humo.

—Deberíamos atacarle primero.

—Créeme, no hay nada que me gustaría más, —Ford respondió. — Desafortunadamente nuestra fuerza está limitada a personas con habilidades shifter. ¿Y si mientras estamos fuera, ataca aquí? Odio tener el orfanato en peligro más que nadie, pero al menos este es nuestro terreno. Estaremos listos para él.

—Exactamente. Él no va a esperar que nosotros intentemos un ataque primero.

La sonrisa de Onyx era depredadora, y Harry pudiera ver ahora lo que Ford quería decir sobre el temperamento de la pantera siendo volátil.

Desafortunadamente, Onyx era poco probable que escuchara a Ford. No sólo eran los dos felinos y como tal cepas competitivas, si no que Onyx también tenía razones personales para atacar a Mitchell Cummings.

Por su parte, Harry estuvo de acuerdo con Onyx. Él podría haber dejado a Mitchell en libertad una vez que se había visto obligado a salir de allí antes de que pudiera estrangular al hombre. Pero la segunda vez, Cummings no sería tan afortunado.

Como si adivinara sus pensamientos, Onyx miró a Harry.

—Tú estás de acuerdo conmigo, ¿no?

Harry asintió.

—Lo hago, pero Ford también tiene razón. No puedo irme y abandonar Louis aquí, y llevándolo esta fuera de la cuestión.

La expresión de Onyx cambió, como si no hubiera pensado en los riesgos. Harry sabía de Louis que la pantera tenía algún tipo de relación con Ivory, pero no estaba seguro de si sería suficiente para mantener Onyx de cazar impulsivamente a Cummings. No había dicho en realidad las palabras debido a esto, pero parecía tener una especie de efecto despertador en la pantera.

—Supongo que tienes un punto, —Onyx reflexionó. —De acuerdo entonces. Me quedaré. Pero si no pasa nada esta noche, voy a ir a cazar Mitchell Cummings.

En cierto modo, Harry estaba confundido. Onyx no les había dicho sobre Mitchell Cummings de antemano, pero había reconocido al tipo al verle. Como si adivinara las preguntas de Harry, Onyx frunció el ceño y explicó:

—Me disculpo por no recordarlo. Parece que subestimé la magnitud de los daños que Karl me infligió.

Las palabras fueron dichas de una manera casi sin sentido que Harry se sorprendió. No podía encontrar nada que decir a eso, y parecía que Ford tampoco.

Por suerte, Onyx no era de los que esperaba comodidad de ellos. Él le dio la espalda a Harry y Ford y simplemente se fue.

Una vez que la pantera se había ido, Ford se volvió hacia Harry y le ofreció una sonrisa forzada.

—Buen trabajo. No quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si se hubiera ido.

—Cummings probablemente moriría, pero también lo habría hecho Onyx, —dijo Harry sombríamente.

—Lo hiciste bien, Harry, —dijo Louis en su mente. —Onyx podría no saberlo, pero probablemente le has salvado la vida. —La paloma se detuvo. — ¿De verdad habrías salido a cazar Mitch si no estuvieras que preocuparte por mí?

—Tienes que entender, bebé, que la sola idea de lo que te hizo hace hervir mi sangre. Él tiene que pagar.

Louis no respondió, pero su estado de ánimo parecía tan pobre como siempre. Harry habría hecho cualquier cosa para tranquilizar a la paloma, pero tenía la sensación de que hasta que Mitchell Cummings no dejara de hacer daño a la gente, Louis no se recuperaría.

Al final, su dilema resultó ser inútil. De repente, una alarma sonó, señalando que sus preparativos no habían sido para nada. Ford salió corriendo de la oficina, y Harry siguió detrás de él. Se reunieron con Louis, Doc, y Onyx en el pasillo y se dirigieron a la sala de seguridad.

En las pantallas que capturaban las imágenes de vídeo desde fuera, Harry vio claramente la fuerza de Mitchell Cummings acercándose. Había varios coches, así como un helicóptero a lo lejos. A medida que se acercaban, Harry comenzó a escucharlo con sus propios oídos, sobre todo porque ellos no parecían pensar que el sigilo fuera necesario.

Uno de los coches pasó directamente a través de las puertas del orfanato. Lo que ellos no esperaban, sin embargo, fueron los picos que surgieron de la carretera. Dos vehículos condujeron directamente sobre las púas afiladas, que rasgaron de manera eficiente sus neumáticos. Debido a su velocidad, los conductores perdieron el control de los coches. Uno de ellos dio varias vueltas antes de parar con las ruedas hacia arriba, mientras que otro se estrelló contra un árbol cercano.

Los otros tres coches se detuvieron frente a los picos, evitando por poco el destino de sus colegas. Varios hombres y mujeres dejaron los vehículos y se lanzaron hacia adelante para ir en ayuda de las personas atrapadas en los coches. Mientras tanto, el helicóptero se acercaba más y más.

—Es hora de irse, —dijo Onyx.

Ford asintió mientras Harry besó la frente de Louis.

—Quédate aquí, ¿está bien, bebé? Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.

—Quiero ir contigo, —Louis protestó. —Esta es mi lucha, también.

—Yo sé que quieres, pero es demasiado peligroso. No eres un asesino, Louis, no como estos hombres. —Harry ahuecó la mejilla de su compañero, un puño apretando alrededor de su corazón. Louis era un ángel, y no debería haber sido tocado por la inmundicia de Mitchell Cummings. —No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Va a estar bien. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello.

Louis no parecía muy convencido, pero por suerte, Blue apareció junto a él.

—Vamos, Louis. Tú y yo debemos velar por Will. No podemos exactamente dejarlo por su cuenta, ahora ¿verdad?

—Tienes razón, supongo. —Louis suspiró, y sus ojos estaban húmedos cuando miró a Harry. —Sólo cuídate, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré. Lo prometo.

Blue arrastró a Louis fuera de la habitación, aunque a juzgar por la mirada que la mariposa le echó a Wallace, Blue no estaba contento con quedarse atrás tampoco. Doc siguió tras ellos, conduciéndolos hacia la habitación de Will Jameson.

Cuando se fueron, Harry se volvió hacia sus compañeros y dijo:

—Muy bien, mis amigos. Vamos a hacer esto.

Aparte de los que Harry conocían personalmente, varios cambiaformas más habían sido llamados para ayudar. Al parecer, había varias de clases, todos los hombres lobo que crecieron en el orfanato. También había felinos, como Kalum y Ford, y otras especies que Harry no pudo reconocer. Lamentablemente, muchos de los que habían sido criados por los Goldwins habían salido de la ciudad, como Harry lo había hecho por lo que no podía ayudar. Más o menos unas veinte personas habían venido para proteger todo el espacio.

No era mucho, pero que tendría que valer. Junto con sus compañeros, Harry se dirigió fuera a prepararse para la próxima batalla. Sea lo que sea que Cummings había preparado para ellos, Harry estaría listo.

(...)

Louis se sentó en la habitación de Will, mirando a su ex novio todavía inconsciente, mientras que su compañero estaba por ahí luchando por su vida. Era casi risible, o lo hubiera sido, si Louis no hubiera sido consciente de que todo era culpa suya.

—Van a estar bien, —dijo Blue. —Son buenos luchadores.

— ¿A quién eres tú tratando de convencer, a ti o a mí? —Louis lanzó de vuelta mordazmente.

Blue hizo una mueca, y Louis se maldijo por su brusquedad. Blue no tenía culpa en todo esto. De hecho, Louis debería estar agradecido de que incluso tuviera el apoyo de su amigo. Él respiró hondo, luchando por controlar sus emociones erráticas. Él era un desastre, pero no podía permitirse revolcarse en el auto culpabilidad, mientras que sus amigos y amante luchaban solos.

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

—No, —dijo Doc. —Puede permanecer en el interior, donde no serán una distracción. Ellos os aman, y estar allí, en peligro, sería simplemente hacerles perder la concentración.

Por mucho que Louis odiaba admitirlo, Doc tenía un punto. Aun así, Louis podría no ser un guerrero, pero él podría luchar si ayudar a Harry. Después de todo, Blue lo hizo hace tiempo, y las mariposas eran aún más frágiles que las palomas. Por no hablar de que Louis había participado en el asalto al sanatorio. Eso tenía que contar para algo, ¿no?

—No cuenta, bebé, —dijo Harry en su mente. —Pero tienes que entender, me preocupo por ti. Incluso entonces, yo tenía mis reservas acerca de que te estuvieras involucrando, ya que no sabíamos que había en el edificio.

Louis suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado.

—Bueno. Voy a esperar aquí y ser inútil.

Mientras le decía eso a Harry, una repentina sensación de fatalidad se apoderó de él. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras miraba hacia la puerta medio abierta. Al mismo tiempo, Doc pareció percibir que algo andaba mal, también. Ella se asomó fuera y palideció visiblemente.

—Hay hombres entrando, —ella le murmuró a Louis. —Por el otro corredor. Todavía no los he visto, pero estarán aquí pronto.

Louis no tenía que escucharla para saber quién se había unido al grupo de intrusos.

—Mitchell Cummings está con ellos, —dijo —Lo más probable, —respondió ella, y Louis apenas logró no derrumbarse.

Había pensado que podía manejar esto, pero obviamente había estado equivocado.

—Estoy llegando a por ti, bebé, —dijo Harry través de su vínculo. —No entiendo cómo se deslizaron más allá de nuestras defensas, pero no voy a permitir que te haga daño.

En cuanto vio la cara pálida de Doc, Louis supo que Harry no llegaría a tiempo. Tenía que detenerlo, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era llamando la atención sobre sí mismo. Técnicamente hablando, era a él a quien Mitchell estaba buscando. Louis podría no ser capaz de enfrentarlos de frente, pero él podría jugar el papel de cebo como el mejor de ellos.

Una letanía de ¡no, no, no! llenó su mente mientras Harry trataba de persuadirlo de abandonar su plan.

—No hay otra manera, —Louis dijo al lobo. —Ahora cálmate. No soy un niño. Yo puedo con esto.

Castigado, su compañero se calmó.

—Muy bien, —dijo finalmente, —pero por favor, ten cuidado. Nos vemos en la esquina norte del edificio.

Louis asintió, aunque su compañero no podía verlo. Se volvió hacia Blue y Doc.

—Quedaros aquí y apagad las luces. No creo que nos hayan visto todavía, o hubiera venido aquí ya. Voy a llevarle lejos de vosotros y espero ganar tiempo suficiente para que los demás lleguen.

—Pero, Louis, no podemos dejarte ir por tu cuenta, —Blue protestó.

—Soy más rápido que tú volando, —respondió Louis, —y de todas formas, soy yo a quien quiere.

Al final, no había lugar para mucha discusión. Louis se deslizó fuera de la habitación y estuvo muy aliviado cuando vio las luces se apagándose. Corrió hacia el otro extremo del pasillo y esperó sin aliento hasta que los hombres estaban a la vista. Necesitaba hacer esto perfectamente, para que los hombres quedaran completamente enfocados en él y no investigar las otras habitaciones.

Cuando se acercaron, Louis miró alrededor de la esquina, como si estuviera tratando de investigar el origen de un sonido que oyó. Permaneció así hasta que estuvo seguro de que lo habían visto, y cuando los hombres comenzaron a hacer su camino hacia él, se puso en movimiento. Echó a correr y, una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista, se fundió en su forma de paloma. Cuando liberó su cuerpo de su ropa, escuchó el ruido de pisadas fuertes detrás de él. Él comenzó a volar, dirigiéndose hacia el lado norte del edificio donde su compañero debía estar esperando por él.

Era una paloma blanca, no una paloma normal. En la naturaleza, las palomas blancas domesticadas carecían notoriamente de sentido de la orientación.

Pero Louis nunca había tenido problemas en ese sentido, y hasta ahora eta fácil encontrar el camino correcto. Además, incluso sin esas habilidades, podía aún sentir la presencia de su compañero, llamándole como un faro.

Por desgracia, los estrechos pasillos del edificio no estaban ayudando exactamente a su huida. Sonó un disparo, y por poco le da.

Louis sabía lo que era ser disparado, y no tenía ningún deseo de repetir la experiencia.

La segunda bala rozó sus alas, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. La única opción que tenía era cambiar a su forma humana. Como una paloma, un muy buen tirador podría matarlo.

Obligándose a mantener la calma, Louis cambió en un ser humano, y cayó de pie en el suelo. Oyó gente maldiciendo detrás de él, mientras que Mitch simplemente gritó:

— ¡Alto ahí, pequeña puta! Te tengo ahora.

Louis se volvió lentamente y se enfrentó a su peor enemigo.

—Qué alegría verte aquí, Mitch, —dijo en su mejor tono de burla. —Pensé que habías tenido suficiente después de lo que pasó en el restaurante. ¿No has hecho el ridículo lo suficiente?

Mitch frunció el ceño.

—No creas que me puedes distraer con tus pequeños trucos y burlas. —Miró a Louis con aprecio, lamiéndose los labios. —Es posible que tengas más suerte con el cuerpo que tienes. Incluso podría ser convencido de follarte antes de matarte. Has crecido bastante bien.

Louis se estremeció, incapaz de ocultar su repulsión. Mitch no le hizo caso y le indicó a Louis acercarse.

—Vamos. Hemos perdido bastante tiempo aquí.

Louis podría haber obedecido, pero la esperanza de pronto lo lleno al sentir acercarse a una presencia amada. De repente, dos grandes lobos aparecieron desde detrás de Louis. Harry y Wallace, porque ellos eran los dos lobos, se dispararon hacia adelante como sombras negras. Los hombres con Mitch maldijeron y agarraron sus armas.

—Ponte a cubierta, bebé, —dijo Harry través de su vínculo.

Louis habría hecho lo que le pidió Harry, excepto que no podía dejar a su compañero para luchar solo. Había demasiados seres humanos. Así que, en lugar de eso, Louis cambió en su forma de paloma y voló hacia adelante.

Una vez, antes de que sus padres le hubieran echado, Louis había visto una película llamada The Birds. Él había estado fascinado por la fuerza que la naturaleza podría tener, sobre todo cuando se dirigía contra el hombre. Por supuesto, en estas circunstancias, Louis era un pájaro, no cientos, pero lo que él sentía por Harry tendría que compensar la falta.

Sorprendentemente, una vez que Louis superó su miedo, se encontró con que era muy fácil de confundir y asustar a los hombres, picoteando sus ojos y chillando. Los hombres estaban claramente intimidados más por la idea de Louis que por sus capacidades reales, y les distraía de los lobos que se acercaban.

Cuando dispararon sus armas de fuego, balas empezaron a volar alrededor de ellos sin un objetivo real. Louis se movió y, aprovechando la confusión, logró hacer uno de los soldados de Mitch dejara caer el arma. Luego cambió de nuevo a forma paloma, para evitar ser capturados.

Cuando el caos comenzó a ser demasiado intenso, Louis siguió la orden de Harry y se retiró. Había demasiadas balas, demasiada violencia para que él sea capaz de moverse alrededor. Fue sólo por milagro que ninguno de los proyectiles le había golpeado. Por lo que él sabía, a Wallace había dado ligeramente mientras Harry aún permanecía ileso.

Antes durante esa expedición fatídica cuando habían rescatado Lowell, Louis había ayudado a luchar contra sus oponentes también. Pero esto era diferente. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que se apoderaron de Harry y Wallace. Eran animales con la inteligencia de los seres humanos, pero una vez que sus oponentes superaran su pánico por tener que luchar contra criaturas que sólo habían visto en las películas, los dos lobos serían derrotados. Louis no podía ayudar a su compañero más, pero tal vez podría hacer sonar la alarma y llamar a los otros aquí.

Justo cuando pensaba esto, Louis sintió la presencia de alguien. Se volvió justo a tiempo para ver a Mitchell Cummings caer, golpeado por una bala en la cabeza.

En el caos, nadie siquiera vio cómo sucedió. Bueno, nadie más que Louis. Con el rabillo del ojo, había notado el momento en el que Will cogió la pistola que Louis había quitado de las manos de su dueño. Comprendió lo que había ocurrido justo cuando Mitch cayó al suelo, su propia arma inútil en su agarre, pero aun apuntando hacia Louis.

Y vio a Will dejar caer el arma con una expresión de asombro en su rostro y cayendo hacia atrás, las piernas, evidentemente, todavía inestables. Afortunadamente, Blue estaba allí para atraparlo. Por un breve momento, los ojos de azules se reunieron con los de Louis, y luego a la mariposa empezó a llevarse a Will de ahí.

Will había salvado la vida de Louis. Era un misterio cómo el hombre había llegado hasta allí ya que nunca debería haber salido de su habitación en primer lugar. De cualquier manera, al darse cuenta de la lesión de su jefe, los soldados de repente se volvieron menos interesados en la lucha contra Harry y Wallace.

—Atrás. Retirada, —gritó uno de ellos mientras recogía el cuerpo tendido de Mitch.

Wallace y Harry los persiguieron, y Louis siguió detrás de su compañero, poco dispuesto a dejar al lobo por un momento fuera de su vista. En el proceso, encontraron tres cambiadores heridos que habían sido tomados por el grupo de humanos en el momento de su entrada. El amigo de Lowell, Kalum, estaba entre ellos, y él comenzó a recuperarse mientras los soldados subían a Mitch en un helicóptero.

Había habido dos helicópteros, Louis ahora se daba cuenta, no sólo uno. Uno de ellos habían sido capturado en el canal de video y sus ocupantes retenidos por las tropas de Ford, pero el otro se había colado.

Afortunadamente, sus oponentes se retiraron sin más incidentes. Tan pronto como se fueron, Harry cambió a su forma humana y aplastó sus labios en los de Louis.

—Yo pensaba que iba a perderte, —dijo a través de su vínculo. —Dios, bebé, no vuelvas a hacerme eso otra vez.

Louis había temido lo mismo por Harry.

—Ahora ya sabes cómo me sentía.

Como se separaron, se volvieron hacia Wallace, que había cambiado y les miraba con una sonrisa.

—Iros. Yo me encargo de las cosas hasta que Ford llegue aquí.

Louis se sentía un poco mal por dejar a Wallace para hacer frente a las secuelas del ataque. El hombre merecía estar al lado de su propio compañero. Louis había visto el mismo miedo que había sentido en Blue, por lo que no quería que estuvieran separados.

Pero en ese mismo momento, Louis podía permitirse ser un poco egoísta. Cuando Harry lo tomó en sus brazos, él no protestó en absoluto.

Harry llevo a Louis a una habitación que servía generalmente como cuartos para pacientes. Ahora estaba vacío, y lo había estado durante bastante tiempo. Louis estaba agradecido por ello, porque no creía que ninguno de ellos podía esperar hasta llegar a casa.

Harry lo colocó sobre la cama, y Louis miró a su compañero con los ojos febriles. Había estado tan cerca de la muerte. Ambos lo habían estado. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando el shock se apoderó de él, pero antes de que el terror pudiera tomar fuerza, Harry estaba sobre él, con las manos calientes y frenéticas en la piel de Louis.

Cortesía del cambio, estaban ambos desnudos, y era una cosa muy buena. La adrenalina y el miedo se volvieron excitación líquida en lo que parecía momentos.

De repente, Louis necesitaba sentir la polla de Harry atravesándole con una intensidad que rivalizaba con la necesidad de respirar.

Los labios de Harry aplastados contra su propia, codicioso, desesperado, saboreándolo y saqueando su boca. Louis envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, frotando su dura polla contra el vientre de su compañero. Dios, si no conseguía ser jodido en los próximos cinco minutos, muy bien podría implosionar.

Se separaron para respirar, pero Louis no podía soportar estar lejos de Harry, incluso durante un segundo. Tiró de Harry de nuevo en otro beso. Sus lenguas se batieron en duelo, y Louis ni siquiera trataba de ganar la batalla, más que feliz con permitirle a Harry que le dominara. Él necesitaba la fuerza de Harry para anclarle. Sin Harry, se sentía como si se rompería en mil pedazos.

Casi esperaba que Harry que lo tomara en ese mismo momento. Su vínculo permitía que sus pensamientos se mezclen entre sí, especialmente en momentos de pasión. Pero esta vez, Harry no hizo lo que Louis quería. De repente, él rompió el beso y acuñó a Louis en sus brazos.

—Shh, bebé, —susurró Harry. —Te tengo. Déjalo ir. Ahora estás a salvo.

Las emociones de Louis estallaron. La humillación de que su secreto saliera a la luz, la vergüenza de saber que no era digno de Harry, la culpa que sentía por la participación de sus amigos en una batalla que nunca debería haber sido suya. El temor de estar a punto de morir, y sobre todo, casi perdiendo Harry. La impresión de ver a Mitchell después de tanto tiempo y prácticamente reviviendo su peor pesadilla. Todo era demasiado.

Muy a su pesar, Louis se echó a llorar. Enterró la cara en el hombro de Harry, tratando de acallar los sollozos. Harry no habló. Él acercó Louis, calentándole y confortándole en silencio y era mejor que cualquier cosa que Louis jamás había sentido.

Por último, las lágrimas de Louis se secaron, y se las arregló para calmarse un poco. Se apartó de su compañero, con la intención de limpiarse un poco. Harry le ofreció discretamente un pañuelo de papel del dispensador de la mesita de noche. Louis se secó los ojos y se sonó la nariz. El sonido le hizo hacer una mueca de dolor. Ciertamente, no era propicio para la excitación o pensamientos sexy. Pero entonces probablemente parecía horrible ahora, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Él era un pelele.

— ¿Podrías dejar eso? —Harry lanzó un suspiro de angustia. — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Tú no eres un cobarde, o un desastre de ser humano. No hay nada malo contigo. Eres una persona normal, salvo por lo de cambiar de forma, por supuesto. Todo el mundo comete errores. Todo el mundo tiene miedos y dudas. No eres el culpable de las decisiones de los demás.

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron. Nunca había oído a su compañero hablar de esa manera tan decidida, excepto tal vez cuando él había pedido a Louis quedarse por su propia seguridad.

—Lo siento, —dijo. —No puedo evitar lo que siento.

Harry le dio una mirada penetrante.

— ¿No confías en mí? —Preguntó.

—Por supuesto que confío en ti. —Louis se preguntó cómo en el mundo su sesión de besos se había convertido en una discusión. —Tú eres la única persona en quien confío por completo.

¿Era eso por mantener Louis a Mitch y lo relacionado con él en secreto?

—Yo iba a decir, —dijo apresuradamente. —Lo juro. Yo solo...

—Tenías miedo que no te amara más, —Harry le interrumpió. —Todavía tienes miedo. Siempre estás esperando que el otro zapato caiga. Y es que no entiendo por qué. Pero, bebé, tienes que darte cuenta de que no soy Will, y no eres un adolescente. Tú y yo, estamos destinados a estar juntos. Si vas a dudar de nosotros, Cummings va a ganar.

Louis se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado. Harry tenía razón. Louis amaba al hombre lobo con todo su corazón, pero una parte de él siempre se preguntó si Harry no se cansaría de él y lo dejara. Ya había ocurrido antes, con Will y sus padres.

Pero ese era el punto, ¿no? Harry no era como ellos. Nunca Louis se sintió más amado que cuando él había estado al lado de Harry. Harry le había dado todo, incluso antes de que hubieran sido amantes. Nunca había apresurado Louis en nada. Había ayudado Louis a mejorar en más de una forma.

Louis respiró hondo y miró a Harry. El hombre lobo estaba esperando en silencio, con paciencia, como era su manera. Esperaría por el tiempo que le tomara, y para siempre. Louis lo vio, allí mismo, en sus ojos.

Como por milagro, la horrible opresión en el pecho de Louis se alivió, y él sonrió a su compañero. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, secando una lágrima perdida de la mejilla de Louis.

—Ahí lo tienes. Esa es mi hermosa, dulce paloma.

Cuando llegó el beso, fue amable y encantador, tanto es así que Louis casi lloró de nuevo. En cambio, se derritió contra Harry, permitiendo que el hombre lobo hiciera lo que quisiera. Harry lo bajó a la cama de nuevo, su peso empujando a Louis en el colchón. Se sentía bien y seguro, y al mismo tiempo tan excitante. Se sentía bien.

Después de eso, no hubo más palabras. Ambos se convirtieron en seres de pura pasión. Harry se lanzado a por los labios de Louis y procedió a besar y lamer cada pulgada del cuerpo de Louis. Desde el hueco de la garganta de Louis, a los pezones y más abajo, esa lengua malvada exploró la piel de Louis, volviéndole salvaje con lujuria. Sus manos amasaron las nalgas de Louis, un dedo seco frotando en la pequeña apertura de su ano. No hubo más miedos y no más dudas, solamente Harry, su boca, su olor y su tacto.

Y entonces calor húmedo envolvió la polla de Louis cuando Harry empezó a chupar su eje. Louis enroscó los dedos en el cabello de Harry, dividido entre joder la boca de Harry y permitiendo que el ritmo se mantuviera suave. Era tan bueno, perezoso, sin prisas, y perfecto que Louis no quería que terminara.

Lamentablemente, la decisión fue tomada y se le escapaba. El cuerpo de Louis finalmente protestó por la sobrecarga del placer y el orgasmo explotó sobre él, tomándolo por sorpresa. Harry no parecía demasiado sorprendido. Él bebió lo que le ofrecía Louis, lubricándose los dedos con el resto. Poco a poco, Harry inserto un dígito en el interior de Louis, follandolo con él con movimientos casi tentativos. No era suficiente, y Louis con voz entrecortada, dijo:

— ¡Más!

Harry añadió otro dedo, comprobando al mismo tiempo el rostro de Louis por cualquier signo de malestar. Él hizo tijera con los dígitos dentro de Louis, extendiéndole con un cuidado insoportable. Louis no necesitaba tanta preparación.

Su cuerpo ya estaba bastante relajado y más que listo para el coito. Pero aun así, Harry se tomó su tiempo, sólo al insertar el tercer dedo fue cuando estuvo absolutamente seguro de que Louis no tendría ningún problema de tomarlo.

A través de su vínculo, Louis sintió la necesidad de Harry de mostrarle lo hermoso que un acoplamiento entre dos hombres que se amaban podría ser, que Louis viera su propio valor. Cuando se enfrentó con las emociones de Harry, a Louis no le quedaron más defensas. Se entregó por completo, a sabiendas de que su cuerpo, mente y alma inexorablemente le pertenecían a Harry.

Justo cuando pensaba que su compañero tenía previsto volverlo loco con el lento tormento, Harry quitó los dedos del pasaje de Louis. Levantó las piernas de Louis sobre sus hombros, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Louis.

La polla de Harry luego tocó el orificio de Louis, mucho más gruesa que los tres dedos. Poco a poco, Harry empujó, y cuando la carne de Louis cedió a la presión, no pudo evitar un pequeño suspiro. No era uno de dolor, sin embargo. No, sus cuerpos encajaban demasiado bien juntos para que Louis experimentara eso. Oh, la quemadura estaba allí, pero no era desagradable. Más bien, era sólo una cosa más sumada a la sensación de ser tomado, invadió, marcado por la pasión de Harry.

Muy suavemente, Harry se deslizó en casa hasta que Louis estaba totalmente empalado en la polla de su compañero. Tomando al lobo completamente dentro de él casi parecía un milagro, y no sólo porque Harry estaba bien dotado. Los sentimientos del acto que despertó dentro de Louis eran demasiado intensos para ser algo de este mundo.

—Dios, bebé, —Harry murmuró, —eres tan apretado, como el terciopelo.

Mierda...

El lobo tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, como si luchara por calma, su musculoso cuerpo temblando con el esfuerzo de permanecer inmóvil. Louis se humedeció los labios y susurró;

—Harry, por favor...

No había nada más que pudiera decir. Estaba más allá de las palabras, más allá de los pensamientos. Afortunadamente, Harry le entendía. Se salió de Louis y se metió de nuevo una vez más, inclinando su polla para golpear la próstata de Louis.

Cayeron en un ritmo que era la perfección carnal pura. El mundo de Louis se disipó a su alrededor, todo su ser centrado en Harry. Se movió con su compañero, cumpliendo con sus embestidas, empujando hacia atrás, y buscando más de la deliciosa invasión. Incluso si hubiera llegado antes, ya estaba cerca de otro orgasmo.

Harry no se apresuró, manteniendo sus embestidas duras y lentas, haciéndole el amor. Y luego, de repente, Harry enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de Louis. Louis ya no podía resistir el asalto sensual. Encontró su pico mientras calor líquido llenaba su pasaje, señalando que Harry había llegado también.

El placer explotó sobre él, llegando a todos los rincones de su ser. Su mente era uno con Harry, y por un breve momento, se vio a sí mismo a través de los ojos del hombre lobo, sintió el amor de su compañero por él. Abrió su corazón, aceptándolo y entendiéndolo, por primera vez, confiando en que, efectivamente, Harry nunca lo dejaría. Era un éxtasis que iba más allá de lo físico y parecía seguir y seguir. Era su propio placer, y el de Harry, unidos en uno solo. Louis ni siquiera podía decir donde terminaba él y comenzaba Harry.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasó mientras estaba perdido en su nube de nirvana. Debió haber perdido el conocimiento por unos momentos porque cuando volvió en sí, su compañero le estaba limpiando con un paño húmedo. Louis no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido, pero a medida que poco a poco comenzaba a recuperarse, le vino a la mente una pregunta diferente.

Por último, se dio cuenta del entorno y recordó lo que habían estado haciendo antes, antes de que él se rindiera a su impulso de retirarse en los brazos de Harry.

—Deberíamos ir a ver a los demás, —dijo con una gran cantidad de pesar.

Harry negó con la cabeza y la besó en la frente.

—No. Iré yo. Tú quédate aquí y descansa. Has pasado por un infierno hoy.

Louis abrió la boca para protestar, pero un bostezo se tragó sus palabras. Estaba, de hecho, emocional y físicamente exhausto. Mirando a los ojos de Harry, él cedió. Al final, él podría confiar en que Harry hiciera lo que había que hacer.

—Está bien, pero me despiertas si algo pasa, —susurró.

—Claro que sí, bebé, —dijo Harry mientras cubría a Louis con una manta caliente. —Ahora a dormir. Te prometo que estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Cuando Louis se sumió en el sueño, lo hizo con una sonrisa, sabiendo que su compañero mantendría su palabra. Louis nunca estaría solo otra vez, y siempre y cuando él tuviera a Harry, podría enfrentar todo lo que caía en sus manos.


	10. Epílogo

— ¿Estás seguro de que vas a estar bien? —Will volvió a preguntar por enésima vez.

Louis asintió y sonrió.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí.

Will suspiró y miró con aire ausente a través de las ventanas del aeropuerto.

Louis sabía que en cualquier momento, el avión de Will estaría listo para la salida, sin importar si Will había abordado o no.

—Sólo deseo que no tuviéramos que ser separados de nuevo, —Will reflexionó.

—Lo sé. —Louis dio al otro hombre una mirada seria. —Siempre seremos amigos, Will. Incluso si no podemos volver a lo que teníamos cuando éramos niños, siempre tendremos esto.

Los ojos de Will regresaron a la cara de Louis.

—Supongo que tendré que ser feliz con eso, entonces. —Él miró por encima del hombro de Louis, hacia el banco donde Harry estaba esperando pacientemente con los padres de Louis. —Él es un buen hombre, y te ama. Estoy feliz por ti.

En un impulso, Louis abrazó a su amigo. Hace unos meses, nunca hubiera pensado que esto sucedería, pero allí estaba.

Inesperadamente, Will había aceptado lo que había averiguado sobre Louis y sus amigos. Incluso si el otro hombre había estado sorprendido al principio, él había conseguido poco a poco a acostumbrarse a ello. Ayudó a que todo el mundo había sido muy servicial en deferencia a lo que había hecho. Incluso Harry estaba en su mejor comportamiento, algo que Louis apreciaba mucho.

— ¿Es así, bebé? —Preguntó Harry través de su vínculo. —Espero que me vayas a mostrar lo mucho que lo aprecias.

Louis se centró en su vínculo con el lobo y le dijo:

—No seas malvado. Si me das una erección mientras estoy abrazando a Will, nunca te perdonare.

Carcajadas llenaron la conexión, y Louis declaró su trabajo hecho. Se concentró en su amigo, tomando el afecto que Will le dio. Tal como esperaba, sin embargo, no tenían demasiado tiempo juntos.

Ford regresó a su lado, llevando el pasaporte de Will, así como el suyo propio.

—Vamos. Es hora de abordar.

—Está bien. —Will apretó a Louis un poco más duro. —Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? —Susurró en el oído de Louis. —Quiero que me enseñes más sobre cambiar de forma cuando vuelva.

Louis asintió en silencio y soltó a su amigo del abrazo. Por fin, Ford comenzó a arrastrar al otro hombre fuera hasta que desaparecieron en la multitud de pasajeros que abordaban sus aviones. 

Ford había sido el que había decidido que Will tenía que desaparecer por un tiempo hasta que la situación con Mitchell Cummings se calmaba.

Inesperadamente, el tiro de Will a Mitchell le había puesto en estado de coma. Después de eso, hubo miles de acusaciones volando alrededor, el personal de la Corporación Cummings señalando con el dedo sin realmente ser capaz de demostrar nada.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, sin duda algunos de ellos sabían de la existencia del síndrome. Era imposible de ocultar, sobre todo con la cantidad de personas que habían visto a Onyx cambiar en el restaurante y que habían luchado con Harry, Ford, y los otros en el orfanato.

Pero de alguna manera, Ford había logrado mover algunos hilos para enterrar todo el asunto. Al parecer, los jefes de la Cummings Corporation no estaban muy entusiasmados con la idea de tener las proezas y planes de Mitchell desvelados ante todo el mundo. La idea de que un rico magnate del petróleo podría estar vinculado a la experimentación genética en adolescentes había sido suficiente para que aceptaran las condiciones de Ford.

Convenientemente o no, Mitchell había muerto poco después de que el acuerdo había sido sellado. La historia oficial fue que se había producido una avería en las máquinas que monitoreaban su estado, pero Louis sospechaba que Mitchell se había convertido en una carga y, por tanto, había sido eliminado.

De cualquier manera, esto dejó a Will en una posición un tanto precaria. Nadie, excepto Louis y sus amigos sabían que Will había sido el que disparó a Mitchell Cummings, pero Ford había decidido que hacer un viaje fuera de los Estados Unidos era lo mejor. Ford estaba cada vez más involucrado en el intento de instituir un sistema real para encontrar personas con el síndrome. Últimamente, se había vuelto cada vez más evidente que las pocas personas que tenían la protección del orfanato no eran suficientes.

Desde que Will había sido lanzado en su mundo, el león pretendía reclutar a Will para este propósito. Onyx e Ivory ya habían ido por delante para monitorear el estado de Dana y los otros pacientes que habían sido liberados del sanatorio. Era la manera de limpiar el aire de Ford.

Con una última mirada en la dirección a donde Will había desaparecido, Louis hizo su camino al lado de su compañero.

—Finalmente, —dijo Harry través de su vínculo. —Pensé que tus padres me iban a mirar hasta la muerte.

Louis le dio a Harry un breve beso en la mejilla.

—Lo siento. No puedo ayudarte.

—Estoy seguro de que encontrarás una manera de compensarme.

Para gran consternación de Louis, Harry apretó su culo. Parecía estar en un estado de ánimo particularmente amoroso, tal vez por el hecho de que con todo lo que había estado sucediendo, no habían logrado pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Louis hizo una nota mental para tomar un poco de tiempo para sí mismo y Harry tan pronto como fuera posible. Por desgracia, no sería ahora, mientras sus padres estaban esperando.

Pegando una sonrisa en su rostro, Louis se volvió hacia su familia. Habían venido aquí para ver a Will irse, pero ahora que Will había desaparecido, era un misterio lo que querían. Las cosas eran todavía extrañas y algo torpe entre ellos, y parecía más confundidos que nunca al darse cuenta de que Will estuvo de acuerdo con la evaluación de Louis de Harry y la situación en su conjunto.

—Bueno, ahora, Will se fue. ¿Qué quieren hacer?

—Pasar un día con mi hijo estaría bien, —dijo su padre, mirando a Harry con aprensión y desconfianza, —si no te importa, señor Finney.

— ¿Importarme? ¿Por qué debería importarme? —Harry sonrió. —Nos encantaría. Me tomé el día libre hoy, y de esta manera, conseguiré que me conozcan un poco mejor, también.

El hecho de que Harry tan deliberadamente malinterpretó el padre de Louis no pasó desapercibido a Louis, y él escondió una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que su compañero no tuviera ninguna intención de dejarlo a solas con sus padres. Se preocupaba por ellos, pero hasta cierto punto, se habían convertido en extraños.

Su padre y su madre parecían un tanto consternados ante la perspectiva de pasar el día con Harry. Al final, se contentaron con una taza de café en uno de los restaurantes del aeropuerto. La conversación fue tensa, en el mejor de los casos, pero Louis aplaudió que sus padres y Harry al menos hicieran el intento.

Aun así, Louis se sintió aliviado cuando llegó el momento de irse por caminos separados. Puesto que los padres de Louis no poseían un coche, Harry los llevó de vuelta a su casa. Louis todavía hizo una mueca al ver los edificios en ruinas, y a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, le gustaría poder ahorrar algo de dinero para ayudarles a salir de ahí. Por otra parte, su padre probablemente rechazaría la ayuda. Era un hombre orgulloso.

Llegaron al edificio de apartamentos, y Harry aparcó el coche. Los padres de Louis abandonaron el vehículo, y Louis medio esperaba que les invitara a Harry y a él a almorzar o algo por el estilo. No lo hicieron.

En cambio, esperaron, y Louis tomó su señal y salieron del coche también. Harry siguió su ejemplo, diciendo cortésmente sus despedidas. La madre de Louis lo abrazó mientras que su padre dio la mano a Harry.

—Llámenos uno de estos días, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella pidió.

—Claro, mamá, —respondió Louis. —Tal vez les visite cuando tengo tiempo.

Entre poner las cosas en orden en el orfanato y su trabajo como asistente de Lowell, no podía prescindir de un momento. Esperaba que Lowell decidiera dejar su investigación en Gilpin e hijos pronto, ya que con Mitchell Cummings desaparecido, parecía poco probable que su presencia fuera necesaria allí por mucho más tiempo. Pero él no podía decir nada de eso a sus padres, por lo que hizo su promesa vaga y esperaba ser capaz de mantenerla en el futuro cercano.

Finalmente, sus padres desaparecieron en su edificio. Louis y Harry esperaron hasta que estuvieron fuera de la vista y se deslizaron de nuevo en el coche.

—Bueno, gracias a Dios que ha terminado, —Harry dijo en voz alta.

Louis se rió.

—Calla. Si realmente hubieran aceptado tu oferta, habría sido horrible.

—Yo contaba con su negativa. —Harry insertó la llave en el contacto y arrancó el coche. — ¿Pero sabes qué? Realmente me tomé el día libre.

—Igual que yo, —Louis dio a su compañero una mirada llena de significado. — Además, Wallace y Blue están fuera en un caso, y creo que tengo algo que hacer.

En vez de conducir, Harry miró a Louis. Lo siguiente que Louis supo fue que los labios de su compañero se encontraron con los suyos.

El beso fue tierno, gentil, y no en todo apasionado que Louis podría haber esperado después de un día entero de tensión sexual. Pero Louis no podía decir que estaba sorprendido. Harry a menudo le tocaba así, casi con adoración, como si Louis fuera lo más perfecto y precioso en el mundo para él. Y mientras que Louis había estado incómodo con él al principio, a medida pasaban los días había empezado a entender que él podría no ser perfecta, pero su relación con Harry era.

Así que Louis se deleitaba con la dulzura, separando los labios y perezosamente acariciando la lengua de Harry con la suya. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban jadeando y sus pollas eran duras como piedras.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó Louis.

Harry sólo sonrió misteriosamente.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo besar a mi compañero cuando el estado de ánimo golpea? —Louis se rió.

—Puedes besar a tu pareja cada vez, siempre y cuando no lo tortures innecesariamente. —Él se acomodó en sus pantalones, señalando su pequeño problema.

Esta vez, Harry se rió en voz alta.

—Ah, pero la anticipación es la mitad del placer, bebé. —Louis se habría disgustado si no hubiera percibido la excitación de Harry corriendo a través de su conexión.

Mientras tanto, esperó pacientemente mientras Harry se marchó y se incorporó al tráfico.

Un diablillo dentro de su mente le instó a persuadir a Harry a que se detuviera para un divertido jugueteo, pero Louis aplastó el impulso. Por primera vez en muchos meses, no tenían prisa. Las cosas podrían no ser perfectas, pero no había nadie cazándolos y tratando de capturarlos. Ellos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran y simplemente ser. Louis cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la ventana del coche, permitiendo que el olor de Harry le engullera.

Recordó la primera vez que había visto a su compañero, cuando Harry le había protegido de ese cazador. Había sido el ángel vengador de Louis desde el principio. Ahora que lo pensaba, Louis se dio cuenta de que probablemente había amado a Harry desde aquel día, aunque había tratado de negarlo por miedo. ¿Cómo había llegado a ser tan afortunado?

—Te quiero, también, bebé, —dijo Harry través de su vínculo, —y yo soy el afortunado.

Louis abrió los ojos y se robó una mirada a su compañero. En eso, probablemente nunca estarían de acuerdo, pero estaba bien. Tenían toda la vida por delante de ellos para debatir cuál de ellos era el más afortunado.

Por otra parte, Louis estaba bastante seguro de poder encontrar mejores usos para su tiempo. Ese rastro de pensamiento lo llevó automáticamente a lo que muy probablemente acabarían haciendo cuando llegaran a su apartamento, y su cuerpo empezó a calentarse.

—Me gusta tu forma de pensar, Louis, —dijo Harry con voz ronca. —Espera. Creo que puedo llevarnos a casa más rápido si tomo un atajo.

Louis comprobó su cinturón de seguridad cuando Harry hizo un giro en U y comenzó a conducir más rápido. En lugar de tener miedo, Louis se rió. Por muy tierno y dulce que Harry podría ser, también era un paseo salvaje.

Y Louis no lo quería de ninguna otra manera.


End file.
